


Where Circles End 完美结局 (Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: “你和Reese先生一定相处甚得。"Finch说。Nathan回他以一个破坏形象的大幅度耸肩。”他还没有开枪射我，而我呢也还没有用威士忌酒瓶砸他脑袋，所以我想你说得对。"经历了第二季的事变之后，Finch和Reese重新回到了他们的“正常”轨道。但是当他们得知Nathan近三年都在政府关押之下而非已死之后，三个人的生活又会发生怎样的变化？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Circles End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/868519) by [callmecathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecathy/pseuds/callmecathy). 



> *Finch&Reese&Nathan友情向  
> *原剧向下的另一种可能：如果Nathan没有死  
> *是续翻也不是续翻。是续翻，因为之前有译者译过前两章，已经停更很久，有兴趣的GN可在随缘搜索“循环终焉”。不是续翻，因为此篇是从头重翻的，所以只问作者申请了授权  
> *故事有点长，预计7w。能翻完的话大概会是我在POI这个fandom里篇幅最长的译文，现在及将来。更新时间不定，不保证不坑，但一如既往会往多快好的方向努力  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

幽微的光线从窗口照进来，空气里的尘埃在光柱里漂。病毒被上传，仓库位置暴露，Root循迹而至又被成功阻止——这些事已经过去一个月了。时序已进入到初夏，但春天仍恋恋不去，细雨轻敲玻璃。

此时刚刚从黎明进入到早晨，而他们手里没有待处理的号码。Finch端坐在电脑前，输入一行又一行代码，对他的各个假身份进行更新。Reese伸长双腿坐在离Finch几米远的小凹室里，一手握着清洁布，一手握枪。耳边传来叮叮当当的奇怪声音，鼻端漂浮着枪油的味道——Finch永远不会开口承认，但，他已经开始觉得这种味道令他宽心——至少，习以为常——了。因为这就是常态：从开始到现在，两人在号码之外慢慢发展出了一种新的正常模式：废弃的图书馆，早晨的甜甜圈，没有号码的时光彼此陪伴再无旁人。虽然“正常”这个词一度让他内心不自在，但他最近作出的让步挺多的，这不过是其中一个，而且比起他不经意间脱口叫出“John”这个名字、管Reese的狗叫做“[i][b]我们[/b][/i]的狗”以及在心底视图书馆为“家”而言是完全不值一提的一个。Stanton的病毒危机解决之后，号码终于跟从前一样频频跳出，而Finch也意识到他多么思念这种“正常”的生活。

他的电脑轻轻滴了一声。

Reese闻声抬头。“新号码？”

“正是如此。”Finch流畅地敲打了一阵键盘。“Brian Moore。”

[hr]

“看起来Moore不准备吃他的午饭了。”Reese说。

Finch敲打键盘不停。他调出了Moore的照片——看起来他还年轻，二十四五岁年纪，头发邋遢凌乱，脸上看不到髯须——同时还调出了他的信息：一家私营科技公司Solstice的员工。“你还不是一样，经常性不吃午饭。这跟案件有什么关联？”

“因为在他的同事前往La Caridad的时候，Moor正在入侵其中一个人的电脑。”Reese停顿了一下。通讯那头传来他轻快的脚步声。“桌上的名牌显示是Daniel Thorn。”[color=Silver]（*La Caridad，纽约百老汇的一家知名老餐厅）[/color]

Finch调出了这个人的信息。“Thorn负责处理硬件这一块。他是Solstice最重要的工程师之一。你知道Moore在寻找什么信息么？”

“好像是某种设计图之类的……”线路那头传来说话声和拖动椅子的声音。“Thorn回来了。我没能看清到底是什么。”

“他被人撞破了么？”

“还没有。他现在出办公室了。”

“有可能是公司间谍行为，Reese先生。”Finch说。“常见的犯罪行为。”

“我乐意听你用大把大把数据告诉我这种犯罪行为有多常见，Finch，但我更想弄明白到底是他准备杀人呢还是人准备杀他。”

“想弄明白这个问题，最佳方式莫过于弄明白他在Thorn先生的电脑上做什么。”

“我得牢牢跟着Moore。”

“所以我会拜访Solstice的办公室。如果你能在离开之前好心地对Thorn先生的电脑做点手脚使得寻求技术支持成为必要，我将不胜感激。”

有人同意地嗯了一声，然后是某种低低的声音：像是有人用杯子接咖啡。

Finch的手机震动起来。他瞥一眼来电号码，然后切断了他和Reese之间的连线。

“Harold叔叔？”

“Will——你还好？”

“我……我挺好。大概有点想家了。事实上，我准备飞回纽约。”

“噢？”Finch坐直身体。“你什么时候到？”

“航班下周日一点钟抵埠。”

那就是还有一周时间。“我去接你。”

“你可以不用去的。我在苏丹待的地方没多少出租车不假，但我敢说我能想得起来怎么拦出租车。”

“我也敢说你能。但我想去接你，Will。”

那头微笑了。“好的。我的想法是——哎，等我到了再给你说吧。这是个惊喜。”

他们咔哒一声挂断了电话。

Finch仰靠回椅子上。除开他对这个年轻人单纯的钟爱（对于Finch来说，Will一直是以后也将是最接近“儿子”这个概念的人），Will也让他回忆起Nathan。他们相似：长相，习惯的小动作，以及——如果他将头歪到一定的角度——声音。尽管这样可能不太正常和健康，但，他牢牢抓住他和Nathan之间的最后一线联系不愿松手。

他切回到他和Reese之间的通话。

从背景声中，他听到像是电子元件短路的噼啪声，气急败坏的喃喃抱怨，液体晃荡的声音。

“真是对不起哇。”Finch听到Reese说。“不小心没拿稳。你要不要我去找技术支持来？”

“还有拖把。”有人叹着气说。

Finch知道那种感觉；他自己见识过液体泼到电路上引起的惊惧感，不止一次——他是元凶，为了蓄意毁坏Nathan的电脑：[i][b]搞什么鬼？[/b][/i]“你真的有必要搞这样的破坏嘛？”

Reese开口的时候，Finch很惊奇：通过线路，Reese的假笑居然还能毫不走样地传递过来。“可别忘了拖把哟。”

[hr]

“我进去了。”Finch说。

办公室的分隔墙是玻璃的，大部分都是。工作间用玻璃板隔成，窗子是大落地窗，雨点使得透进来的光线显得意外地迷离也闪烁得炫目。

“保持联系。”Reese说。一句无关正旨的嘱咐。当然，这句话Finch同样常说，但，这可是Reese，很少说多余言语的Reese。Finch知道对方是在提醒他：有一支庞大的政府势力躲在某个阴暗角落里既想要追杀而且也具备手段追杀他。“永远。”他一面回答，一面穿过房间。

Thorn在收拾桌上的东西——一只用过的马克杯，一个相框——抖着一大沓纸。

Finch走到他面前停下。

Thorn恨恨地看他一眼。“有人把咖啡洒到我桌上了。”

“看得出来。这个可能需要一点时间处理。”

Thorn慢慢走开了。Finch麻利地重启电脑。大部分咖啡是泼到了键盘而非电路上。他从公文包里取出一个新键盘，打开最近被浏览过的文件夹。“看起来……”他快速浏览，“看起来Moore试图浏览的文件是某种新型处理芯片的开发方案。Thorn是此次开发的负责人。这种芯片真的还不错。”

“处理芯片……”Reese沉思。“肯德尔科技不是刚刚发布过一款新品么？”

“没错，但它没成功。存在某种bug，所以肯德尔不得不召回。也许他们招揽Moore窃取方案。如果Solstice知道此事的话，我恐怕他们会不甚高兴。”

“Moore往回走了。我会先跟着他回来，然后去查查肯德尔科技那边。”

“好极了。我会把这边的事情结束——”

电脑屏幕黑了。

Finch眨眨眼，敲下几个键。是Reese造成的破坏比他预计中大么——但是透过玻璃，他看到四周的显示器都黑了。有人狠狠用力敲打键盘。

伴随着嗡嗡声，这些电脑屏又亮起来，上头显示着黑色的指令框。[i][b]Root，[/b][/i]他心想，心里警铃大作，[i][b]Root又来了。[/b][/i]

在Finch的注视下，每一台显示器上都开始出现文字。

[i][b]我是……[/b][/i]

紧接着，他感觉到脚下发飘，因为眼下这个，这不可能。他亲眼见到他们用白色的布盖住尸体；他站在墓穴边；他为这个男人哀悼了三年，内疚感蚀刻入骨。

[i][b]我是Nathan。[/b][/i]命令框里的文字显示。

光标闪烁，屏幕上滚过更多文字。

[i][b]我还活着。

走，Harold，现在。

他们来抓你了。[/b][/i]


	2. Chapter 2

“Finch。Finch，出什么事了？”

他凑得太近，鼻子离显示器不过半厘米之遥。他没办法回答Reese的问题；尽管他知道他应该回答，可是他只能听到自己急促的呼吸闷在胸腔吐不出来。

耳边传来脚步声。他身后的椅子被人撞了一记。Finch一惊，往后闪身。

“有人说所有电脑都宕机了，怎么回事？”Thorn问。

Finch飞快地敲打键盘。同样的信号影响了Finch所在楼层的所有电脑——搞不好是整座大楼的所有电脑；这个手法很粗暴，拙劣，他可以顺着追溯回去。

他的眼角余光留意到什么东西在反光。透过窗子，Finch往下俯瞰：六辆车，全部是黑色的，靠着马路沿停下。里头的人动作轻盈地下车，穿着皱巴巴的裤子和对于这个季节而言过于厚重的大衣，身体两侧鼓起可疑的线条。

[i][b]他们来抓你了。[/b][/i]

他现在在二楼。他剩下的时间不足两分钟。

“你在搞什么？”Thorn质问，想要凑过来。

他打开一个命令框，输入几行命令。一张IP地址列表跳出来。Finch在书桌抽屉里大力翻找。

还有一分钟。

“你为什么——”

Finch拿到一张纸，潦草记下IP地址。

[i][b]走，现在。[/b][/i]

他起身的时候椅子和地面摩擦发出刺耳的声音。他一瘸一拐地朝远处的一扇门走去，在他堪堪闪身进门的同时，他身后房间的一扇门发出砰的巨响。

有人和他撞了个满怀，杯子落在地上碎一地。

“抱歉，我不是——”

Finch一面喃喃道歉，一面推开他。他现在在门厅走廊上。Solstice的员工拿着写字夹板、咖啡和文件行迹匆匆。沿着墙壁是一排门，Finch推开离他最近的那一扇。

门砰地关上，但他听得到声音。

“在哪儿——”

他躲在清洁橱柜里，脏兮兮的拖把和硬毛刷横七竖八地摆在一起，除菌剂与化学品混合着霉菌和尘垢的味道。

“Finch。”他终于留意到Reese的声音。[i][b]“Finch。[/b][/i]”

沉重的脚步声顺着走廊过来。

“Reese先生。”他压低声音回答，“你曾勘察过办公室。大楼左翼有楼梯么？”

“有，怎么？”

“我需要一条撤离路线。我相信主控者刚刚找到了我。”

对面的人猛抽一口气。“待在原地不要动，Finch。我马上就到。”

离他近在咫尺的地方，有一个声音说：“我们去三楼。让Bridgley的人在这一层逐个房间搜索——”然后是玻璃被人碾在脚下的声音。

Finch闭上眼。[i][b]那只杯子。[/b][/i]

“这个是谁打碎的？”男人提高了声音。“你看见有人顺着这条走廊走过去吗？短头发戴眼镜的男人，瘸子。Reyes，每一扇门都打开搜。”

里头很黑，他听到自己的呼吸声，唯一的光线来自门缝。油腻腻的拖把布擦着他的脖子，他努力控制自己不要去躲避。“听着，John，”他飞快地说，“我想要——”

“别，”Reese厉声说，声音锐如刀刃，“我离你很近，我快到——”

Finch取出耳塞，然后掏出手机，一脚将它们同时踩碎。他们会知道他有一个搭档，而他则必须确保他们没办法联系到Reese。他记起来，不久以前，Reese在一家银行的地下室里也做过一模一样的事情。他不知道Reese当时是否也经历了同样的隐约恐慌：线路那一头再也没有人应答，没有人和他说话、提供支援。

门把手开始旋转。

进来的男人身形结实，眼睛里的冰冷神气和与他搭档初期的Reese一模一样。他的五指握住Finch的手臂，猛地将他拽到走廊里，拉扯得他一个趔趄。他扶着墙稳住身体。一把枪抵到他腰间。

主控者的另外六名特工从走廊围上来，其中一名将对讲机举到嘴边，在沙沙的杂音中说：“我们已找到目标。”他朝Reyes抬抬下巴。

“走。”Reyes推着Finch顺着走廊，经过一群目瞪口呆的上班族、碎裂的玻璃杯以及聚成一滩的咖啡。他想要大喊求助，只是Root曾给过他相同的最后通牒——而且不必他们警告他也知道——他们会杀死每一个和他交谈过的人。

“Hauer，Jimson，”他身后的男人吩咐，“去查电脑。在我们来之前似乎有人发出过警报。”然后又是一阵刺拉拉的杂音。“是的，长官。我们抓到他了。”

他们穿过左翼的楼梯。他笨拙地往前走，枪膛一直死死戳在他的腰侧。五个荷枪实弹的男人簇拥着他。带着他自己可能不愿承认的矛盾情绪，他心里想，不知道他们接到的命令是格杀还是生擒。

Finch默默咒骂Reese。Reese打断了他的话，让他甚至没有机会说一声再见。

他现在走进了一条小巷，巷子窄得能让人幽闭恐惧症发作。他被推着朝外面的开阔地走去，脚步不时踏进地上的坑洼不平和积水里。

他身后有水四处溅开的轻微声音。

枪声在垃圾桶间回响。

抵着Finch背的枪支滑下来，鲜血和雨水溅到他的大衣上，Reyes倒地不起。Reese闪身抢到Finch前面，伸手抓住离Finch最近的那把枪，用力一拧。持枪的特工站立不稳，冲着同伴倒过去。Reese另一只手用力抓住Finch的手臂，将他转到一边。第四个人恢复得很快，在地上打了个滚，伸手掏枪。Reese一枪打了过去，手臂朝后捣，他听到骨头折断的声音。一名特工从背后抱住Reese，将他猛地推到墙上。他躲开一记猛击，对着对方的肚子挥拳，对方的枪脱手飞出撞到墙上。剩下的几个特工被他一枪一个直射胸口。

Finch扶着墙，仍站在当时Reese把他推过去的位置没动。他瞪着脚下浑浊雨水里的血泊。“[i][b]John。[/b][/i]”他的声音颤抖，因为恐惧，肾上腺素，以及宽慰。他自己也不知道这一个单音节词旨在责备、警告又亦或是答谢。也许都是，也许一个都不是。

尽管巷子里光线昏暗，但不难看出Reese的冷静徒有其表。他的手指用力抓住Finch的手臂。

“我们走。”

[hr]

“他们是怎么找到你的？”

Finch用力把医药包掼在桌上，示意Reese脱掉大衣。

“这些伤都没什么，Finch。”Finch用棉签蘸着消毒药物清洁他手臂上擦伤的时候，Reese疼得呲了下牙。“我觉得更重要的是搞清楚另一个问题——”

“另一个问题你已经追问过我三番五次，而我不知道答案。另外，我也不觉得那个问题具有更高的相关性。”

他们已经返回图书馆。Finch的屏幕开了一大堆窗口。最远的显示器上显示他通过追查IP地址得到的地点。

“我已经订了一家私人飞机飞往华盛顿特区。”Finch一面用绷带包扎Reese的手臂一面说。“半个小时后准备就绪。飞行时间只需要一小时十五分钟，等到飞机降落的时候会是夜晚。虽然我对于军事策略所知有限——”

“Finch。”

那些话语像是水一样从他嘴里往外倒，他根本控制不住自己。“——也许还不算是深夜，但以今天的月相而言，天色应该足够黑——”

Reese抓住他的手臂，他不得不停止包扎。

“我[i][b]不知道[/b][/i]。主控者没可能跟踪我的行踪，除非——”他闭上嘴。除非。

Reese盯着他。

Finch耸肩。“就现在而言真的不重要了，Reese先生。我们得把注意力集中在更为紧要的事宜上。”

“好吧，Finch。那么你确定么？”

“确定什么？”

“那个人真的是他，Nathan Ingram。”

Finch没办法稳住双手——他拿着剪刀戳来戳去，想要给包扎工作做一个完美的收尾。Reese抽走剪刀，自己一刀剪断了纱布。

Finch唯一确定的事情是他什么都不确定。

“那只是个输入窗口而已，”Reese继续往下说，“另一端有可能是任何人。”他放下剪刀。“他为什么等了三年才联系你？这个时机不太对，Finch；政府刚巧一个月前知道你的存在。你可能是直奔陷阱去了。”

“那你有什么建议呢，Reese先生？忽略它？假装这件事从未发生过？你会这么做么？”他一个接一个地抛出问句，语气越来越严厉，语速越来越快。

Reese挪开视线。“我们姑且假定就是他本人。你有没有想过，他现在有可能为他们效力？”

“你应该比别人更清楚：在政府企图[b][i]谋杀[/i][/b]你之后，你不会乐意跟他们合作。”

“但我也清楚强行限制人身自由会产生的后果。这样的经历会改变一个人。”他停顿了一下，说，“他可能已经不是你记忆里的那个人了。”

Finch努力想要压下心头的挫败感。他很擅长冷静地控制情感，一向擅长，但现在他的情绪如同野火蔓延，每一次他堪堪抓到它们，它们却又挣脱出去。他不知道该不该放纵自己去怀有希望，不知道应不应该鼓起勇气认可自他看到那些警告信息时起便在他脑海中循环不去的念头。[i][b]Nathan还活着。Nathan还活着。Nathan还活着。[/b][/i]

他慢慢地吸一口气。“我要出发了，Reese先生。你可以去，也可以留下。”他转过身，重重地敲了几个键。

Reese像一道影子般站在他身后。“你知道我会去的，Finch。”他拿出手机拨了个号码。

“要我跟踪谁？帮你善后擦屁股？还是平常那一套？”Fusco的声音在共享的通讯线路里回响。

“都不是。”Reese回答。“我和Finch要离开一阵子。”

[hr]

“我怎么进去？”

“从前门，我想。”

他们的车停在离政府设施百八十米的地方。那是一座突兀丑陋的两层小楼，位于一条巷子的末端。在它身后的远处便是灯火通明的美国国会大厦，高耸的白色建筑矗立在灰蒙蒙的天空下仿佛不可战胜。

Finch努力压下心头的愤恨。

“你需要突破好几道安全关卡才能进入。”Finch继续说。“锁都是电子的——很幸运，天底下[i][b]没有[/b][/i]黑不进去的[i][b]电子锁[/b][/i]。我入侵了网络数据库，并且——”他递了一张卡给Reese，“——给你做了一张最高权限卡。”

那座小楼是个伪装。楼顶上打着保险公司的招牌，但它里头其实隐藏着一群精明强干的情报分析员。

“即使在这个时间点，一楼仍有大量员工。”Finch说，“而警卫——”

“我想警卫没有多少。”Reese回答。

他们在一个小时之前黑进了监控。

“这里的警卫部署得不多，”Finch同意，“他们伪造了他的死讯，所以不会有人来营救他。话虽如此，我比较担心他们会通知警局和特警。鉴于我们身在华盛顿特区，我想我们最好假定警方的响应速度非常高效——我不知道该怎么充分强调这件事的重要性，总之你[i][b]需要维持不被发现[/b][/i]，能隐藏行踪多久就尽可能多久。”

Reese摸了摸他手里的小公文箱。里头满满地塞着他为最坏情形配备的致命武器。Finch沉默下来。

“在我进去之前，我想要你答应我一件事。”Reese说，“如果事情搞砸了，你就回飞机上去。”

Finch直勾勾地盯着前方。远处的小楼阴森森地矗立在那里，周围夜色四合，安静而压抑。

“你办得到么？”

“我向你承诺过，我永远不对你撒谎。”用他眼角的余光，他看到Reese下巴线条绷紧了。Reese下车，砰地重重关上车门。

[hr]

Reese大步走进小楼。他进入了一条狭窄的漏斗形通道，左右两边都有制服保安和安保措施把守。他刷了卡，朝三个保安亮了亮证件。John Reeves，情报特工。

门开了，露出蓝幽幽的办公空间：里头被分隔成一个个宽敞的小隔间，墙壁是黯淡的灰色，所有的东西看起来都历史悠久——文件堆成山，咖啡杯的边缘被咖啡渍染成深色。两边都是过道，连接着拱门，多扇拱门通向未知的地方。这是座很大的建筑；Finch给他看过建筑图。

“我进来了。”Reese说。整间办公室里零星坐着好些职员，他们都在工位上埋着头。他不动声色地环顾四周，想尽快找到通往二楼的楼梯。在飞机上，Finch找到了二楼一个公寓房间大小的小房间的监控视频：幽暗的光线中，床上躺了一个俯卧的人，足够他们据此作出猜测。若按中情局的标准，这丁点信息完全不足以取得执行营救行动的许可。但如果Reese不去，则Finch会去——Reese的决定基于这一点。

“你的权限不足以上二楼，换言之，你最好不要被警卫看到你在楼上出现。我已经给摄像头植入了一段循环录像；他们不会通过摄像头看到你，但我可以。”

Reese穿行在左侧的走廊上。

“楼梯，还是电梯？”他问。

“快的那个。”

他选了楼梯。

Reese面对的又是一段长廊，长廊一端是雕花拱门，通向一片办公区域，另一端的右手墙壁上，每隔数米便有一扇门。他从那些门边走过，有一种被它们恶狠狠瞪着的错觉。

“停。”Finch说。“那边有一个警卫在巡视。”

Reese原地停住了，背抵在门与门之间的墙壁上，一只手垂到腰际。

“他离开了。”

Reese继续前行。

“走右边的走廊，第六扇门。”

Reese像一个幽灵一样轻捷地穿过那片开放区域。灯投射的是一种古怪的蓝光，照得他手上的血管格外明显，周围安静得让他耳边不停听得到嗡嗡声，为此他紧张地挺直了腰背。第六扇门通往又一片复杂的走廊。

“右转。停。有警卫，冲你的方向来了。”

Reese在一条条走廊里穿行，按照Finch的指令时行时停。几分钟后，他站到一扇关闭的门前。耳边，Finch急促地吸了一口气；Reese自己在预知动作不够快到足以避开一记重拳的时候也是这么吸气的。

“周围没有人，Reese先生。”Finch在他耳边说，“你可以进。”

房间里没有灯。唯一的光线来自天花板上的几扇天窗，银蓝色的月光映照进来。房间里基本都是灰扑扑的形状：一张桌子，仅有一张椅子——传递着令人压抑的信息——几个书架；往台阶下走两步是一张沙发和一张扶手椅。远处的角落里，靠着一个书架有一张床。

Reese朝着那边走过去。被子蒙着一个一动不动的身形。他弯腰探手。

触手柔软。

就算他不是特工，调皮童年的记忆也足以让他在一瞬间反映过来——典型的小孩子把戏，被子下盖着的是枕头。

“Finch，”Reese压低声音，“这是个诱饵，我们中了——”

“埋伏？”

Reese猛然转身。

Nathan Ingram。


	3. Chapter 3

Ingram翘着腿坐在离门几米远的一张椅子上，手里拿着一个小小的扁平的东西。月光照在他身上，光影塑出锐利的线条；他看上去像石头，像一尊空等数十年的焦虑雕像。Reese的目光落到他身上时，他稍稍挺直了身体。随着他的动作，光线照出他皱巴巴的西装、一头金棕色的头发以及扬起的方正宽阔的下颚。

"John，" Finch的声音高出何止八度， "John，是不是——"

"没错，是他。"

"好像已经过了你的就寝时间，嗯？ " Ingram说。他扬起手中的东西，摇得它哐啷响。"你是想找这个？我一直都在好奇，他们什么时候会派人来。"

Reese踏近一步。

"一块电路板。" Ingram的语气几乎称得上得意。"做得有点糙，但是能用。"

它看起来一点都不像电路板：电线从奇奇怪怪的地方伸出来，比Finch在号码和号码之间的闲暇时间里在图书馆摆弄的那些粗糙笨重得多。但Ingram肯定是靠着这个就办到了：他联系上了他们。三年，在一个个几乎伸手不见五指的漆黑夜晚，他自己生造了一台能凑活用的临时电脑。

如果Reese不赶时间的话，他会对这种坚忍不拔的毅力大加赞扬的。他意识到，Ingram本有一个机会可以发出SOS求救信号但他没有，他把这个机会用于向他的朋友示警。

"我跟那些把你关在这里的人不是一伙儿的，" Reese说， "我来是为了帮你。"

Ingram静下来。"怎么帮？"他小心地问——过于小心翼翼的口吻表明这个人甚至已不敢怀有希望。

"帮你逃出去。"Reese走过去，拉开门。

Ingram放低了电路板。在幽暗的光线下他的目光专注，瞳仁是银黑色的。他站起身，姿势有一点少年意气，半是愠怒，半带挑衅。

"你为谁工作？"

"一个朋友。"

"你是什么人？"

"朋友的朋友。"

"Reese，" Finch厉声示警，"我们犯了个错误。"

"哪里不对？"

"Nathan被[i][b]监听[/b][/i]了。你们说的每一句话他们都听得到。他们知道你在这里，而且现在正在冲这里来。"

Reese朝门口走去。"我们得走了，现在。"

他的目光在Reese和门之间来回游移。"是时候换个风景看看了。" Ingram说。他把电路板扔到地上。那东西不出意外地发出碎裂的声音，因为他在走出去的路上用脚跟狠狠碾过。 

他们安静地闪身出了房间，步履匆匆地顺着走廊时而左拐时而右拐——为了尽可能远离原先那间房，他们拐过无数道弯。一扇扇门全都是紧闭的，墙壁光洁毫无痕迹，走廊一式一样得令人不安：这是完美的迷宫，高墙森严，无从攀爬，道路蜿蜒曲折，不知通向何方。

他们转过拐角。走廊尽头是一台电梯，电梯门上的显示灯在闪烁。

"别担心，我会拖住它。"Finch说，"现在往回走。别右拐——有警卫从那边过来了。"

Reese转了方向。"楼下怎么样了？ "

"留了几个人在原地，但大部分都冲着楼梯来了。"

"平民呢？"

"还在楼里。所以交火并非上策。"他停顿了一下， "我可以对他们的通讯系统进行干扰。噢——特警刚刚接到了通知。"

"还有别的好消息么，Finch？"

Ingram一步没有踏稳。Reese感觉对方侧着头打量着他。

"我正在想对策。停。右边有两名警卫朝你们过来了。别站在走廊里。"

Reese穿过拱门，走进一个小办公室。此时，他耳边传来Finch猛抽一口气的声音。

是这个惊惶的声音救了他们的命。

子弹飞过来的时候，Reese已经用力抓住Ingram的手臂，拽着他一起扑到地上。子弹的巨大冲击力打得被他们用作掩体的桌子摇摇晃晃，电脑也传来了被击碎击裂的声音，然后风暴渐渐平息，轻巧的脚步声传来。

Reese在警卫出现在他身后的时候扭过身体，横扫对方下盘。后者立足不稳，手里的枪也脱了手，划着弧线从桌子上方飞出。但他恢复得很快，跟Reese在同一时刻站起来。Reese蹲身躲过警卫的第一记拳头招呼，反拧他手臂到背后，牢牢地将他控制在自己身前。

两张桌子之外，另一名警卫开枪，子弹射入了第一个警卫的身体。Reese松开对方的尸身，自己飞身扑到书桌另一面，用身体作为武器撞上第二名警卫。

一场混战：他时不时缠到电线，碰到电路板，还有一支笔的尖尖头戳到他上臂。警卫即将站起身。Reese夺下他的枪，一枪打在他腿上。

"Reese先生。" Finch锐声问， "你没事吧？"

"有惊无险，Finch。"他喘着气回答。

"我不知道这是怎么回事。在我告诉你方向的时候，那边明明是安全的，但他们改了行进方向。可是他们没可能——"话说一半，Finch停了下来， "除非他们知道。他们肯定是劫持了我们的通讯网络。他们在监听我们，[i][b]现在[/b][/i]。John——留意红灯。"通话就此中断。  
   
Reese取下耳机，一脚踩碎。[i][b]留意红灯？[/b][/i]天杀的这是什么意思。

Reese开始将脚从乱七八糟的电线里拔出来。

冰凉的金属贴上他的脖子。

Reese静立不动了。

"你是什么人？" Ingram质问。

"现在没时间搞这套。" Reese说。

"你自称是朋友的朋友——你朋友的朋友，还是我朋友的朋友？"这个男人说话的时候改了一点点节奏，语调听起来既和气，又微带嘲讽。

"实话实话，" Reese回答，"我和Harold共事。"

"你看起来可不像是会和我朋友有往来的那种人。"

"你看起来并不像会和[i][b]我[/b][/i]朋友有往来的那种人。"时间每过去一秒，他们的对手就越近一步。Reese试图说服他。"我知道你现在不信任我，但我在想办法帮你。"抵住他后颈的枪膛戳得更用力了。在告诉Finch被强行限制人身自由会令人心性发生改变时，Reese 是认真这么想的。如果Ingram以前不是个有胆子杀人的人，他现在有了。"他推崇托尔斯泰和田纳西·威廉斯为文学天才，但海明威呢，'斯巴达式的极简风散文拼命拉长到200页就没什么意思了'。" Reese说。"他喜欢棒球，本尼迪克蛋，还有，说话天马行空不着边际。" 说到这里，他闭上嘴，希望他在过去几个月里搜集到的碎片符合Nathan Ingram认识的那个Harold。

他脖子处的压力减轻了。Reese转过身。淡蓝色的光投了阴影在Ingram的脸上，衬得他轮廓线条锐利分明。

"你们怎样认识的？" Ingram问。

"我当时需要一个目标，而他当时需要人帮忙阻止犯罪。"

Ingram准备开口，但又停下。"摩斯代码。"他指出。

Reese转过头。天花板墙角处的安全摄像头一闪一闪：[i][b]红色[/b][/i]的灯。短促的闪烁，然后是长的，长，短，长，短，……点，线，线，点，线，点……[i][b]A...C...K...[/b][/i]Ack。Acknowledge。Reese上前，走到摄像头范围内，抬了抬下巴。[color=Silver]（*确认收到）[/color]  
   
点，线，点，点……[i][b]左侧楼梯。有干扰。[/b][/i]

Finch。只有Finch想得出法子在通讯完全断掉的情况下继续保证行动顺利进行。他们按照Finch的指示到了左手的楼梯边。楼梯内传来迭杂的脚步声，越来越近，金属的撞击声，发号施令声。Reese抬头看着正对他们的安全摄像头。

"你说的干扰在哪里，Finch？"

火警尖利地响起。一秒钟之后，所有的灯都灭了。

一片漆黑。

"这能有什么见鬼的帮助？" Ingram问。

Reese朝他转过身。"朝前走，别开口。"

黑暗中的楼梯间如同一个令人窒息的大沼泽，里面的人手持武器慌乱挥舞，叫喊声在四下的墙壁间来回折射回荡，空气里弥漫着浓厚的惊惶感。他俩费力地从警卫之间穿过。

成功。

一楼办公间有几束手电筒光。工作人员都站了起来，表情紧张警觉。那些电筒光束像是探照灯一样从他们脸上扫过。

一个女人抓住他的手臂。 "有火警——是着火了吗？"

Reese点头。

"所有人都出去。"女人一边喊，一边将文件夹在胳膊下。"楼上着火了。"

工作人员开始涌向门口。Reese老早以前就懂得利用这种适度的混乱局面了。

[i][b]干得漂亮啊，Finch。[/b][/i]

手电筒光涌到了街上，照到特警队的黑色行动车上又反射开。空气几乎称得上温暖，但边缘微有寒意，像是一个气泡，即将炸裂开的气泡。

Ingram用力猛吸一口气。"三年。"他就说了这两个字，然后便闭上嘴。

一名特警队员在检查从楼内出来的人的员工证件。Reese猛地伸出一只手拦住Ingram。他在心里盘算要不要试着悄悄溜过去，但是不行——那个查证件的人已经看见他们了。他又考虑着杀出去的可能性——但其他的特警队员仅三米之遥。

"我已经告诉过你了，我要进去找我的同事。我不明白为什么我不能——"

"里头现在有情况，先生。"

无线电通话的声音，夏虫的唧唧声，还有Finch独特的抑扬顿挫的声音。Reese转过身。

Finch几乎在同一刻转身，看到了他。他离开特警队员。"就是他们，在那。" Finch一瘸一拐地走向Reese。

“我以为我告诉过你待在车里别出来。” Reese低声说。

“我以为你知道那不可能。” Finch回答。

“’Finch’。” Ingram说，”我早该料到的。”

Finch全身僵直了一秒钟。他转身面向Ingram，眼镜后，他的眼睛是两颗大大的珠子，一打不同的情绪从他脸上闪过，快得Reese没办法辨清；有可能包含爱，愤怒，悲伤，欢欣，但所有情绪因为过于浓烈而相似，难以分辨。

“我完全没料到……” 他说。”这种情况，哪怕是其中一点点。”他的声音哽住了。他蹒跚地往前踏出一步，伸手去拉Ingram的手臂。手指碰到衣袖时，Finch盯着Ingram，眼睛里是一个孩子生平第一回看到什么东西时所特有的惊奇。他猛吸一口气。”Nathan，我太——我太[i][b]抱——[/b][/i]”

“能重新看到你我真高兴，Harold。” Ingram静静地说。

特警队员朝他们走过来。

Finch伸手到口袋里，塞了一个东西到Ingram手中——一张证件。

夜风流转。Finch笑了，一个少见的、发自心底的微笑。他柔声说：”能重新看到你我也很高兴，Nathan。”


	4. Chapter 4

Finch拉开门。在他身后，Reese和Nathan在门廊处等候。因为需要营造荒弃图书馆的形象，他们从未清理过一楼：书籍凌乱地散落在布满灰尘的地上，有些摊开着，低头能看到一行行字迹——“谁说不能重现过去？当然可以。”，“然后又是一声忧伤的叹息。”[color=Silver]（*谁说不能重现过去？当然可以——《了不起的盖茨比》。“然后又是一声忧伤的叹息。”——《爱丽丝镜中奇遇》）[/color]

“你回了这里。”在他身后，Nathan说，声音里有一丝惊奇。“为什么？”

“要画圆，就得以开始的地方为终点，Nathan。”

他已经彻头彻尾检查过Nathan，以防他身上还有窃听器，然后告诉他，他会给他买一张机票——随便他去哪里都可以——帮他准备假文件、建立新生活。”[i][b]那我不就没办法和你叙旧了吗？[/b][/i]”Ingram说——用他所习惯的慵懒语调，带着一个假笑。”[i][b]我哪里都不去，Harold。[/b][/i]” 除了那段对话之外，在他们开车到机场、一小时的航程以及开车回图书馆的路上，所有人都异常沉默。Nathan看起来像贝类，紧紧闭着壳的那种。Reese将Finch从Root手底下救出之后Finch摆的是什么表情，Nathan脸上也是一式一样的表情。

沉默有一种一触即碎的味道，所以Finch不肯打破沉默。每一次他的视线落在Nathan身上，他看到的是鬼魂。他亲眼见到轮渡爆炸之后他们覆盖那具“尸体”，亲耳听到“任务完成”。从那一刻之后，Nathan的死便是一条基本物理法则，如同一道方程式一样不可推翻。Nathan还活着，能走能说——单这一点便让他有某些定律被打破的诡异感觉。

他们上到二楼。

天快破晓了，快了，但还没有，幽微的晨曦斜斜地射进来。他打开门上的锁，试着站在一个局外人的立场来看图书馆：显然有人在频繁使用它。

Nathan缓慢地绕行一圈。他在号码墙前面停下脚步。”这里的号码这么多。” 他转身。“你救了多少？"

"比我们失去的多。" Finch回答。

那种沉默又回来了。

用他眼角的余光，他能看到Reese警惕地站在通往他们工作间的门口。

Finch清了清嗓子。”我认为我们可以推断，经过前一晚的事情，必然会有某些不良后果。如果你在这里待上一两个礼拜可能会比较合适，直到主控者那头的风声稍微平复。与此同时，我们可以考虑考虑你今后的安排。事实上，你能够出国是最好的，毕竟你是IFT的脸面人物……”他指了指图书馆的另外一部分。”我们改造了一部分房间作为卧室，它们的面积不是太大，但是——"

“我早就习惯了’不是太大’，Harold。”Nathan打断他的话。

他飞快地点点头。”哦，是啊。" Finch突然产生了强烈的收拾欲。他一瘸一拐地走到主房间，抓起那个装甜甜圈的空盒子，把他们用过的纸杯叠起来，然后一股脑地丢进垃圾桶。他把Reese的闲置西装从窗台上拿起来挂到衣帽架上去，然后用脚把狗狗的床（Bear不在；在他们离开纽约之前，Reese把它送到Leon那边寄养了）推到桌子下。当他转过身，Nathan莫名所以但在微微发笑，与之相映照的是Reese脸上克制的难以置信表情。

图书馆里依然沉默着——原来，这种沉默并非一触即碎，而是像一根橡皮筋：能伸能缩，顽固异常，随时卷土重来。安静一直是Finch所珍惜的东西，但这一次它让他后背僵直紧张——他知道，他这样是因为Nathan。追溯到他们在麻省理工分享同一间宿舍的时光，这个男人没完没了的闲聊一度让他抓狂，但随着时间慢慢推移，他开始欣赏这一点。作为一个内向的人，让Nathan去填补空白部分自有令人舒心之处。

“我得去问候下我们的警探先生了。" Reese走进房间，从Nathan身边绕过去。抽屉被翻得哗啦响。Reese拿出两副耳机，两只手机，自留了一组，另一组递给Finch。.

“你这边怎么样啊，Lionel？”

Fusco的声音通过扬声器传过来。 “你终于知道打电话了。我说，你偶尔接个电话能怎样啊，会怀孕？"

“我的手机摔坏了。”

“又坏了？四眼儿没扣你工资算你走运。"

“你怎么知道他没扣？” Nathan闻言看了一眼Finch。 "Moore安全吗？”

“他倒是安全，哥差点中枪了，为了救他。有四个打手在他干活的科技公司附近对他下手。我把他丢到警局里了。保护性拘留。你是要过来把他弄走呢，还是说你们还在度假？"

Nathan挑眉。

“我们会对威胁加以处理的，警探。" Finch插话。 “非常感谢你的帮助。”

Reese挂掉了电话。

“你现在和警察联手？" Nathan问。

“一两个而已。” Reese回答。他把手机塞进口袋。”我去和Solstice的朋友们聊两句。”他迟疑了一下，问， "Finch？”

这是个疑问句，然而也不是。Finch眨眼，然后本能地点点头。铁栅栏门在Reese离开发出金属碰撞的哐当声。

图书馆又静下来。他转过身，面对Nathan。自他们将他从政府秘密窝点里救出来之后，他头一次好好地细看他。他看上去——和以前还是一样；但这个一样是通过一面扭曲的镜子或者一口荡漾的池塘照出来的一样。他的改变在于面颊上一层浅浅的胡子茬，不在于凌乱的头发，也不在于眼睛下的黑眼圈，而是在于他历经的艰辛。他看起来憔悴，疲惫，缺少光芒。

“这就是你们的工作模式？” Nathan问， “他动手，你动脑？"

“分工并没有这么明确，但差不多吧。"

“肯定比两个软件工程师组队要强。"

这个——这个是他早知不可避免的。他一直在等他发难。 "Nathan，” Finch的呼吸急促了起来，“在事故之后——”

“呵，可惜那并不是事故。"

“那场爆炸，发生的事情——它完全改变了我。说这个也于事无补，但你一定要相信，我的遗憾无以复加。”

“你跟我，都付了代价。” Nathan面无表情地指指他，指着他僵硬的站姿和那条跛了的腿。”轮渡？"

并非原宥；也并非安慰。Finch不确定他自己期待过怎样的反应……反正他知道，清楚地知道，无论原宥或安慰，他一样都不配得到。他没办法忍受干站着，必须得找点事情做。 “你要不要——我这里有茶。" Nathan愤愤然瞪他一眼。他叹息。 “好吧，我相信我们在附近放有威士忌。"

“我们。”

这句话同样并非是问句。 “我信任他。”Finch说。

“我还以为你不信任任何人。” 这句话介于说笑与挑衅之间。 “他让我想到那所监狱里的看守。同样没有感情的眼神，动作安静得像[i][b]一只猫[/b][/i]。”

“他跟看守囚禁你的那些人绝非同类，我向你保证。"

“你调查过他的背景吗？”

“没有，我直接在图书馆门口贴了个’急聘帮手’的告示然后便招了他。我当然调查了他的背景。机器也有帮忙。" 他顺着一条走道往深处走。

“你现在付他多少钱，Harold？” Nathan扬声问。

经过纪实区域，经过文学区域，Finch越走越远，所以他提高了音量。 “这不是钱的事——对他来说不是。" 隔着一排排书架，Finch听不太真切Nathan的答复，但Nathan听上去并不满意。

经过参考类书籍、悬疑惊悚以及科幻小说区，通俗言情小说架子底层有一片空的区域，里头放了一个饮料柜。Finch拿起威士忌往回走。

他听到主机运作的低沉嗡嗡声。Nathan打开了若干显示屏之一，上头播放着二十四小时循环新闻。

“希望你不介意。” Nathan说， “我有好一阵子没听说世界新动向了。等等——可别告诉我迪克·切尼当选了。”[color=Silver]（*2001-2009年间美国副总统）[/color]

Finch不知道该怎么评价这种程度的与世隔绝。他找到两只干净的玻璃杯，将它们递过去。

“而且我也有好一阵子没喝过酒了。"

“那么你会喜欢这瓶酒的。它是——" Finch拿起瓶子查看酒标。 “麦卡伦黄金三桶威士忌。二十一年陈酿。”[color=Silver]（*苏格兰知名威士忌品牌，号称纯麦威士忌酒中的劳斯莱斯，价格根据发酵年份高低不等，二十一年陈大概在RMB 4,000/700 ml上下）[/color]

Nathan接过酒瓶。 “只喝最好的？我希望你现在还喝酒。"

事实上，他很长一段时间都没有碰过酒了，自从拿到了人道主义奖和交易顺利交割之后，自从与Nathan举杯共庆之后。他从他们放在IFT的库存里拿走了这瓶麦卡伦，以及另外一大堆多到有点离谱的酒，以为或许终有一天他会重新发现值得庆祝的事情——然而，尽管他和Reese有过高兴的时候，但对Reese而言，“酒精”与“庆祝”是风马牛不相及的两件事情。

Nathan将要倒酒，但又停下。他的双手转动着杯子。"Will在哪里？”

Finch迟疑着回答： “苏丹。"

“他还好吗？”

"Will很好，Nathan。” Finch轻声回答。 “他辞掉了实习住院医生的工作去帮助苏丹人——他想要治本。你会为他骄傲的。"

他的手指摩挲着杯缘。 “我会的。”

“你不能去见他，Nathan。现在不能让任何人知道你还活着。"

“我懂。”两个字，暴躁而苦涩。Nathan熟练地翻腕，倒上两杯酒。他看着Finch，前额的头发垂到眼睛前——这个情景如此眼熟，带来的似曾相识感如同一把尖刀插到Finch心上。 “我发现你添置了些新西装。" Nathan说。

“我想要改变改变衣柜里的行头。"

“不单衣服，[i][b]你[/b][/i]也改变了。”

他颔首。 “因为你。”

Nathan的视线仔细追循着Finch认真的一点头。他摇摇杯子，杯底的酒令人头晕地晃荡着。 “我们应该聊聊轮渡之后的事情。"

轮渡。Finch听到政府走狗说的话——“任务完成”——显然指的是注射镇静剂和制造死亡假象，而非真正痛下杀手。Nathan再次醒来的时候身在政府的一处秘密基地里，但天知道这个基地具体在哪里；Denten Weeks和一个月之前出现在机器的上一个存放处并与Finch有过交谈的那个男人来看他。他们想让Nathan黑进Machine，钻透黑匣子，改动代码，让机器从此可以被用于追踪和定位个体。Nathan知道自己是办不到的，所以他告诉他们这个任务完成不了： “[i][b]他们不是工程师，所以我给他们打了个比方，告诉他们这个跟系鞋带是一个道理：鞋带好系，不一定好解。[/b][/i]” 所以他们转而要求他建造一台新的机器，一台他们能够充分利用的机器。他照办了。 “[b][i]好几年时间，我用我还记得起来的、你写的代码，一点点地做。[/b][/i]” 他们从未用Will来威胁他——没有直白地威胁他，但双方心照不宣。除此之外，客观讲，他的待遇还不错。他所使用的电脑是被人监控的，所以他开始偷藏零星的小零件，用于建造他自己的电脑。他甚至自己做了个监听器——他拆解了在自己身上找到的那枚——并且安到主控者麾下的某个人身上。在他那台山寨计算机大体完工的时候，他通过监听得知他们找到了Finch的存在，以及他们准备在Solstice生擒他。

“我当时并不确信我发出的信息能不能及时传递到你那里。" Nathan说。

“刚刚好。” Finch回答。

然后Finch对他说了些机器的事情：病毒，它的自由。 

“这么说，它的确是希望我们出手帮助别人。" Nathan的声音里有点接近于惊叹或者敬畏。[i][b]我救了五个人。它希望我这么做。[/b][/i]

“其实贴近真相的人是你，尽管我们俩当时谁都没有意识到这一点。" Finch同意。

“这程序编得真厉害。" Nathan的笑容有些像是真的了。

Finch接着对他讲述他们的工作和号码。 “[i][b]婴儿？你偷了一个襁褓中的婴儿？[/b][/i]” 然后是： “[i][b]你和黑帮大佬维持着棋友的关系？[/b][/i]" 再然后是：“[i][b]迷幻药？一个漂亮女人就能让你嗑到嗨？要是我能早几年知道这事儿……[/b][/i]”

一个事实对他一记重击：他如此[i][b]思念[/b][/i]Nathan。在他和Nathan相遇之前，他的社交一直是和电路板进行沟通——他不曾介意，因为他喜欢这样。但Nathan是第一个让他觉得有所羁绊的人，第一个在代码与电路之外将他与世界相连的人。

[hr]

号码永远不会停止。

此后他们经办的第一个案子是一个女人图谋杀害她的百万富翁丈夫，因为他在被爱情左右的时候签过婚前协议。

Finch端坐在电脑前，Nathan在来回踱步，Reese穿行于一个高雅聚会中，留意着那对夫妻。Finch已经把他们的日常通讯工具换成了免提电话。 

“她刚刚说这些松露巧克力花了多少钱来着？" Reese装出感兴趣的样子，一本正经地问。

"Delafee。” Finch回答。 “五百美金一磅。”[color=Silver]（*瑞士品牌，旗下的巧克力、软糖、起泡酒、雪茄统统动不动加23k食用金片、金箔、金粉、金泡沫。总之一个词，土豪）[/color]

“你听上去有美食家的派头，Harold，跟你在麻省理工的时候是大不一样了。" Nathan问， “还记不记得我每次花四个美元买拿铁你都会做怪相？"

Finch完全[i][b]听得到[/b][/i]Reese脑袋在飞转。

“是啊，唔，可不是人人名下都有信托基金。" Finch回答。

“是啊，但是当——"

Finch努力想要找一个彬彬有礼的方式让Nathan闭嘴。 

“——我们还是大一新生的时候——”

他切换了线路。

Nathan盯着电话，不再踱步。 “他对你有所了解吗，Harold？”

“足够多。”

“我猜这意味着否。” 他继续来回踱步。

Finch切换回去。

“你知道中途断线迟早会让我们中的某个人受伤的吧？" Reese问。他的声音里有一线锐利锋芒。

“我道歉，Reese先生。我回来了。你在你们的晚宴上注意到什么不对劲的地方了吗？"

“是的。Fowler太太刚刚往Fowler先生的酒里加了点料——我相信是毒药。"

“我敢说他对所有的毒药都了如指掌。” Nathan喃喃地发表意见。

当着Nathan的面和Reese讲电话但Nathan只能听到其中一半对话内容，这让Finch觉得有些失礼的尴尬，所以他才改用免提；现在他后悔这个决定。他敲了一下耳机，关掉免提。

“他刚刚是在质疑我的人品？" Reese发问。

“我相信只要你提议，他一定会一口答应跟你骑马比武。”[color=Silver]（*中世纪骑士的风俗，手持长枪在马背上比武。我觉得可以参见冰与火之歌里的比武大会）[/color]

身体碰撞的声音，然后是液体泼溅的声音。

“——现在这些[i][b]端盘子的[/b][/i]啊——” 一个女声说。

“我拿到杯子了。" Reese说。 “我会拿给Carter，让她看看能不能确定是什么东西。如果她能提取到指纹，Fowler太太就能够被定罪了。"

“与此同时，请留意这对夫妻，确保不会有什么意外情况。”

 “有情况再联系。”

[hr]  

第三起案子：一个年轻男孩想要离开帮派，但帮派可不允许金盆洗手这回事。

Finch在查找多名帮派成员的案底记录，试图查出帮派头目。Nathan又在来回踱步：每走五步，他脚下的木地板就会吱嘎一声；每吱嘎一声，Finch的背就紧张一分。Finch见过Reese来回踱步，带着笼中困兽的致命优雅；但Nathan的踱步像是拿指甲刮黑板。

“你能不能考虑坐一坐？" Finch没能管住自己的嘴，问。

“我已经坐了足足三年了，Harold。”

“我知道让你闭门不出是很难受，但[i][b]退一万步[/b][/i]说，就算是主控者没有派人搜捕你，你依然是纽约最为人熟知的面孔之一，确切说是整个美国。你不能——“[color=Silver]（*作者的设定是Nathan的脸为大多数美国人熟知，因为在原剧里，Shaw几乎在三秒钟之内就认出了他，尽管Shaw看到的只是他和Finch在约摸三十年之前的一张合影）[/color]

“我还以为你停止指手画脚扮演上帝了呢。” Nathan厉声回答。 “我不指望你能懂。你一直都喜欢藏身在电脑的背后。你[i][b]喜欢[/b][/i]离群索居。"

Finch眨眨眼。如果说他有所改变的话，Nathan同样不复从前；他的脾气现在一点即着。

“你过去三[i][b]年[/b][/i]都在满城乱逛，而我——"

“并不是说我们这一头就一直是一帆风顺。" Finch生硬地回答。他眼前看到了那场炫目的爆炸以及Grace，复健，后脑勺上开了个大洞的Alicia，还有Sam Grove既空虚又疯狂的眼神。

Nathan叹了一口气，手指梳挠着头发。 “对不起。我感觉自己像狄更斯笔下的人物，在灰尘满满的书架之间游荡，感受着 ‘西方文明的堕落’。倒不是说我不喜欢狄更斯啊。" 他补了一句，试图缓和气氛。他的怒气已经平息下去了——他们的相处模式就是这样：他们激烈争吵，然后又迅速和好。

Finch的电话响了。

"Finch，我已经找到了Danny。我现在马上带他去安全的地方。" Reese说。 “但我需要你找到他们的账簿——我们得拿到点什么作为砝码。" 通话断开了。

“你确信这是个好主意？” Nathan的踱步停止了那么一瞬。 “我还以为你付钱给他，为的就是你不必做任何……" 他挥挥手，朝Finch的方向。

“跑腿活？大多数时候，是的。" 他僵硬地站着，伸手去扶桌子，指关节发白。

Nathan朝他走过去。 “你没——"

“我没事，Nathan。”

"Harold……”Nathan的眼神其实有些伤人；它在他从未纵容自己去沉溺的情绪上撕裂了一道不容忽视的口子，是的，此前他并未沉溺于自怜，哪怕是在医院里被白墙和白大褂包围的时候，哪怕是在失去身边所有人之后。他向来不善于应对怜悯，特别是如果怜悯来自深知他热爱晨跑的人。

锐痛穿过他的身体。他明知无益却不能自控去想：他和Nathan，到底谁是爆炸之后更幸运的人。令他不安的是，这个问题他无法回答。

[hr]

到第六起案子的时候，Nathan也开始帮忙处理号码。Finch设法确保Reese和Nathan不必直接点对点地共同工作——他知道，执行任务需要无条件的信任，而就这两个人来说，没有谁信任另一方。

多一个人手意味着更少险境，更少失手，而且，本应意味着更多的睡眠时间。但是，在晚上，他毫无睡意地躺着，情绪像是被砂纸揉搓过。有时候，他只是走过图书馆的一个拐角而已，但他看到的景象却像是神迹足以夺走他的呼吸。递一杯咖啡给Nathan，交流代码，回到他们习惯的你来我往的拌嘴……这些他曾经[i][b]笃信[/b][/i]他再也没有机会去做的事情。

然而，三年以前他们之间的友谊日益紧张，三年之后它留下的锋利棱角依然还在——这一次，他们的争执激烈程度一如既往，或许，有过之而无不及。

Finch此前从来没有像现在这样清楚：原来，欢喜和烦忧是同一枚硬币的不同两面。

新号码那边出现变故。与Reese的通讯断掉了，而Finch不得不躲进一大片仓库中的一间以避开杀手。在长达四小时的漫漫等待中，Nathan一直在他耳边絮叨。

“……走进去。你瞪了我一眼，眼神那个严厉啊，我爸都没那么凶过我…… "

“你当时像条淋湿了的狗一样全身上下都在滴水，全滴到我书上了。" Finch打断他的话。 “而且，你钻到楼里来完全就是为了躲雨。”

“嘿，论理说，一个一百斤出头的麻省眼镜仔不该让我害怕才是，但你一下子就把我镇住了，我当时就觉得我一定得和你结交结交。”

再晚些： “……在我赞扬了海明威之后，我还以为你会抓起一本书往我头上扔…… "

 “但你马上就田纳西·威廉斯发表了卓有见地的看法，令我刮目相看，所以我没下得去手……" 这同样也是他从未纵容自己沉溺的事情：回忆。他和Nathan初相识的时候，他以为他是个让人难以忍受的、自命学识渊博的富家子。但他的令人难以忍受同时亦有讨喜之处：就算还在那时候，Nathan便已经执着于当一名白骑士了。

[hr]

第八桩案子：一名囚犯的谋杀罪名被新发现的证据洗清，原来，他的所谓谋杀出自他妻子的陷害。在他们成功阻止妻子杀害丈夫以掩盖罪行的企图之后，他们驱车送那个男人前往八十公里之外的地方与骨肉分离了六年的儿子团聚。

当他们回到图书馆的时候，Nathan坐在台阶上，一件大衣半穿半披。

“我还是很喜欢和人相处的。” 他开口说， “我只是——有点不适应。"

他的头发被汗水浸得潮乎乎的，他的呼吸也过于急促了一些。 Finch有过亲身体验，他知道恐慌发作的症状是怎样的。 “可以理解。” Finch一只手放在扶栏上，小心地说。 “你本来打算去哪儿来着？”

Nathan膝头上放了几张纸。他用一只手指划过纸张的边缘。 “飞往苏丹的航班。三十分钟前就起飞了。"

Finch看不起自己；他居然因为创伤后应激障碍阻止了Nathan离开而庆幸。 “是因为号码，对不对？" Finch问。他想要在Nathan身边坐下，但直觉告诉他别这样。Nathan的安静，他的内敛，都和以前不一样了。

“不对，Harold，是因为我三年没见到我儿子了，就这么简单。" Nathan站起身，将手里的纸张折叠起来。 “你不必努力想要理解我。"

“你说得对，我没必要努力。" 他眼角的余光注意到Reese在门边不自在地挪动了一下。[i][b]假如你有哪怕一个你在意的人，你就会明白我的感受。[/b][/i]Nathan从来不擅长含蓄。 “不管你怎么想，我在这些事之前是有过未婚妻的。"

“是啊是啊，她现在在哪儿呢，Harold？你过去想要把机器和机器吐出来的号码抛到脑后，而现在看起来你显然是把她抛到脑后了。你抛弃起人来比我得心应手得多。"

突然之间，他暴怒了，他甚至不知道自己可以怒火填膺到这个程度。三年之前，他打定了主意要和她结婚，“[i][b]回复真实的自己，再也不用任何谎言掩饰。[/b][/i]”——直到他的计划被炸得灰飞烟灭。 “我没有选择，因为你没有给过我选择。如果你没有联系那个记者——如果你听进去了我给你的警告——我本来会拥有自己的[i][b]生活[/b][/i]。[i][b]真正的生活[/b][/i]。"

继愤怒之后是内疚。他头脑里理性的那一部分亦深知，鉴于他扮演的角色和作出的决定，他的责难极其不公。Nathan受伤的表情进一步佐证了这一点。但让他闭上嘴的是Reese；Finch留意到Reese转身离开了作为回避。

沉默有一种致命的分量。Finch自嘲但也不无自怜地想——这又是一桩他此前不曾放纵自己深思的丑陋事情——这里正是他和Nathan之间长达三十年友情分崩离析的地方。果真是西方文明的堕落。

之后两个号码的处理，Finch和Reese是通过电话交流进行的。但最后，Finch终于鼓起勇气，在下一个号码出现的时候安排了他和Reese的面对面会面。


	5. Chapter 5

Reese走进公园，经过长椅、散步的情侣以及路灯。空气里有夏天的味道，一束束阳光打在繁茂的树木枝叶上。他来到一片开阔的空地，其上零星排着以棋盘为桌面的桌椅，脚下的砖块随着他的走动发出轻微的咔哒声，跟周围棋子挪动时发出的轻微声音相应和。

Finch独自一人坐在左手边最远处的桌子旁。

Reese拉开他对面的椅子坐下来。他这一边的棋盘上摆的是白子；他短暂地怀疑Finch是不是为了利用白子的象征意味而有意为之，然后他撇开了这个念头。[color=Silver]（*white knight，国际象棋里的白方马，又有白骑士、侠客的意思）[/color]

“我猜我落子的速度可没有Elias那么快。”Reese移动了一枚卒。

“或许有，或许没有。”Finch合上他一直在看的那本书，也往前推了下卒子。“不过就我所知，在我对弈过的棋手里，你是棋路最捉摸不定的，没有之一，”Reese因为这句话短暂地得意了一下，但是Finch紧接着的下一句马上粉碎了他的得意，“像是维京时代的狂战士。”[color=Silver]（*狂战士，挪威战士，据说在战斗时处于被催眠般的暴怒情绪里，凶狠，狂躁，往往不穿盔甲上阵）[/color]

Reese准备走另一枚卒子，但又收了手。

“我最近都没怎么见到你。”Finch故作漫不经心地说。

他的手指悬在马的上方。他们救出Ingram已经有十二天了，他开始完全依靠Finch通过通话提供的协助处理号码已经有四天了。Finch期待地看着他。“最近在拾掇公寓。”最终，Reese回答。他走了马。

“我会给你买些窗帘。”Finch用卒吃掉了马，棋子移动发出轻微的声音。

Reese用自己的卒子吃掉Finch的卒。当他抬起头，Finch正小心地审视着他。“我们有新号码了吗？”

Finch张开嘴复又闭上。阳光照在他的眼镜上，反射开，在他脸上投下一片阴影。“我们确实收到了号码。”短暂的沉默之后，他回答。Finch翻开书——“[i][b]因为我不能为死神停步，所以他好心地留步等我[/b][/i]”——抽出一张照片。齐肩的褐色直发，线条分明的五官轮廓，穿着有领衬衫。“Callie Bishop，二十八岁，在上东区一家律所[i][b]嘉禾律师事务所[/i][/b]担任律师助理。她入职……两年了，和她的同事负责诉讼辩护。”[color=Silver]（*艾米莉·狄金森的诗歌。作者认为以女诗人非常注重隐私、离群索居和性情孤僻的性情，Finch会很喜欢她）[/color]

“这些人是律师，他们得罪的人可不会少。”

“你需要跟紧她。”Finch的视线越过Reese的肩膀。“我建议你现在就开始。”

Reese扭过头。

Bishop一手提着公文包，一手端着咖啡，正步履轻快地穿过公园。

“她住的地方离这里两个街区。每天早上她都会穿过这座公园，坐地铁去上班。”Finch起身。“我还有一个约会要赴，Reese先生，所以我不会在图书馆。但我安排了Nathan为你提供帮助，如果你有需要的话。”

“Ingram做过这种任务吗？”

“我相信他会学得很快。你能不能接受……？”

“我是个很有合作精神的人，Finch；你知道的。”

Finch犹豫着站起身；在此之前他吃掉了Reese的象。

“Finch。”

Finch停下来。

“你看起来忧心忡忡的。”

他想了想，然后点了下头。“也许我确有忧心的理由。”

Reese目送他绕过一张张棋桌。因为他高低不平的步子，即使走出很远了，Reese依然可以一眼从人群中找到他。

[hr]

Reese黑进了她的手机，然后找了个屋顶监视律所所在的二楼。这比进到律所里要快；进律所还得先预约。

一个小时过去了。两个小时过去了。她说的基本都是法律术语，有提到一桩“Cummings案”；偶尔掉个书袋；喝咖啡如流水。Reese半竖着耳朵，等耳边传来干巴巴的评价，关于对文学的误读——[i][b]那句话根本不是出自原著，而是电影里添上去的[/b][/i]——或者关于聚苯乙烯的危害，然后他意识到，Finch并不在通讯的另一端。

一个女人从窗前经过。

“……需要获得两名证人的证词……”说话的人言辞爽利，带布鲁克林口音。Reese已经掌握了她的名字，Karen Gray，律师，和Bishop合作密切。

Reese一直拖延着没有要求通讯那边的人提供全面的案情介绍。他没有以前专业了；他以前可没有对搭档挑三拣四的奢侈。

并不是因为他不喜欢Ingram——虽然他的确是不怎么喜欢他；而是因为这个男人说了太多伤人的话还若无其事。Reese至少得驳回其中一半。这是原则问题。

他敲了下耳机。“我需要信息。Karen Gray和一桩涉及某个‘Cummings’的案子。”

耳边响起敲打键盘的声音。这个声音和流畅无缝的打字声不同，有着不一样的韵律。“三十六岁，毕业于哥伦比亚大学法……”

Reese瞥一眼手机，按下一个键。每周至少有一次，他会叫醒趴在书桌上熟睡的Finch，所以再给Finch的眼镜装一个跟踪器并非难事——也许有些过于容易了，Reese只能认定Finch本人对此并不反对。

GPS定位指向肯尼迪国际机场。

“Harold说他有个约会。”Ingram一边敲打键盘一边说，“你知道在哪儿吗？”

“我不是他的监护人。”

“但你在跟踪他呀。”

他用了一秒钟理解这句话的意思。等他开口的时候，他确保自己的语气冷淡而平稳。“你黑了我的手机。”

“我以为我是在帮你忙。这样你就不需要时不时地费事给我电话，我呢也不用动不动就追问‘发生什么了’。”

“既然你知道他在哪儿，那还有什么可问的？”

“我想听听你撒谎的下限在哪里嘛。”书页翻动的声音。“联邦调查局的行动手册是这么建议的。这本书真是引人入胜。”

“你就是靠这本书学到克隆手机技术的？”

“当然不是。Harold和我[i][b]很早之前[/b][/i]就有玩间谍游戏了。”

Reese想要问Ingram对Finch了解多少，他是否了解他的过去他的童年他的背景；他想要打探Ingram所知的那个Finch，因为，如果说他有什么不安的怀疑的话，那么以下是其中一个：他所认识的Finch，这个礼貌、讲究又矜持的人，是为了John Reese而量身特设的身份。

鼠标咔地点了一下。“这个律师和Callie在共同处理一桩谋杀案——被告名叫Josh Cummings。他被控谋杀他的妻子……家暴。”Ingram谨慎地吐出最后两个字，仿佛他觉得这个词很令人反感。

Reese也这么觉得。

杯子砰地放到桌上。“我要去吃点中饭了，”Bishop说，“有没有人要带点儿什么？”

Reese起身了。他在路上尾随她，跟在她身后四到五米开外。这是商业区，高跟鞋和有褶皱的西裤匆忙来去，公文包，咖啡，塞着文件的文件夹。他在跟着她走了九十秒之后发现另有一个人也在跟踪她。

Bishop折进一条巷子，那个男人尾随过去。Reese加快了脚步。

他走到巷子口的时候，一把加了消音器的枪举起来，对准Bishop的后背。Reese先发制人开了枪。

男人惨叫着摔倒在地上。Bishop猛然转身。

Reese举起一只手，亮出掌心。“我——”

她从巷子的另一端跑出去。“[i][b]救命！有没有人——[/b][/i]”

“Reese，”Ingram的声音在他耳边响起，急迫地问，“Reese，发生什么了？”

“我记得你可以不必问这句话了的嘛。”他想要搜那个男人的身份证件，但时间不够了，因为Bishop在大声呼救。“刚刚有人想杀Bishop，被我处理了。”

“[i][b]你杀了人？[/b][/i]”

Reese混进人群，掏出手机。

“这次你需要什么，John？”Carter问。

“上东区麦迪逊大街有个男人受伤了。查他身份，如果你办得到的话。谢了。”他挂掉电话。

“又一个警察。”Ingram说，“也是Harold付费雇佣的？按次付费还是包年？”

“不是。”Reese回答，“第一个是被我敲诈的。这一个，她曾经把我出卖给政府。”

Nathan呆了一下，不过时间非常短，值得一丁点赞许。“那你呢？”

除开金钱之后，Finch也给了他别的报酬。时至今日，Reese依然很惊奇，一个号称拙于人际沟通的人竟然能在被人锁喉的情况下犀利地穿透威士忌引起的混沌，提出给他他需要和渴盼已久的一切：无数个谎言之后的真相，帮助而非摧毁他人。“你是为什么呢？”Reese不答反问。他眼里的Ingram并不像是个可以忍受无聊、甘于充当IFT脸面和在就机器的谈判中当传声筒的人。

Ingram听懂了这个问题。他接下来的话带着某种沉甸甸的情绪，像是悔恨，又像是怒意，难以分辨。“因为他让我这样做。”

[hr]

Finch心里思考着：执著于自责自罚其实是无益的，像他自己，像Reese。这是个无解的循环：他们自责自罚是因为他们认为自己活该，甚至，他们认为自己会因为自责自罚而心安一点；但，反复将自己犯下的错从记忆里刨出来，起到的作用只能适得其反。

但他本该想到的。他们追踪他到了Solstice是因为Will给他打的那通电话。因为他和Nathan的联系，他们知道了他和Will的联系，并且监控了Will。这并不是什么难事，随便查查就能查到：他们会在IFT首席执行官下辖的公司里找到某个级别低微的无名小卒Harold，管他姓氏是什么；他们会找到另一个Harold什么什么和Nathan Ingram的儿子联系频繁。他们在电话里听到“Harold”这个名字便明白过来。等到他们顺藤摸瓜追过去的时候，他人正好在Solstice的办公室里。

Finch知道，他本该在Nathan死后斩断与Will的所有联系，就像他对待Grace那样。奈何在他痛失一切又尚未能找到Reese的那几个月里，他牢牢抓住他旧生活的一线残余如同抓住生命线。然而这给他最好朋友的儿子带来了危险。

Finch摇下车窗，从钱包里抽出几张纸币。车外站着的一个男人接过钱，然后又接过Finch递给他的一只手机，消失在人群里。

Finch现在坐在肯尼迪国际机场航站楼前的一辆出租车里，座位上闻起来一股子葡萄汁加椒盐卷饼加清洁剂的混合气味。几个穿着黑西装的男人从涂黑了的车窗边走过。

Finch等了六分钟，然后拿出手机拨号。

“喂？”

“Will。”

“你好呀，Harold叔叔。你在哪儿？”

“我在外面的出租车里等着，尾号32。”他飞快地挂掉了电话。他花钱让刚刚接过钱和手机的那个男人悄悄拿走Will的手机扔掉，并且用没被人克隆的那只手机取而代之。

四分钟之后，Finch看到Will Ingram肩膀上挎着个大包走近出租车。Will一直都让Finch想起Nathan，但这一次，这个年轻人的每一寸都像是Nathan的镜中影。相同的姿态，看上去更符合十来岁的少年而非成年人的相同的活泼步子，歪着头的样子：这些都像是从镜子上反射回的影像，令他头晕。

两个人从他身边快速经过。Finch的双肩绷紧了。[i][b]周日下午一点钟。[/b][/i]当然了，在这么明白无误的信息之后，机场肯定布满了主控者的人。Finch基本上可以说是自己给自己设了个套，亲手。

出租车的行李箱打开了。Will把包丢进去，车震动了一下。

[i][b]加快动作啊，Will。[/b][/i]

当有人从出租车旁边经过走向他们自己的车时，Finch强忍住低头躲闪的冲动。他们看不见他的，毕竟他所在的车是为数不多敢于挑衅纽约禁止车窗涂黑禁令的出租车之一。行李车关上了。

Will坐进来。“你好，叔——”

“北三十五大街。”Finch迅速说。

出租车启动。

“Harold叔叔！”Will把他拉过来，给他一个拥抱，攒了好几天没刮的胡子茬扎在他脖子上。他的眼神越过Will的肩膀看向后视镜。两辆黑色的车缀在他们后面。

他坐直身体。“你好吗，Will？”

“累。时差。”他双手交扣放在脑后倒在座椅上。“回来了真好。”

“有你回来真好。”谎言。“这边转弯，谢谢。”Finch说。

他知道一打方法甩掉尾巴。是的，早在还读大学的时候他就有这本事了——[i][b]总是在玩间谍游戏啊，Harold[/b][/i]，Nathan当时这样说——在那之后，他的技巧仍不断得到砥砺。Reese在他们搭档早期的锲而不舍或许是他能够得到的最好的反跟踪培训。

“我们这是去哪儿呢？”Will问，“我在上东区订了个酒店房间，准备在那儿想想清楚我接下来该做些什么。贝利克拉里酒店。”

“我觉得我们应该先吃点儿东西。”Finch说。

“好极了。飞机餐难吃得要命。”

他又看一眼后视镜。

“怎么了？”Will问。

“没什么。”

他们开了十分钟之后，Finch再次检查身后。他们已经甩掉了主控者的人。

“靠边停，谢谢。”

Will拿起包，他们走进街角的咖啡店。桌子高高的，大理石柜台，铁艺灯具，还有多到令人不安的窗子——不过就后一点而言，目前是无计可施了。

“你准备待多久，Will？”Finch问。

“这个嘛，这个就是我说的惊喜。我考虑就此留下来不走了。”

站在柜台前的Finch整个转过身来。“不走了？”

“记不记得我说过根本病因？唔，我拿到一个offer，可以在一家诊断医疗机构里完成我的医生实习期。我们会去调查病因，而不仅仅是治疗症状。这个机会听上去很不错。”

“两位吃点什么吗？”

Finch转回身，点了茶，因为Reese曾说他从来不会在任务中吃东西，而Finch知道眼下自己正是在任务当中。主控者离他不会太远，而且只会越来越近，像是一条收紧的绞索。

他们找了地方就坐。

“那你在苏丹的工作怎么办？我还以为你受够了——”他胡乱地一挥手，“——这些。”

Will眨眨眼。“我还以为你会高兴呢。”

“我很高兴，Will。我——”他想起了机场里主控者手下的特工，想起他们对Will的监视。他想起他们做过什么，以及将会做什么，一旦他们认为Will也知道——哪怕只是模糊地察觉到——机器的存在。“我非常为你高兴。真的。”

他倾身向前，说。“好极了。我这些年做的事情……我的工作，我遇到的人……都非常棒。但我想念这儿了，想念在你身边，在妈妈身边，还有——”他撩了下脸颊边的头发。“——而且我猜，在这里我会更容易想起我爸。”

Finch不自觉地瑟缩了一下。

“对不起。”Will犹豫。“你觉得我们应该多聊聊他么？”

Finch摆弄着手里的茶。是的——假如时间倒退到一个多礼拜之前，他的答案会是“是”；他会渴求这个机会，还有另外一个人和他一起追忆、一起哀悼的机会。Will仍在等待他的回答。“你……想要聊些什么呢？”

“我也不知道。我妈妈，她很少提起他——他们离婚之后甚至是绝口不提。我只不过是希望我能了解他更多一点。我和他很少聊天；他总是不在，去参加会议，或者出差。”他又犹豫了。“我只是希望……有些事情我本该开口问他的。本该对他说的。我总以为我还有机会。”

“你一定非常想念他。”Finch感觉到悲伤又开始翻涌，熟悉得如同一处旧伤痕——因为，从某种意义上说，对他而言，Nathan已经永远地死去了。轮渡爆炸和失去的感觉切走了Finch心上的一个部分而且永远无法复原。“我们为什么不聊聊你的打算呢，Will？”尽管有一把老虎钳紧紧地钳住他的五脏六腑，但他还是尽可能温柔地说。“你准备搬到原来那座公寓里去吗？”

“我有在考虑。不过眼下我想待在这边。”他挑起嘴唇轻笑一下。“Karen给我打过电话。”

Karen，Will的前女友。她在上东区有一间公寓——如果Finch对地理位置的回忆够准确的话——离贝利克拉里酒店不过几个街区之遥。一个电话。某种意义上说，只需要一个电话就能让一个男人飞过半个地球。“[i][b]啊哈[/b][/i]。”他说。

Will歪歪脑袋，咧嘴笑了。

Will在他对面，隔着一张桌子朝他微笑。Finch仿佛被重拳一记猛击，因为这个场景不对头。三年来，他一直给Will扮演父亲的角色；现在他甚至还和他就女朋友开着玩笑，讨论着他的职业发展。有些话在他舌尖翻滚，一不小心就会脱口而出：你爸爸，他还活着。

他的眼角余光留意到一个黑西装男人。

Finch朝窗子转过身去。

尽管不时有人穿过遮挡视线，但他还是看到街对面站着的两个人。

他猛地推开椅子站起身。“我真抱歉，Will。我——我忘了我还有一个约会，工作上的。”

人行横道上，那两个男人冲着尾号为32号的出租车走过去。

“你工作太拼了，Harold，跟我爸一个样。”

“越是疲惫的人越是不得休息。” 这个道理不单单适用于Will这件事，而是放之四海皆准。迟早有一天，他得停止对Grace的病态跟踪——对，那个就是病态的跟踪，如果他对自己足够坦诚的话。因为他的留恋不放手，她和Will都面临危险。如果他想要确保他在乎的人活下去，他就得彻底放弃他旧生活的每一个残骸碎片。“Will，我——”Finch的话说不下去了。明天，他会假造Harold Wren的死亡证明，安排一场闭棺的葬礼。明天，他会做一款应用程序，一旦他靠近Will一百米之内便会发出警报。”我知道我爱你，对不对？“

Will歪着头，然后调皮地笑了。“当然了，Harold叔叔。”他拥抱了Finch。“我也爱你。”

[hr]

“——得调查威胁，查明到底是谁想要伤害她……”他听到Reese的声音。

Finch走上最后一级台阶。现在已经是傍晚了。过去几个小时里，他神经兮兮地满城乱转，试图甩掉一条很可能根本不存在的尾巴。

“——真正的关键是，我们已经知道[i][b]的确[/b][/i]有人抱有伤害她的意图。你应该到外头去跟着她，直到事情发生——”Nathan的声音。

他俩的声音里都有一种没完没了吵架吵到烦的疲惫节奏——没有多少人像Nathan那样在争论上拥有无穷的耐心，或者像Reese那样性情固执。

Bear小跑着迎上来，鼻子拱着Finch的手，哀哀地叫着。

它跟在Finch身后。一瘸一拐走进大厅的Finch猛地停下脚步，因为他依然没有习惯，从来没有。Reese以他掠食者的姿态懒懒地靠在远处的一排柜子上，Nathan则以他小心营造的散漫姿势瘫在面朝显示屏的转椅上——Finch目睹的是他的过去跟现在交织在同一个场景里。然后回忆开始退去，带来和纵酒一样的体验，除开少了喉咙口的烧灼感。他以为他记得的、关于Nathan的点点滴滴如此贴近，又脆弱得让人不敢擅动。

Nathan嘎吱一声转过椅子面对他。“改过向善的小儿子回来了。我都以为你是去度假了。或者，你现在还在为IFT工作？”[color=Silver]（*prodigal son，出自圣经的比喻，最小的、浪子回头的儿子）[/color]

他心思电转。[i][b]现在Reese知道我有哥哥了……[/b][/i]Finch配备的应急预案一套接着一套，都是为了掩饰他真正的身份。他一丝不苟地将自己从录像和照片中删除，抹去电子足迹，但他从来没有想到过会有一件事是他的弱点：Nathan，这个掌握着打开他紧锁过去的钥匙的男人。

“我在那里的假身份已经被人揭穿了。”Finch说。

Reese得意地一笑。

Nathan斜眼看他一眼，然后转回身。“你不是唯一一个用假身份的人。任何数据库里都找不到‘John Reese’。这也是出自你的手笔，我猜？”

“调查我同事的过去真的是你打发时间的最好方式吗？”Finch温和地问。

“小心总不会错——这不是你过去的口头禅吗？虽然你说你调查过他的背景了，但两只眼睛总比一只稳妥。”

“我本来就有两只眼睛，Nathan。”

Reese站直身体，朝桌子边走过来。“而且他把眼睛放得很亮——Finch对我做过的事无所不知。”

Finch朝他俩走近一步。

“什么事呢？”Nathan淡然地问。

“我做过的每一件事。”他的一只手已经扶上了Nathan的椅背。“间谍……敲诈……谋杀……”

Nathan的肩膀绷紧了，一只手紧攥成拳。Finch见过他在政府基地里用枪指着Reese，见过他稳定持枪的手。他从未问过Nathan他是怎样从不相关名单上救下那五个人的。

“[i][b]Reese[/b][/i]先生。”Finch出声警告。

他转过头来。“就像你对Carter讲过的那样，Finch：如果我们打算一起工作，就需要一点点信任。”他拿出口袋里的手机，扔进抽屉，然后取出另一个手机。“全方位的信息披露会是建立信任的好方法。”

Finch有种感觉：Reese这话不单纯是针对Nathan而发。

“说到信任呢，”Nathan夸张地一把将椅子转过来，“肯尼迪国际机场。”

Finch僵住。[i][b]他已经知道了。[/b][/i]

Nathan仔细地打量着他。“所以你有个小秘密。准备飞到什么地方去吗？去接人？准备进军航空业？”

Finch同时冒出两个念头。[i][b]Reese到底在我多少副眼镜上装了追踪器啊[/b][/i]和[i][b]是Nathan偷偷监视了Reese还是Reese主动告诉他的[/b][/i]不分上下，累积成怀疑和引发幽闭恐惧的恐慌。突然之间图书馆好像人满为患，房间变得十分封闭、拥挤，不再让人觉得是慰藉是庇护是家。

他一瘸一拐地走上前，笨拙地伸手越过Nathan在键盘上敲打了几下。“那么，你们现在查到了什么？”

Nathan站起来，从他和Reese身边走过去。

Reese向Finch简单报告了情况。在那起袭击事件之后，他搜查了Bishop的办公室，去她的电脑上搜索信息。Nathan花了不少时间查相关案件的详情。那是一起相当引人瞩目的案件：Josh Cummings是一名家财万贯的商人，他妻子Julie Pierce则是本地记者，死于枪击。她的朋友和亲人都表示她对她丈夫心怀恐惧。有两名证人的时间证明非常关键。街角杂货店的收银员和加油站的工人都反馈说他们当天见过Cummings。如果辩方可以证明证人证词确凿无虚，那么在枪声响起的时候，Cummings绝对不可能在他妻子身边。

“Bishop小姐和Gray小姐收到了死亡威胁？”Finch问。

“Gray收到的威胁主要是来自好事公众，但Bishop收到的威胁来自死者的兄弟Brian Pierce。”Nathan在柜子里翻找一气。“我得说我是同情他的——在一定程度上。Cummings的辩护团队是他铤而走险的原因。”

“你的意思是我们不应该救Bishop？”Reese挑了下眉。他的话与其说是问题，不如说是挑衅。

“我懂，Reese。对你来说这就是个饭碗，你当然不会关心Julie Pierce身上发生了什么。”

Reese的身体僵硬了——[i][b]安静得像一只猫[/b][/i]，Nathan的原话，但他比猫危险致命得多。

“为什么要给法务助理发死亡威胁呢？”Finch插话，“法务助理的工作是幕后的，公众注意不到。即使有人心怀不满，往往也是律师才是被威胁的目标。”

“没准儿她才是他们工作的幕后指使和决策人，结果这一点不小心被人发现了。”Nathan面无表情地说，“听起来有没有觉得很耳熟？”

“无论如何，”Reese说，“Bishop确实被威胁了。她很害怕，Finch。她办公室里有一把点四五手枪。”

“那个企图杀害Bishop小姐的人，”Finch说，“他的身份，Carter向你反馈了吗？”

Reese敲了一个键，警方拍的一张大头照从屏幕上跳出来。“Alex Campbell。如果他是个赏金杀手的话，肯定有人付钱给他。他们可能是通过转账付款。”

“我去黑他的账户，看看最近有没有进账，以及，如果有的话付款人是谁。”

“然而我们并不能确定他是不是——‘赏金杀手’。”Nathan从柜子里拿出一个酒瓶和一只酒杯。“Campbell有袭击伤人和抢劫的案底。这有可能只是普通的拦路抢劫。”

“那未免过于巧合。”Finch说，“一个抢劫的人恰好差点杀掉号码？”

“‘无人敢说自己肯定能活到明天。’”

“欧里庇得斯。”Reese一口道出出处。[color=Silver]（*希腊悲剧大师，晚年客居马其顿并于七十四岁时在异乡病逝）[/color]

Nathan歪歪脑袋，表情接近赞许。

希腊悲剧大师和Nathan，这是个很有意思的并列：两个人都对大众抱有异常的同情心。欧里庇得斯最终在自我流放中老死异乡。当然了，“老死”是个关键词。他勉强掩饰内心的一阵战栗。Finch不知道Nathan在过去三年里预期政府会放他活多久。他既忐忑又心怀希望地想，不知Nathan有没有重新开始展望活到耄耋的可能。

[i][b]心脏病[/b][/i]，Finch突兀地决定。他会用心脏病这个死因杀掉Harold Wren，并且将他“火化”。

Finch盯着Reese，Reese盯着摇晃手里杯子的Nathan。Finch知道这个样子让Reese很不舒服。对于喝酒这件事，他对Nathan谏言过，得到的回答是“[i][b]……我好像没什么别的事情可做……[/b][/i]”现在是旧事重演：Finch越是忙于机器的事，Nathan就被推得越远，于是后者喝酒喝得越厉害。

Reese转向Finch。“抢劫的人不会带着消音器满街跑。”

“我感觉你这话是出自你的经验之谈呢。”Nathan说。

空气中一种高频的张力嗡嗡作响，高到读数都该爆表了。外面的天色已经黑下去，楼下的路灯投下黯淡的光线，将阴影打在墙上。

Nathan砰一声端着杯子坐下。“那么我们接下来做什么？”

他俩像狼一样攻击厮打，咬得狠，冲得猛，闪得快，不给猎物切实反击的机会。Finch有些姗姗来迟地意识到他看错了情况。这两个男人非常不同，尽管他们也异常相似。他俩都很有魅力，举止优雅从容，是积极的行动派而不喜欢被动。Finch跟他俩中的任何一个人都相处得很好，因为他本身已经拥有而且可以拥有他们所缺少的一切素质。他们是一支出色的团队，相互填补另一个人的不足，从而组成一个完整坚固的整体。这种情况下，Reese和Nathan互不兼容再合乎逻辑不过了。

“我们观察，等待。" Finch回答。

更长久的沉默。每个人的姿势都很僵硬紧张。空气里弥漫着威士忌的醇香。Finch突然想到心脏病可能行不通：Will是一名医生，而Finch相对而言又很健康。在Will“失去”他父亲之后没多久的某一天，他曾经拽着Finch去做体检——把Finch紧张坏了。Will知道他的胆固醇和血压都是正常的；为了让他安心，Finch还向他保证说他家族没有心脏病史。

[i][b]也许换成脑动脉瘤……中风？[/b][/i]噢，天哪，万一Will想要尸检怎么办？自杀是个简单的理由，但他不能——也不会——这样对待Will。

切断和这个年轻人的联系像是拆除爆炸装置，而且怎样拆都拆不干净，留有隐患：Nathan。每提出一个问题——[b][i]准备进军航空业？去接人？[/b][/i]——Nathan都目光锐利地盯着他，观察他的反应。他向来是个聪明人。用不了多久他便会意识到他和他的儿子有多接近——然后很快他们所有人的生命就都会受到威胁。

多么讽刺，Finch意识到苦涩的笑点：他现在用爆炸物来作比喻，而他之前的生活恰恰便是被字面意义上的爆炸物给彻底毁掉的。


	6. Chapter 6

他听到脚步声——不是Reese美洲狮一样的优雅滑步；然后一只手落在他肩上——也没有他熟悉的杯子放到木头桌面上的“砰”一声。Finch眨眨眼醒过来。记忆缤纷从他脑海穿过：在大学时代，还有在他们的“奥威尔噩梦”办公室，Nathan曾经数百次将以难受姿势趴在电脑屏幕前睡着的他叫醒。僵硬地，他撑着坐直了身体。

“你真的应该改掉这个习惯了。“Nathan递给他一杯茶。“[i][b]休息下，Harold[/b][/i]”——Nathan总是这么说，这句话漫漫回溯三十年，像是从当年仅有一块抑制褪黑素的电脑屏幕照亮他四周的黑暗房间里传来的回声。 “我能帮你拿点什么过来吗？止疼药？呃——冰袋？把沙发从一楼搬上来？”

他并不是在开玩笑。在Finch为数寥寥的病倒经历里，Nathan总是一个热心肠但令人摸不着头脑的照护人：在去拿茶的时候把鸡蛋煎糊了；一口气提出很多建议，其中很多根本办不到——比如在外头三十多摄氏度的时候买冰淇淋或者冰条，那些东西注定还没回来就化光了；更多的舒适床垫或椅子，而他们的宿舍房间在三楼。

Finch不喜欢他需要一个保姆这种暗示。"我很好。" 他说，语气有些过于冷漠。

Nathan举起双手，亮出手心。他靠到桌子上。桌子吱呀一声，杯子也跟着微微倾斜了一下。 "所以，你有什么发现吗？"

"是的。" Finch伸手去拿他的手机。

"现在这个点联系你的雇员未免太早了，不觉得？"

又来了：雇员。Finch想要告诉Nathan他所知道的那个John Reese，那个和一名前途似锦的好医生隔桌对坐说服她放弃对强奸犯处以私刑的男人，那个在一座停车场里让他不要过来即使那意味着他自己必死无疑的男人，那个奔跑着穿过火车站一只手扶住他在他经历了地狱般的两天后给了他一支定心锚的男人。

但是语言和解释向来难以改变Nathan的看法。何况，Finch也多少有些吃不准怎样才能准确诠释他和Reese的搭档关系：毕竟，喜爱的早餐和最爱的颜色这种事情被拼命地隐藏和掩饰，但在解救绑架或者拆炸弹背心时倒是绝无半点踌躇。Finch把电话开到免提，同时让两个人都能听到。"早上好，Reese先生。我们的杀手的确收到了酬金——或者说，其中的一半，我认为。我追查到款项来自被告妻子的弟弟，Brian Pierce。他身上有案底：一次是因为非法持械，一次是因为企图袭击。"

"对得上号。我已经跟着Bishop到她公司了；我马上去和Pierce聊聊。"

"好极了。我会——"

Nathan伸手绕过Finch敲下一个键。

在Finch反应过来Nathan在做什么之前，机箱嗡嗡震动，屏幕亮了起来。随着黑色屏保从显示器上消失，Finch夺过鼠标，胡乱在键盘上按了几下，把窗口全部关掉。但是，来不及了：Nathan已经看到了。

Nathan站直身体，不再倚靠着桌子。"那是Wren的身份，你最古早的身份之一。你跟我们一家来往就是用的这个身份。" 他盯着Finch。 "但是你不是在给假身份做更新，也不是在抹掉电子痕迹， " 他伸手拿过鼠标，调出讣告。"你是在杀掉它。"

假如Finch能够回答得再快一些……假如他的片刻迟疑看起来没那么像是在编谎言……但他和Reese有约在先，他已经有太久没有睁眼说瞎话过了。迟疑片刻之后，他说："考虑到主控者在想方设法找我们，我认为——"

"江山易改本性难移，是不是？" Nathan问。他的语气严峻而苦涩。"我看你又开始神神秘秘地保守秘密了。" 他的杯子重重地撞到桌子上。"既然你在安排一场葬礼，肯定是因为有人会悼念你。唯一一个认识Wren也会悼念Wren的人是我儿子。"

"Nathan。"

"你昨天去了趟机场……为什么？"

Finch没有回答。

"你当时跟我说他在苏丹。"

"当时的确是。"

"'当时'是个关键词？"

随着Finch起身，椅子被吱呀推开。他绕到桌子边，边走边收拾文件。

"他现在在哪？"

"Nathan。我[i][b]需要你信任我[/b][/i]。"

"信任你，Harold？我们根本不信任彼此，从未。"

Finch无言以对，因为这是事实。信任接近于他所恐惧的“后门”，属于易被攻击的弱点——他抱着这样的信念抱了大半辈子。

"行啊，Harold。" Nathan从口袋里猛地抽出一张纸片，上头草草写着六位号码。"好在你认识的那些警察，我有其中一个的号码……现在就在我手上。"

"你从哪里——"

他开始拨号。"从你雇员的联系人列表里。"

"你这是——你这是黑了他的手机？ "

铃声响起。对面接通了电话。

"我是Carter警探。"

Finch猛扑过去。"贝利克拉里，上东区。"

"好吧……" Carter回答， "是John遇到了什么麻烦，还是他又留了具尸体在那儿？ "

Finch从Nathan手里夺下手机。"向你道歉，警探。不小心拨错了。"他挂断电话，面朝Nathan。 "你这是要[i][b]干嘛[/b][/i]？"

"贝利克拉里？" Nathan猛地拉开一只抽屉，往口袋里塞了个黑色的东西——大概是只手机？——然后从衣架上拽下自己的外套。

"我昨天去机场为他接机，但主控者的人——也就是那些把你抓起来关了三年的人——在那边布置了一打人手。"[i][b]Nathan，求你。告诉我要怎么做才能拦住你。[/b][/i] "你得明白，我们现在的情况十分岌岌可危。"

"我在我儿子的[i][b]生命[/b][/i]里错失了[i][b]三年[/b][/i]。" Nathan压低声音怒喝。他双掌平平地击在木头桌面上，身体前倾。Finch几乎本能地想要回敬以同样的姿势。如果他这么做了，那可就真是和从前一模一样了——可惜三年之后他已经办不到了，因为他身体里满是钢钉。 "Will就在这儿，现在，离——" Nathan充满挫败感地猛挥一记手臂， "……离着几站地铁的距离。而你却想要我掉头不顾。"

"我想要你[i][b]向前[/b][/i]看。"

"你自己倒是有足足[i][b]三年[/b][/i]时间来建设新的生活。"

Finch紧紧咬着牙，用力捏住桌子边缘，想要压抑怒火。"是。如果你现在去见他，你会威胁到你自己，你的儿子，我，也许还有Reese以及我们这三年来做的所有努力。 "

Nathan已经起身朝门外走去了。

"Nathan！"

他猛然转身。"随便你在什么事情上骗我都行。任何事。但[i][b]永远不要[/b][/i]说关于我儿子的谎言。"

Nathan扬长而去。

[hr]

光线从窗口斜斜地射进来，比之前很长一段时间里灰得多也蓝得多。窗外的蛛丝闪闪烁烁，命悬一线，将断未断。

他听到轻轻的脚步声。

Finch抬起头。"Nathan？"

"不是。" Reese低低的回答传到他耳边。Finch抬头的动作够快，和Reese四目交投，刚好在消失之前捕捉到后者眼里受伤的神情。

"他离开了。" Finch低声说， "Nathan。他去见Will了。"但他知道Reese已经知道了；在看到Reese的一瞬间他反应过来，他忘了切断他和Reese的通话。

一把椅子被推着在地板上滑动。Finch再次抬头，看到Reese坐在他对面。

"我能做什么呢，Finch？"

很简单的言辞，其中的含义更加简单。Finch以前便已经察觉——在他们去喝啤酒的路上，"[i][b]是时候我们去喝那杯啤酒了[/b][/i]"；当他们在布莱恩特公园里散步时，"[i][b]你失去了一个朋友，你做了你必须要做的事[/b][/i]"——他对Reese抱着无法用言语表述的感激，为了他是这样的John Reese。Finch想要如此告诉他却不知道从何说起。"和我们以前一样，" 最终，Finch只是回答， "竭尽所能，继续帮助号码。"

Reese的视线瞟到桌上。Finch正在抹平两张身份证件覆膜上的气泡， 确保证件无懈可击。

打印机又吐出了几张纸。他站起身，走到桌边，将它们放进同一个文件夹。出生证明、护照和各式文件，供Nathan和Will的两个假身份使用。他们改头换面生活需要的一切都在里头。Finch觉得手中的纸张在烧灼他的双手：每一次他手握新生活的可能性都会代他人感同身受地感觉到相同的悸动，由期盼和恐惧混合而成。

[hr]

“Pierce不在，所以我就直接进去了。" Reese说。  
   
Finch停好车。贝利克拉里酒店就矗立在他面前，在街对面，有了年头的砖房和黑框窗棂。这是一个阴沉沉的上午，只有小风偶尔搅动灰蒙蒙的空气。  
   
"那你找到什么了吗？"  
   
"我想我们可能对他判断有误。除非他特别擅长隐藏上网记录，否则，死亡威胁就不是从这里发出来的。"  
   
"换成我，我也不会从自己家里发死亡威胁。" 他穿过街道。早高峰还没有完全过去：人群熙熙攘攘，西装革履，步履匆忙。Finch不时觉得内心一紧，以为某个身影是主控者的特工，但结果他们无不阔步经过并不旁顾。玻璃折射的每一道光线都可能是狙击手的狙击镜的反光。

“没错。但是他的书桌里还放了一个马尼拉纸信封。我非常肯定是Callie Bishop寄给他的。”

“为什么？”

“最上面是张便条……” Reese的声音切换到他朗读时使用的那种节奏。 “’我作了调查。你猜对了。’” 木头的吱呀声，纸张唰唰翻页的声音。 “里头的文件是银行对账单，Finch。钱被汇到辩方用于让Cummings脱罪的两名证人账户里。"

“你认为是有人……贿赂他们让他们作伪证？"

“我不想让你觉得失望，但，正义被金钱腐蚀，这绝对不是新鲜事。让我猜，我会说这事出于Cummings的主使。他有的是钱。"

“Pierce先生对Cummings先生的所作所为感到怀疑，于是请辩方的法务助理帮忙调查。" Finch扫视着人行道。"Cummings内部一定有人，有手段，有关系，认识证人，而且能跟他们充分接触，所以才有机会说服他们作伪证。”

鼠标咔哒点了一下。 “我刚刚找到一张送货单，20磅塑胶炸弹。电子签名和Pierce的签名很像，但……不完全一样。"

五个衣装笔挺的男人朝他匆匆走过来。Finch全身紧张。但他们径直走了过去。

“我认为这事儿的背后主使准备陷害Pierce。” Reese说。 “他们发现Bishop在打探贿赂款，所以设计让他为她的被谋杀背锅。他的确是只合适的替罪羊。"

“你曾经跟我说过，替罪羊往往没准备被留活口。"

“炸弹就是派这个用场的。"

“是啊，” Finch抿紧嘴唇。 “它们是的。"

一个金发年轻人从酒店大门走出来。Finch闪身躲到一边，贴着贝利克拉里酒店的墙壁。 “我过会儿打给你。” 他眼睛紧盯着Will，敲了下耳机。

一个男人走到这条街上。尽管戴着墨镜和帽子，Finch仍可以辨认出来他就是Nathan。Will顺着大街往街尾走，Nathan紧紧地迎上去。这时，酒店门又打开了，四个男人尾随而出。Nathan的动作僵在当场。

Finch突然猛地意识到Nathan塞到口袋里的黑色物体是什么。一把枪。

Nathan知道怎么用枪，而且他不像Finch对于枪支抱有种种顾忌。Finch张开嘴想要呼喊，但是主控者的人像影子一样紧紧贴上Will，手朝他们腰部伸过去。

Will正在朝Nathan的方向走。他的目标是人行横道。还有八九米。Finch慌慌张张地往前赶。

七米。

人行横道的路灯旁有一个黑色女子。她抬起手招了招，Will加快脚步迎上去。

五米。

Finch想起了Grace，想起他的应用程序第一次示警提醒他们很接近的时候。他当时呆呆地站在大街中央，手机在疯狂嘟嘟不停，他眼睁睁看着她越走越近，十米，九米，八米。某种强烈的东西，或许是直觉，催促他迎上去，回家。

三米。

但是她并没有看见他。汹涌的人潮救了他；她走了过去，并没有看见人群中面目模糊的他。他们相距那么近，几乎触手可及。

Nathan往前踏出一步。

Will走向Karen。他们踮着脚拥抱在一起。Will的嘴角扬起，露出他富有感染力的微笑。风将Karen的声音送了过来：[i][b]真高兴见到你，Will，我一直都很惦记你。欢迎回家。[/b][/i]

Nathan停下脚步。如果Finch听得到他们说话，那么Nathan同样可以：这些话全都是Nathan和Will本该说的。Nathan脸上的表情是毫不遮掩的爱、渴望以及悲伤——Finch心想，不知道每次隐身在公园长椅和公用电话后的他是不是也是一脸相同的表情。

Finch走到Nathan身边站住。

他说话的时候，眼睛紧紧盯着自己的儿子。 "Will需要父亲，Harold。”

"我知道。”

“要是我能够——”

“我知道。”

人群从他们身边匆匆行经。一百个人，一百种生活，很多人不过是过着寻常人生，但“寻常”是他和Nathan注定无法再拥有的事物。

Finch注意到Nathan朝他转过身来。 “你知道她是谁吗？”

"Karen？她是他的一个前女友。你会——你会喜欢她的。"

“对他的生活，你现在了解的比我多。" 他言下之意十分苦涩。 “妈的，可能一直都是你了解的更多。我从来不是个称职的父亲。" 他脚尖点地站着，仿佛他的双脚有一种意志力想要推着他走上前去。 “你相信第二次机会这种事吗？”

Finch摆弄着手里的文件夹。过了一会儿，他把文件夹递过去。

Nathan翻开文件夹。他的手指抚过新的身份证——新的名字——出生证明和护照，呼出一口气。他们注视着Will倾身拉起Karen的手。

“你觉得那样对Will公平么？" Nathan问。

“我觉得总比你和他都死于非命强。"

“他应该过正常人的生活。"他用手背紧紧按住嘴唇一秒钟，然后稳住脚跟。 “你也一样。这些年来，我一直以为——如果你从爆炸中幸存下来——你会跟她，Grace，生活在一起。不是说我一点都不嫉恨。" 他的眼神飘向别处。 “你说过，你因为那次发生的事情开始帮助不相关名单上的人。但它其实并没有发生。你为何不回到以前呢？他们不知道她的存在。对你来说还来得及。"

他脚下的地面开始发虚发飘，因为，过去几年里他做的事情全都基于某一个时刻，某一种催化剂——而这个时刻实际并未真正发生。

Finch深吸一口气，意识到毕竟他是更幸运的那一个，即使他伤到腿，留下伤。虽然他们开始关于号码的工作之后也遇到了形形色色的事，但他毕竟是选择了拯救号码而非度过死气沉沉的三年。他往前看了。他获得了第二次机会。尽管他知道，他绝不撒谎是Reese在搭档伊始需要听到的保证，但是，Finch也毫无疑问地清楚，在对自己在意的人撒谎撒了前半生之后，他自己从此需要做的便是不再讲出一句谎言。

“我们该走了。” 他朝自己的车点点头，轻声说。 “你——” 他的脉搏骤然加快，因为Will和Karen再次朝他们的方向走过来了，主控者的特工也齐刷刷地跟进，正对着Finch和Nathan。他们此前没注意到Nathan；但他们现在都盯着Nathan看。

Nathan抓住Finch的手臂，手指捏得紧紧的。 “你的车停在哪儿？”

在街对过。他们赶不到的，因为他是个走不快的瘸子。Finch在口袋里摸索——手机，纸，收据，铅笔，[i][b]该死[/b][/i]——

主控者的特工穿过人群，扬起手敲击耳机。

Finch把钥匙塞进Nathan的手里。"走。”

“我的老天啊，Harold。” Nathan往马路上走出一步，扬手。一辆出租车急停下来。

Finch飞快地坐进去，报出他脑海里闪过的第一条马路的名字。

“我们得尽快送你离开纽约。" Finch说。 “他们之前只是怀疑你在这儿而已。现在他们知道了，就不会停止搜索。"

“那你呢？”

“你我的处境还是有很大区别的。我不是IFT的一把手。”

Nathan的眼睛里有一丝令人心惊的寒光。“对，你不是。"

他的电话铃响了。他敲了一下免提键。

“我们有麻烦了。” Reese说。

Finch透过后窗查看：那些特工还没能赶到他们的车旁边。 “怎么了？”

“我在Pierce的电脑上找到一封电子邮件。他约Bishop在卡尔舒尔公园毗邻东河的地方见面，时间是十五分钟之前。”

Finch立刻懂了。 “这边转弯，谢谢。” 对Reese，他说 ：“不管是谁黑进了Pierce先生的电脑伪造了死亡威胁和塑胶炸弹订单并让它们看起来像是Pierce先生干的，这些人很可能也同时在监控他的电子邮件。"

“这是个完美的机会。最后看起来会像是Pierce杀了Bishop然后自杀。"

“或者像是他失手了，在爆炸中不小心身亡。”

他听到急促的脚步声和呼吸声。 “我还有十分钟就到。"

前面又是一个十字路口。

“左转。” Nathan发话。左转的路通向卡尔舒尔公园。

“不，” Finch说， “直行。”

“我们比Reese离得近。得有人去救Bishop。”

“我在十四个街区之外的地方有间安全屋。我把你送到就回来——"

“安全屋。” Reese留意到了。 "Finch？”

“主控者现在在追捕我们。"

“左转。” Nathan对司机重复。

车离路口越来越近。司机通过后视镜盯着他俩。Finch心里想起在他动身试图从Donnelly手里救出Reese的路上他一路忽略的响个不停的公用电话。不管这个选择正确抑或错误，Reese和Nathan被他排在号码之前，一直都是。 “直行，谢谢。"

“我们得赶去公园。你或者Reese都没办法及时赶——"

“他已经快要——”

“‘快要’是不够的。”

听起来是他的经验之谈。[i][b]我救了五个人，但失去了七个。[/b][/i]

Nathan放低了声音。 “我想你现在应该已经猜到了，我身上有枪。"

Finch难以置信地怒视他一眼。

“不，我不会乱用的。但司机可不知道这一点。”

这是在他们友谊当中一直占支配地位的决策过程：通过最后通牒作出决策。他们并不相互妥协，而是寻求能用在对方身上的砝码，然后使用。

Finch告诉司机左转。

[hr]

他们在公园临河的地方靠边停车。Finch打开车门。视线所及之处并没有多少人：零零星星的几个散步者，一对沿着河滨漫步的情侣，一个男人靠在公园边的建筑外墙上，大拇指紧紧黏着手机。

“我看到他了。” Nathan开口说。

Pierce伏在金属栏杆上眺望着东河，他身后一排长椅，上头某一张长椅上放着个背包。他们被城市的钢筋森林前后夹击，中间一座桥梁横贯。时间依然算早上，河水看起来黯淡发灰。

"Bishop小姐一定是迟到了——”

一个女人急匆匆地从他们身边走过，鞋跟有节奏地敲打着地砖。Bishop出现了。

"Reese先生，” Finch急忙通知， “我们已经看到他们两个了。如果说有什么危险的话，我并没有注意到。"

“我还有几分钟就到。"

一段模糊的记忆浮现了……

Finch惊惶地下了车。他身后的车门也跟着猛地打开了。

“哪里不对吗？”

"Nathan，回车里去！”

“怎么了？”

……Matt Duggan和一辆没人管的婴儿推车……

那个背包。

……一个用围巾和墨镜遮脸的女人……

"Finch。” Reese在他耳边唤道。

那个拿着手机靠着墙的男人——

“[i][b]有炸弹！[/b][/i]”

"Finch，留在车里别出去。” Reese厉声说。

“我可以去提醒她。” Nathan从Finch身边冲过去。

“Na——”

他已经沿着栈道朝Bishop大步流星地飞奔过去。

"Nathan！” 他一瘸一拐地努力往前走。

"Finch，你和Ingram需要[i][b]趴下，现在[/b][/i]。"

Pierce转过身看见了她。

Nathan已经只差一两米了。

“[i][b]Nathan，不要！[/b][/i]” Finch大喊。

Ingram合身朝她扑过去。

然后炸弹爆炸了。震耳欲聋的爆炸声，地面震颤，然后归于死寂。


	7. Chapter 7

木栈道闷闷地冒着烟，空气里充斥着浓烟的味道，他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。Finch感觉到有一双手稳住他肩膀，然后一只手转到他的后腰处，扶着他坐起来。他身上不是不疼，但如果没有人扶着，他一定会疼得更厉害得多。

尽管他视线仍是模糊的，但他知道这是Reese。

后者脸上有一道乌黑的煤烟痕迹，眼睛半垂着，但机警地左右扭头扫视周围。

"Nathan。” Finch低声说。

Reese垂下眼和他对视，眼神深邃而黯然。答案呼之欲出。

Finch挣扎着站起身，一阵阵剧痛让他眼前直发黑。他眨眨眼，努力厘清视线。 "Nathan。” 他大喊， "Nathan！”

一个女人突然朝他倒了过来，在他的外套上留下红色的血迹。鲜血。尖叫。惊恐。伤口。隐隐约约的尖啸的警笛声。恐惧让空气锐如剃刀刃。 

他跌跌撞撞地往前走。[i][b]不要旧事重现不要旧事重现不要旧事重现……[/b][/i]

碎裂的地砖让地面凹凸不平。栏杆被冲击力扭成了奇怪的形状。烟雾呛进他的肺。他咳嗽着，再次大喊。Reese的一只手轻轻落在他胳膊上，也许是想托着他，也许是想拽着他。

“这边！”

四名男人和一名女人合力从水里拽上来一具软绵绵的身体放到地砖上。

Bishop坐起身，全身发抖。 “还有一个人。” 她虚弱地听凭别人扶着她站起来。 "Brian Pierce。他还——他有没有——？" 她的手指拽住头发。“哦，天哪。”

Pierce。Pierce离爆炸太近了，他必死无疑。但是Bishop活了下来，一定是Nathan及时赶到救了她。但是如果Nathan没有正面遭遇爆炸，Finch应该看得见他。Nathan是会游泳的。该死，他们家有个大泳池，他游泳溜得像只海豹。如果他及时跳进了水里，没道理Finch找不到他。

“他们很快就会到。” Reese轻声说，“我需要送你离开这里。” Finch摇头。要不然Nathan就是被余波殃及了，他动作不够快，没有及时翻过栏杆和把Bishop拽下去。否则——Reese握住他胳膊的手收紧了。“Finch。我们走。” 他开始拉着Finch往他停车的地方去。 “我会回来找他的。” 但他的口吻，他的口吻听起来像是已不抱希望。

Finch甩开他的手。 “该死，John，[i][b]不行[/b][/i]。" 

Reese惊得瑟缩了一下。这个反应倒过来让他自己也吃了一惊。

“还有一个！” 有人大叫。

他们又从水里拽了一个人起来放在砖地上；湿漉漉的金色头发搭在这个人的额前。Finch的呼吸变得紧张。他朝他们走过去，每走近一分，肺里的空气就收紧一分，视野从边缘起直发白——因为那个人是Nathan，一动不动。没错，一动不动，和昔日一样。

Nathan翻过身，咳嗽。

"Nathan！” Finch双膝一软跪倒在地。"Nathan——你有没有——？！" 他狂乱地在他身上检查，双手沿着湿透了的外套从上往下摸索，手里紧紧攥住他的衬衫。 “你有没有——”

他咳得整个横膈膜都在震动。 “该死……” 他的双手握住身后的栏杆残骸，拽着自己坐起来。 “真他妈不是游泳的好时候。" 他咳嗽着笑了一声，但笑得像哭。

“你没受伤，我想你没受伤——"

Nathan抬手，手背擦了把额头，收回来的手上有血迹。他一脸晕乎乎的盯着它，湿漉漉的头发垂下来遮住眼睛，一条洇开的红色血痕横贯他的领子，他的双手不受控制地抖得厉害。

“你这是——极其，极其地愚蠢。鲁莽。你可能因此送命。你应该开口警告她。再靠近一米，你，你就会。我还以为爆炸把——" 他唯一听得真切的是他的耳鸣，但也许是想象中的——他分不清这到底是这次爆炸所导致，抑或是来自三年之前。

“去他妈的[i][b]爆炸[/b][/i]，" Nathan喃喃地说， “我[i][b]恨死[/b][/i]它们了。”

“[i][b]那你他妈的脑子里在想什么呢？[/b][/i]” Finch提高声音吼道。

Nathan看着他。 “我没事，Harold，” 他柔声问， “[i][b]你[/b][/i]没事吧？”

突然之间，Finch觉得疲惫入骨。 “我不喜欢失去，Nathan。”

他眨眨眼。 “Bishop呢？” Nathan问，视线朝水中看过去。

“她没事。” Reese回答。他冲着左边点了下头。

"Pierce呢？”

“他肯定知道死亡威胁的事了。" Finch说， “在Bishop遇袭之后，他肯定意识到他们在陷害他，所以主动要求和她见面。" Finch盯着河水。 “他应该联系警方的。"

“他只是……想要帮他姐姐伸张正义。" Reese的声音低柔但带着一丝凌厉， “一旦失去在意的人，人们会铤而走险做他们认为该做的事。"

惊到Finch的不是这句话本身，而是Reese说话时使用的告知式的口吻。Reese并非有意为之，甚至他自己都未曾察觉到——对此Finch非常肯定——但，Reese已经干脆利落地把他从名单上划掉了，在Reese眼里他不再属于曾经痛失某人的人了。

那原本一直是将他和他联结在一起的共同点，从两人在公园长椅边初见时起。

“天哪，” Ingram说， “我当时离他那么近。"  他看起来疲惫得像一枚流通已久的硬币，脸上的阴影让他看起来颧骨高耸。 “[i][b]晚安，Nathan。[/b][/i]” Finch每天晚上都对他说，但他双眼下的黑眼圈那么重，令Finch怀疑Nathan到底有没有合过眼。 

“你救了Bishop。” Finch对他说。

他猛地摇头。[i][b] 还不够多[/b][/i]，他曾经这样回答—— 但对Nathan而言，永远都不够多。 “我已经忘记了这是什么滋味，” Nathan若有所思地说，声音越来越低， “我是说救人。我们以为造一台机器就是在救人，但那个——那个差得远……如果和这个相比的话。” 他仰头靠到栏杆上，短暂地闭上双眼。 “跟我说说，Harold，” 如同往事的回声，Nathan重复了他自己在多年前说过的话， “这样就够了吗，‘坐在这里，救人，一次一个’？"

Finch想要开口回答。

“我们得走了。” Reese说。

旁观者慢慢在公园里聚集。声音嘈杂，包含着不同程度的惊惧和兴奋。手机摄像头的闪光灯频闪。一辆救护车和四辆警车已经驶达公园外的街上。

Finch小心翼翼站起身。他看到Reese的车停在卡尔舒尔公园的临河一端，边上是那辆出租车，车上无人——司机一定是跟其他旁观者一样急匆匆循着爆炸赶过去了。

他扶着栏杆站稳身体，感觉到Reese的手小心地守护在附近。直到Finch看到他时才意识到，Reese没有给他机会回答Nathan的问题。

Finch转身，对另外两个男人说： “我认为主控者的人很可能对机场布了监控——这个猜测应该并非捕风追影。在我找到一种安全而且匿名的交通方式之前，你最好找一间安全屋待在里头别出来，Nathan。” 他认为他看到了主控者伪装得毫不起眼的车辆混在车流中并且闪了下车灯，但是车灯马上灭了，车也径直开了过去没有停留。 “我希望由你送他过去，Reese先生。”

他歪歪头。

“他现在面临迫在眉睫的危险。如果真有什么情况，你是最擅长化解威胁的人。"

“你，” 一个男人穿过人群走到他们面前。他伸出手，朝着Nathan；Reese移动了下身体，幅度不大，但并非不可察觉。那个男人继续往前走， “你长得和那个搞科技的人好像。我是说死了的那个，叫Nath——“

Reese亮出他的警徽—— “[i][b]Stills警探[/b][/i]。”见此，提问的男人默默缩回到人群中。 “那Bishop怎么办？” Reese的眼睛扫视人群。

“我会陪她去一间安全屋。"

“现在仍有杀手在找她。想要她死的人不会罢手的。"

“但她眼下没有危险。就目前而言，他们以为她已经死了。" 他朝Bishop踏出一步。

“F[i][b]i[/b][/i]nch。” Reese的手指抽动了一下，动作轻微，几不可察，但表明了他的焦虑不安。他俩谁都没有明说，但这次很惊险，太险了。

烟雾在空气中弥漫，东河对面的城市变得模糊，只能看到林立高楼的骨架。Finch盯着他的眼睛。 “我会保持联系。” 他这样说。Reese双唇紧紧抿着，看起来像是竭力忍住。Finch在他锐利的注视下一瘸一拐地朝着停车的地方走去。

[hr]

Reese关上出租车的门，警笛和人们呼喊的声音顿时变得含糊而低沉。Finch用的是Reese的车，而Reese和Ingram则在他们来时乘坐的那辆出租车里：Reese的车安全性更高——这一点Finch并不知道，而Reese也没有告诉他——出租车则便于混迹于城市中。

他把手伸进口袋，掏出一把螺丝刀和一把笔式切割刀，卸下了出租车前端仪表盘的盖子。

“我会搭线偷车。” Ingram说。

Reese扬眉。

“考试考完了，Harold想要挑战：黑五角大楼。我琢磨着我可以让他认识认识风险没那么高的黑技术。" Ingram微微嗤笑了一下，要么是回忆引起的，要么是因为[i][b]黑五角大楼[/b][/i]和[i][b]搭线偷车[/b][/i]这两件事并列在一起颇为滑稽。

但这桩往事说明Ingram更为谨慎——听起来是个瞻前顾后的人——而Finch则更为鲁莽。而这个，唔，[i][b]这个[/b][/i]竟然没有让Reese太吃惊。

“滋味儿一定不好受吧，” 过了一会儿，Ingram说， “对他一无所知。"

他没有回答。

“我当时用了二十三天从他嘴里问出他的姓，又用了三十天才问出名字。" Ingram抖开Reese的多余西装穿到身上，盖住自己染了血并且湿透了的衬衫 ——多余的西装是从Reese的车后座拿的。Finch受够了总是穿着受损西装归来的Reese： “[i][b]你毁西装的次数未免太频繁了，我认为我应该在所有地方都给你配备备用西装……[/b][/i]” 他伸手到自己之前的外套里摸索，掏出一柄枪。

Reese瞥了一眼。Ingram身穿他的西装，手持他的枪，这个场面无形中让人不安。

“我估计你少了它也无所谓。” 看到Reese眯起双眼，Ingram回应道， “反正你床上、水槽下头还有手套箱里十之八九还有。”

还有卫生间、沙发和衣橱里。 “你拿它是准备干什么的？" Reese问。

Ingram仔细盯着手里的枪。到东河里游了一圈泳之后，它还能否发挥效用大为可疑。 “我只当一次囚徒。” 他说， “不然我宁可死。” 勇敢的宣言，也很拎得清。而且Reese不由自主地对Ingram产生了一丝认同感，就像当初他对Finch的认同，在Finch明知有炸弹还冲上前试图拯救陌生人性命的时候。

Reese找到了红色电线，然后是黄的。 “当你在战场上的时候，" Reese头也不抬地说， “问答时间是没有的。如果事情有哪里不对，你需要按我说的办。" 

“你想要我信任你。” Ingram换了个说法陈述。 

信任到托以性命，没错；交托别的，不必。而且在他们这一行，性命相托反而是容易的事情。其他的东西，譬如加一颗糖的煎绿茶，还有本尼迪克蛋，那些才真正代表信任。Reese在电线的绝缘层上挖了孔。

“你身上有警徽，" Ingram说， “可你不是警察，你是战士。战士这类人是听命行事的，不管命令是什么：敲诈，间谍，谋杀，或者，非法囚禁。都是为了国家，为了大局。他们完成他们的工作，不论工作背后的真实动机是什么。"

Reese朝他瞥了一眼。Ingram脸上是作陈述的平淡表情。

“你想要我信任你。出于这个理由，我会的。"

Ingram的言辞看似泛泛而谈，实则微妙地和他自己的经历相联系——在某一个微妙的时刻点，“战士”这个词失去了一切美好的联想含义，不再像骑士那样以其风度品德和闪亮甲胄而闻名；同时，Ingram对国家的挚爱也被那些使用“附带伤害”之类辞藻掩饰罪恶的人踏在脚下碾为齑粉。Reese的嘴唇讽刺地弯了一下。他和Ingram并没有那么不一样，其实；事实上，他和Finch的不相似程度以及与Reese的相似程度都超出了Reese的预料。这倒是很好地解释了为什么Reese不大喜欢他。

他在行进速度缓慢的车流中穿进穿出，不时查看后视镜。天空是一张灰色的毯子，弥漫着淡淡的雾气，细到肉眼不可见的水汽让挡风玻璃之外的世界朦朦胧胧。

他的电话响了。 “喂，Finch？” 他本无意厉声说话，但他的语气仍然有些锐利。

那边顿了一下。 “一切都好？”鉴于他的语气十分谨慎，这个问题听上去具有双重含义。

“还好。你知道什么了？"

"Bishop小姐和我分享了一些非常有意思的信息。她并不确知具体行贿人员，但她圈了一些嫌疑最大的嫌疑人。这份名单并不长。" Finch扔了几个名字给Reese，然后挂断电话。

“天堂里有麻烦啦？” Ingram 问。[color=Silver]（*Trouble in Paradise，《天堂里的烦恼》，1932年的美国喜剧片）[/color]

一道光从后视镜的角落闪过。两辆普通不起眼的轿车，同品牌，同型号，尾随在他的车后面四五米远的地方。一辆在他左边的车道，另一辆在右边：他们准备左右夹击他。

车流几乎没有动，因为仍处在早高峰中。他回头快速看了一眼，只看到两个模糊的身影，也许还看到了枪膛的形状。他和Ingram会是绝妙的靶子。

Reese作了决定。 “我们下车步行。” 他拉开车门。Ingram砰地有样学样。他们绕开慢速前行的车辆，好几个司机不满地冲他们鸣笛；他后头那辆车的司机冲着他大喊大叫着什么。

身后不远处，轿车的门也跟着打开和关上。

Reese加快脚步。他对这一片很熟悉——否则他不会决定改步行——引着他俩绕过街角。街道中间耸着地铁入口。

拥挤的楼梯上全是人。Reese躲开挽着皮包或者提着公文包的惊愕路人；一杯咖啡被打翻了，他脚下的楼梯滑唧唧的，一不小心就会跌跤。

他们下到了底层。墙壁是灰色的，远处的轨道传来嘎吱声，站内目前没有到站待发的地铁列车。Reese推着Ingram下到月台，在闸机处刷了他的卡—— Finch总是确保他能利用各种交通方式——然后带头又下了一小段阶梯。但地铁列车正在离站，已经赶不上了。

Reese的脸皱了一下。 “在这儿等着。"

“可别为了我的缘故而被人弄死了。" Ingram回答。

Reese停顿了半秒钟，然后转身，朝反方向走去。他快速地沿着原路返回。当那两个男人出现在月台上的时候，他紧贴着第一段楼梯的墙壁站着。

Reese从他藏身的地方冒出来，抓住其中一个人的领子，把他朝楼梯间的金属墙撞过去。后者跌倒在地上，昏迷不醒。察觉到左手边来势汹汹，Reese闪身躲过了另一个男人的袭击。

一趟列车轰隆隆地进站停下。

Reese挥拳。对方特工抓住他的手臂，反拧到他背后。Reese闪身摆脱了对方的擒拿，但动能让他踉跄往后倒。

在他们身后，有人在大喊：[i][b]快报警—— “这就是群体效应：没有人会出面干预。" Finch某一次曾经这样说，然后面带庆幸地瞥他一眼。 “但正因为如此所以你才能在这里。”[/b][/i]

那个男人猛冲着撞到他身上。

Reese重重地撞到了地铁车厢上。他揪住对方的外套，猛地旋身。两人摔到地上，滚到旁边，男人的上半身半悬在站台外。

他们身后有急急忙忙的脚步声和嘈嘈切切的议论声。Reese一只手掏出警徽，举到身后。

“告诉我你们的人员情况。" Reese的眼睛死死盯着特工， “你们有多少人？这些人在哪里？"

男人挣扎着。Reese往下用力压了压，对方恐慌起来，惊惶地伸手乱抓他的外套。 “我们——把发现报上去了。两个人往这里来，还有两个去追另一个目标。"

“另一个目标？”

他摇头。

Reese手上微微施压，把他的上半身压得更低，更接近轨道。在隧道那一头，传来隐隐约约的隆隆车声。

"Ingram的搭档。” 特工大口喘气。 “目标叫Finch，Harold Finch。”

Reese的手松开了。

男人像条黄鳝一样灵活拧身。只在一瞬间，Reese被人掀翻，两人掉了个个儿。他的肩膀以上都悬在站台外的半空中，让人心慌慌的空空无着落感。进站的列车掀起巨大的气流。他背部抵住的地面剧烈地震动着。

Reese猛地用手肘往边上捣。对方疼得闷哼了一声。他胡乱地去够特工的外套，最终抓住了靠近衣领的地方。

厚重的气流从隧道里扑出来。

轨道上金属和金属的摩擦声十分刺耳。

Reese抬膝顶上男人的腹部，揪紧他的外套往上往外甩。借助这个动作的动量，Reese的身体往前冲，而对方则扎手扎脚地失去了平衡，从他身上往前栽，冲到了站台边缘。

Reese将他整个地推下站台。

列车轰隆隆地进站了，震耳欲聋的声音完全压倒了一个男人的尖叫声。

Reese大口喘气，他身下的石头地面冰冷，而且猛烈地震动着，身后有人惊恐地叫喊。他费力地站起来，穿过人群离开。

Ingram还在刚才的地方来回踱步。 “你现在——？你刚刚——？"

“他判断错误。” Reese飞快地穿过另一个闸机，往上走了一段。 “你并非唯一的目标。" 他给Finch打了电话，第三次，但依然被转到留言信箱。

“目标？”

他们现在在第八大道。一趟前往欧几里德大道的地铁进站了，Reese上了车。眼下这个时间点，地铁和开车一样快，甚至比开车更快。他不需要Finch的确切位置，至少眼下还不需要：他们朝着Finch本来准备前往的安全屋的大致方向去就足够了。

地铁列车晃荡不稳，但Reese坐不住，他的神经像是火线一样火星噼啪乱迸。

“[i][b]Reese[/b][/i]。” Ingram说。

“是Finch。主控者找上他了。” 一个十来岁的女孩狐疑地打量着他，手指半悬在笔记本电脑上。

他的手机响了起来。 "Carter？”

“你的姑娘给我打电话了。Callie Bishop？她说有些携带武器的人把一个给她提供帮助的男人抓进车里带走了。是Finch？”

地铁列车猛地停了下来，Reese伸手抓住他面前的横杆。 "Bishop看到车牌号了吗？”

“一部分。PJT5。我会查查看能不能弄到完整的牌照号。"

即使她能查出来，这个过程也会花时间，花过多的时间。 "Ok。” 他挂断电话。随着列车行进，水泥和黑暗从车窗之外飞快地掠过，偶尔还能看到某个站台的难看绿色，它们掠过的速度之快使得一切像一幅静物画。

“那个牌照号，” Ingram问， “是什么？”

Reese复述了一遍，并且调出他手机里的GPS。用眼角余光，他看到Ingram朝那个女孩走过去。

“你这台笔记本多少钱肯卖？" 他亮出来差不多两千美元。

她把笔记本电脑递过去。

“你在做什么？” Reese问。他瞥一眼手机，上头显示克赛尔大街和七十四大道的交汇处。

Ingram把笔记本电脑放在膝上。 “警方的警车上装有读牌器。他们扫描经过的每一块车牌，并在数据库里进行排查。我准备黑到数据库里去，看看那辆车有没有被扫描到。如果有，我会定位扫描到那块车牌的警车。这样我们就能接近他所在的地点。"

“我已经知道他所在的地点了。"

Ingram不屑地一挥手。 “你的跟踪器只是个诱饵。”

“诱饵？”

列车猛刹车停靠站台。

“你这是要去——Reese，站住。”

Reese穿过车门走上站台。头顶上的荧光灯投出黯淡的光线，灯管上蒙着蜘蛛网和多年的尘垢。

他绕过柱子，走到换乘时刻表前查看。再过两分钟，就会有一班开往皇后区的地铁进站——距跟踪器显示的地点十一个街区。

Ingram站在他身侧。 “不管你准备去哪里，反正他不在那儿。他们抓住他之后的第一件事就是搜他身上的跟踪监听设备。他们十之八九把他的眼镜丢进了头一辆经过的汽车里。"

“你只是猜测。” 列车进站带起的风扑面而来。

“你就真的一点都不怀疑那个跟踪器已经不在他身上了？"

Reese想起了Root，想起了她是如何把Finch的眼镜丢弃在纽约市立图书馆外。

面对他的沉默，Ingram猛地点了下下巴。 “我就知道。” 他把笔记本电脑丢在边上的长椅上，敲击了几个键。 “我找到匹配的了。下东区，第二大道。"

“那只是部分牌照，你不能确定它对应的就是正确的车。"

列车呼啸着进了隧道，空气排山倒海地涌过来，拍上Reese的外套，Ingram的衣领在风里翻动。

他朝列车走去。

Ingram挡在他身前。Reese的身形僵住了。 “如果你踏上这趟车，等你赶到的时候——赶到[i][b]错误的地点[/b][/i]的时候，他们就已经登上回华盛顿特区的飞机了。"

Ingram声色俱厉，言辞坚定。Reese不想在这个时候丢下Ingram一个人——主控者的人还在往地铁赶，但他会这么做的。

地铁的金属车门滑动着打开了。

“等一下——”

如果Reese往前走，Ingram会抓住他手臂试图阻挡他。Reese会将Ingram的手臂反拧到背后，把他推到一边。Ingram有可能会再次挡在他身前，Reese会伸足绊Ingram的腿，让他立足不稳往边上倒。

Reese朝车门走过去。

Ingram猛地伸出手去，但又猛地停住，只差一点点就碰到Reese了。 "Reese，站住。我知道你是我们最大的机会，我不会贸然把我认为不对的事情告诉你。”

人们鱼贯上了车。

Reese从不怀疑Ingram对Finch的在意程度——他怀疑的是Ingram的判断，他的决定，他的分析。他怀疑的是把Finch的生死交托到除他自己之外的任何人手里。

他们头顶上有一列地铁轰隆隆驰过。Ingram抬高了声音，几乎在大喊。 “我跟这些最终背叛了我和Harold的人共事过很久，然后我又和他们面对面地处了三年。我他妈的知道他们的花花肠子是怎么转的。"

车门开始关上了。如果他现在冲过去，还能够赶在车门彻底关闭之前上车。

“[i][b]该死的[/b][/i]，Reese。” Ingram厉声说。

他没权利代替Finch去押这一注，因为连Finch都并没有完全信任Ingram。

眼下需要当机立断下一个决定。

在地铁车门关上的同时，Reese转过身，走出地铁站。

在Reese驾驶的偷来的车里，Ingram又调出一个数据库。 “我们先往那个方向去，我来看看能不能定位到新位置。” 他说。

现在空气不再是雾蒙蒙的了，因为已经在下雨，夏天的温暖的瓢泼大雨。雨点打在车身上。

“他们准备对他做什么？” Reese发现自己不由自主地开口问。

“让他黑进机器。" Ingram的手指在键盘上飞舞， “或者建一台新的。也可能逼迫他完成我那台半吊子。"

逼迫。与对付Ingram不一样，他们可没有儿子这样的砝码能用于要挟Finch。而且Finch永远都不会出手帮助他们。Reese在中情局里待的时间足够久，他对政府那些黑屋子了如指掌。Reese的双手捏紧了方向盘。

他感觉到Ingram的视线落在他身上。

“你关心他。” Ingram说。这是一句陈述，但语气里混合着惊讶和懊恼。

Reese迎上他的视线。

笔记本电脑发出提示音。Ingram的视线飞快回到了屏幕上。 “有了，两分钟以前——金斯利大街。”

他们就在附近。[i][b]他[/b][/i]就在附近。

Reese违规右拐，直行，箭一般地开过一个十字路口。他们转过街角，路两旁都是玻璃外墙的办公楼，路上果不其然地停了一辆不打眼的轿车，牌照号是"PJT5839”。

“这辆车完事之后就完蛋了。” Reese的手指敲打着方向盘， “但一旦我救出Finch，我们得赶紧离开。" 他在口袋里摸索着，找到笔式切割刀朝右抛过去。

Ingram凌空一把接住。 “你想让我拿这个干嘛？”

 “你不是说你知道怎么偷车么？”

“众目睽睽之下？”

“别那么挑嘛。”

Ingram已经猜到他下一步做什么了。他往后伸手，拉出安全带扣好。

Reese调了方向，直冲对方的侧面，然后他猛地踩下踏着油门的脚，向上帝祈祷这辆车便是正确的车。

随着轮胎碾压路面全速冲过去，金属碰撞发出刺耳的声音，玻璃哗啦碎裂，车身猛烈撞击。冲击一直戳到他骨头里；安全气囊砰地张开，狠狠地压上他的胸膛。

但他是有准备的。Reese给了自己六秒钟找回平衡和归类自己受的伤——一根肋骨骨折了，也许是两根，热乎乎的鲜血从锁骨处往下流——然后用力推开车门。

在撞击声之后，轿车的左侧前门打开了，一个男人步履不稳地走出来，脸上湿乎乎的都是血。他转过身，笨拙地举枪。Reese先发制人。

他身后一扇车门被甩上了：Ingram。

轿车的后车门打开了，另一个男人跌跌撞撞地走出来，手上还拽了一个人。那名特工用手里的枪抵着Finch的头。

Reese动作流畅地转动手臂，一枪爆了那名特工的头。 “趴下。” 他冲着Finch大喊。

对方的动作快到看不清。他刚扑到地上，子弹就像暴雨一样射到出租车车身上。他滚到车底下，胸口的剧痛让他从牙缝里嘶了一声。车胎被打瘪了，有什么金属的东西戳着他的背。他贴着轮胎，在心里默默回忆对方的位置，然后盲射。对方负痛叫了一声，轰然倒地。

有人从出租车侧面绕着走过来，然后停下，动作非常之轻。Reese爬到车的另一个前轮旁，西装和地面的沥青摩擦像是砂纸。Finch趴在轿车的一侧。他看到有鞋子朝Finch走过去。

Reese一个翻滚，从作为掩体的车底下出来。那个男人看到了他，而Reese则在对方眼里读出了他自己当年也会下的决定：如果任务失手，就把目标给毙了。那名特工朝Finch转过身去。

Reese从身下抽出枪，命中男人的后背。

Finch站起身。他的西装被雨水浸透了，面色苍白，失去眼镜的他显出无防护的脆弱。

他的表情里满是示警。

Reese紧紧贴住自己那辆车的车身，子弹雨点一样从他身边擦过。他身后有人移动，玻璃被踩得嘎吱响；Reese清楚那把枪对准他的后背，就像他清楚他已经不够时间转身。

尽管他闪避了一下，但他已经做好准备迎接子弹钻进身体。

枪响了。

特工倒在地上，胸口有个枪眼滋滋冒血。

Reese猛地转过身。

Ingram的双手紧紧握着枪。

沉寂里有一种致命危险的味道。周围低楼层的办公室玻璃碎裂，窗户洞开。一块巨大的招牌突然失去平衡，从框架上斜着脱离，然后猛砸到地上。Finch靠在轿车车身上，眼睛睁得大大的，一脸震惊。

Reese小心地往前走了几步。 "Ingram。” 他用平稳的语气说， “把枪给我。”

他在颤抖。因为紧张的沉寂而感觉到的空气高频振动消失了，取而代之的是好几辆车的此起彼伏的警报声。好几个灰扑扑的人影从楼上的窗户里探出头来张望。Reese感觉到肾上腺素开始猛烈地退去，他预感到四肢将要变得绵软无力。

“给。” Ingram猛地把枪递出去。 “拿着。” Reese的手指拢住枪身。Ingram快速地点了下下巴： “算扯平了。”

“我们得离开这里。”Reese转身看向Finch， “你还好吗？”

“真他妈的有惊无险。” Ingram喃喃地说，声音颤抖。

“也许不完全无险。” Finch低声说。

他的语气有点奇怪。就像被人在肚子上狠揍了一拳，Reese瞬间就意识到了一个残酷的事实——但是这个，不管他们为此准备了多少套应急方案，这个永远都不该发生的。

Reese抢在他倒下之前接住了他。

"Finch——”

"Harold——”

鲜血浸透了三件套西装，在沥青地面上汇聚成一滩。Reese撕下自己的西装衣襟，按在Finch的腹部。

那一枪。并非他侥幸躲过一枪，而是那一枪本就不是冲着他去的。Ingram已经给了罪魁祸首一颗子弹，但Reese想要揪出他，某个人，任何人，因为他的双手历来擅长毁灭而非治愈，而他需要解决这个。[color=Silver]（*“治愈”和“解决”在英文里都是用的fix，一词两义，衔接无缝，翻成中文有点丢失）[/color]

Finch颤抖着呼出一口气： "John。”

"Harold——“ Ingram跪在地上。 “该死，[i][b]Harold[/b][/i]。我来打911。叫救护车。附近有医院。我可以找，可以找——”

Reese一只手扶住Finch的后腰。 “我得把你弄到车里。" 他看着Ingram，后者朝街对面扬了下下巴。Reese另一条手臂架住Finch的胳膊。 “不是太远。对不起。” 他直起身，带着Finch一并起来。他听到Finch从牙缝里逸出一声呻吟，鲜血涌到地上。沥青上的雨水腥味混合着轮胎过度摩擦的焦味儿和火药味。Reese的鞋子上溅了好些斑斑点点的红色。

“想告诉你……这些事，我从未后悔……”

“保留精力，不许说话，Harold。”

“不许……告诉我闭嘴，Reese先生。”

后排车门被猛地拉开了，Ingram站在车门前，伸出一条手臂想要帮助，而Reese一时之间无法响应。中情局给他做过几十次测试，每一次的测试结果都显示Reese在任何情况下都不会恐慌发作。但现在，恐惧直直地贯穿他，压在他心口，他心里唯一的念头是，Finch将要因为失血过多而死在一辆偷来的车里了。

Finch抬起手，揪住Reese衬衫领子旁的布料，手紧握成拳。他扬起头，挣扎着去直视Reese的双眼： “一直都这么跟你说……早晚的事……"

那种接受既定事实的认命意味，那种错不在你且你无法可施的宽慰——如果这他妈的就是Finch想传达的意思——让Reese有了动力。他狠狠地把车门拉得更大，帮着Ingram一起扶着Finch到车里。

Reese捏住车门边缘。 “晚一些，Finch。会是晚一些的事。”


	8. Chapter 8

Reese咒骂着慢得要死的车流、一路遇到的红灯还有削减的市政经费——因为维护费用不足，路面有一半是坑洼不平的，而每颠过一个坑，后座上就会传来一声痛苦的低声呻吟。Ingram不断地低声说话，表面是在追忆似水年华，实则是想设法安慰Finch： “……Olivia对我非常不满，因为我的工作时间太长了。所以我安排了和她的浪漫晚餐，结果保姆又突然生病…… "

Madani医生是指不上的；他现在半个城市开外的地方倒班值班。

“……你是有空的——你永远都有空，这就是最好的朋友自称有人际交往障碍的好处——所以我求你顶一下缺。"

Enright医生也不行；她在波士顿开会。

Reese在转角处猛打方向盘：路上的车辆排成长龙，早高峰让街道塞得满满。到Finch的私人诊所估计得要一个小时；Finch撑不过这一个小时。Reese的胸口一阵锐痛，他告诉自己这是因为折断的肋骨。

但他们总是设计了一串而非一个应急方案。Reese扫视周围，然后在暴风雨一般的鸣笛声中强行切换了一条车道。

“……来的时候用育儿书籍全副武装，多得足够塞满一间图书馆了。我还记得其中一本的标题：[i][b]《少年郎：培养一名真正的男子汉》[/b][/i]。除了那个慷慨激昂到可笑的标题之外，这件事的另一个可笑之处在于Will那会儿才[i][b]两岁[/b][/i]。"

Reese伸手拿起手机。

“我是Tillman医生。”

“我是John。”

“J——“ 她停顿了一下。 “来自……互助小组，去接第三杯咖啡的人。"

“我们没有太多时间寒暄。我有一个朋友需要你的帮助。" Reese的眼睛敏锐地转到后座。车内太暗了——他看得见血，但看不清到底有多少。 “他曾经协助我为你提供帮助。"

雨刷来回摆动，节奏稳定如心跳。

在背景里，[i][b]一个男人的声音：Tillman医生，五号诊室，女患者，肺部疾病……[/b][/i]

“你在哪儿？”最终，她问。

Reese给了她一个地址。

“我的器械——”

“你需要的一切我们都有。”

上一次类似的场景里，Reese是后座上的那一个而Finch是开车的那个。[i][b]没事的，John。 [/b][/i]Finch当时这样说。[i][b]坚持住。[/b][/i]

“……猜你肯定是手忙脚乱，结果我们回来的时候，那小子睡熟了——简直是万年不遇的奇事。现在是看不出来了，但他小时候是个灾难。完全没人能想到Will会出息得这么……" 在车的后座上，Ingram正在透露Finch的人生信息，比Reese以前听到的以及他以后能听到的都多——显然他最钟爱的颜色是蓝色，他十几岁的时候就凭借一台自制电脑成为骇客了，而且他正是那个[i][b]传说里的[/b][/i]阿帕网解放者——Reese本应竖起耳朵捕捉每一个词，但这件事不再重要了，没有任何事情还重要。

他们在一个急转之后打着滑停下。

Reese伸手去找车门把手。

“我们这是在哪？” Ingram质问。 “我们为什么不去医院？”

Reese扶着Finch下了车。

四五米的距离感觉像是几十米。

他输入密码，一边走过滑溜溜的地板，一边努力保持着平衡。他承担了Finch的全部重量，Finch半昏迷地挂在他身上，但手指紧紧地抓住Reese的手臂。在脑海深处，Reese心想这是个好兆头——如果Finch能抓得[i][b]那么[/b][/i]紧的话，那么他们还有希望。

最近的卧室配有急救台，给更糟糕的场景准备的。

Reese尽可能轻手轻脚地扶着Finch躺上去。灯啪一下亮了，有点太亮。

Finch皱着眉闭上眼。 “唔……”

Reese抓住他的手臂，把他的手放在皱巴巴的西装外套上。 “按住。” 他转过身去。

"John——” 一只手虚弱地拉住他的手臂。Finch的双眼一下子睁开了。

"Finch。Finch，” Reese说，[i][b]该死的，为什么他连气息都理不顺？[/b][/i]——“子弹还在你体内。得把它取出来。"

“……信任你。”

这是一份礼物，但是让他的恐惧深至骨髓。他面对Gates法官和Scott Powell的时候也感觉到同样的沉甸甸，因为他知道他的行动将对一个好人的生活产生决定性影响。他能做的全部事情是拼尽全力，同时希望他确实是他们所盼望的救星。

Reese温柔地挣开Finch的手，从头上架子上取下医疗包，把里头的东西悉数倒在床上：纱布、镊子、手术刀和消毒剂。他血淋淋的双手在里头翻找，在床单下留下一道道印记。

脚步声。

Ingram从他身侧挤过去。“我们得送他去医院——”

“我们不能去医院。” 他找出一支注射器。

"Reese。” Ingram死死挡在Finch身前。 “我要送他去——”

Reese猛然伸出一只手，攫住Ingram的手臂，反拧，一条腿勾住对方的腿，让他立足不稳失去平衡。Ingram往边上跌倒。Reese从他身边绕过，拧开止疼药的盖子，撕开注射器的外包装。

Finch的血管看起来是细细的青蓝色。Reese的双手直发抖。他停下，给自己三秒钟，让自己受过的训练发挥作用，然后按下活塞。

他的手臂被人紧紧握住。”看在[i][b]上帝[/b][/i]的份上，Reese——“

他霍然转过身，把Ingram摁到墙上。两人一动不动地僵持了一会儿，什么都没做。Reese是在等，[i][b]等着[/b][/i]Ingram对他动手：他想要那种干脆利落、能和生理原因挂上钩的疼痛。但什么都没发生。

是在那一刻Reese突然意识到Ingram有多害怕。

“你可以帮我一起帮他，或者我可以自己来。" 最终，Reese开口说。他的声音放得非常非常轻，这样会显得声音平稳，什么情绪都藏住了。“随便你。”

Ingram的下颚绷紧了。 “我能做什么？"

他朝玄关处抬了抬下巴。 “冰箱，拿两袋阴性O型血过来。" 他们当然是储备了血的，干他们这一行嘛；Finch弄到血浆就像他做其他每一件事一样——低调，高效—— 然后把它们存在按战略布局的安全屋里。阴性O型血是给Finch准备的，阳性B型血是给Reese准备的。Finch准备的阳性B型血总是更多一些。

Reese开始准备静脉注射。

躺在桌上的Finch动了一下。Reese从来不会因为见血而感到不安，但当血淋淋的场景涉及到Finch的时候就好像有哪些完全不对头似的——Finch这个人不尚暴力，反感武器，不相信世上会有戳眼球这种招数，当Reese一枪射中杀手救下他和一个十来岁女孩的时候，他看着Reese，脸上的表情不是侥幸逃生的庆幸而是彻头彻尾的震惊。

“.……突然想起来，” Finch闭着眼睛喃喃地说， “我从来没对你说过谢谢。”

Reese把血袋挂起来，努力往他的嗓音里加一丝轻佻的调侃。 “你可以晚些时候再谢我。”

会有这个“晚些时候”的。

Finch的头垂下来，算是个点头。

先是一条影子斜斜地映进房间里，然后Reese听到了脚步声，比Ingram的脚步声轻柔。Reese转过身。

她站在玄关正中央，双唇抿得紧紧的，有一只脚的方向朝着外面，朝向离开的方向。但他当时阻止她杀人是有原因的：她是一名医生，始终是一名医生。

输液包的塑料被捏皱了；Megan接入点滴筒，娴熟地调整点滴调节器。她整理医疗用品；他则把它们放置在急救推车旁边的桌子上。她的双手悬在手术刀的上方。 “我不是外科医生，John。腹部开放伤——存在并发症的可能——"

他点头。

Megan戴上一双手套。 “我需要帮忙。"

他们沉默着工作。Megan费劲儿地取出子弹，修复损伤。 “……剪刀……纱布……缝线……” Ingram走进来，把阴性O型血放在桌上，戴上手套帮忙。医生怎么说，Reese就照着怎么做。沾血的纱布渐渐填满垃圾桶；在整个过程中，Reese放任没有意义的轰鸣白噪声占据他的大脑。他在中情局的时候共事过的人，大部分都在脑子里有一个开关，可以轻松打开或者关上；就此而言，Reese从来赶不上在这一方面最出色的那些特工。

等她清理完毕，缝合伤口，他们小心地把他转移到床上。所有人的手上都沾满鲜血，碰到哪儿哪儿就留下血痕。

Megan一边摘手套一边心不在焉地说， “本可能更糟糕些的。" 她查看静脉注射。 “小口径的子弹，而且没有打到任何内脏器官。但你得盯着他。如果出现任何问题——" 她犹豫了一下，接着说， “我离这儿不远……我猜你知道我什么时候值班。"

“谢谢你。” Reese说。

“你的肋骨。我可以帮你检查。"

“你做的已经够多了。”

她朝门走出一步，又停下，半转过身，直到阴影遮住她的脸。 “你后来把他怎么样了？”

Ingram靠在墙上，视线紧紧盯着床——但从他歪头的样子来看，他在听他们说话。Reese突然非常非常地庆幸，为了他在那么久之前作出的决定。“墨西哥监狱。” Reese回答。 “他会在那里待很久很久。"

Megan自己默然点点头。或许“庆幸”这个词不太合适。或许应该是赞同，或者释然；不管怎样，正是诸如此类的决定让他在每一个早上仍能够直视镜子中的自己。他感觉到有人轻轻地按了他一下，是她伸出手碰了一下他的胳膊。 “你的工作，我不觉得它和我的工作有太大不同。"

Tillman医生离开了。

Reese能听到Finch的呼吸平稳下来，陷入不太安稳的睡眠。房间很安静，但Reese不知道该把它归类为静谧抑或是死寂。Ingram往床上加盖一张毯子，开始默默收拾急救推车，整理医疗器械，把输液架推到墙边。

Reese吸入一口气。空气潮水般涌入他的胸腔，肾上腺素水平急速下降，让他的身体虚弱无力。他的双腿碰上了椅子的前端；他就势坐倒。

现在，至少在现在，会是迟一些，而非早一些。

[hr]

他醒过来的时候脖子既僵硬又疼。他深深地跌坐在椅子里，唯一的光线来自角落的一盏台灯；他不觉得那是他自己打开的。他僵硬地站起身，走向床。Finch那么安静。Reese伸出手，检查他的脉搏：微弱，但稳定，就像一只小鸟在振翼。

[i][b]险。[/b][/i]

他拿了些必要的东西，然后去了盥洗室。荧光灯的光线投在大理石墙面上又折射回来，让房间看起来奇奇怪怪的似乎在摇动。他先洗手，用力擦洗直到水槽里留下一圈粉红色的水渍。他开着水龙头任凭水继续流，否则无法灭掉安静带来的、他耳旁的嗡嗡声。 

[i][b]太险了。[/b][/i]

在他为中情局效力的时候，他有一个习惯：像放幻灯片一样回顾行动流程，找出错误，归类并分析。他有好一阵子没用这个习惯作为自责手段了。

他按自己的计划来，首先检查了身上的伤。他的手指轻轻拂过一根裂了的肋骨。

第一个错误是在公园里——卡尔舒尔公园，那辆轿车。当时它肯定已经在那里了。Finch的身体一度僵硬，眼睛死死地盯着Reese肩膀之外的某个地方：肯定是因为它。但他当时忙于努力转移Ingram那句“[i][b]这样就够了吗？[/b][/i]”

另一根肋骨断掉了。

撞车之后的那场打斗。Finch的表情突然充满示警。如果他那时没有紧贴出租车掩护自己。

好在折断的肋骨没戳到别的什么。

如果当时他朝开枪的男人扑过去了。或者朝Finch，给他俩都找一个掩护。

他锁骨处的外伤血迹已干涸。他清洗，消毒，包扎。

他在从车底下翻身滚出来与某一名特工交火之前曾经听到有脚步声绕着车子走过来。如果他在那会儿就把射中Finch的人干掉了。

Reese把自己血迹斑斑的外套丢进垃圾桶。

太险了。

Reese沿着原路返回，悄悄进入客厅。窗子上的窗帘被拉上了，客厅里很黑，只看得到深蓝色，以及月光与阴影。他瘫在那把扶手椅上瘫了好几个小时，而且在某一刻他肯定睡过去了。Reese靠到墙上。尽管他睡过一觉了，他依然觉得累；每一次任务失手有人被杀的时候他都会觉得同样的入骨疲惫，比如在救了Elias之后，或者在失去某个号码之后。

他的左边有打字的声音。他转过头。

Ingram背贴沙发前端坐在地上，双腿伸直。他和Reese对视。 “我不想吵醒谁。" 他解释，过一会又补了一句， “而你又从来不离开。” 他的声音里有些接近于赞赏的成分。

Reese扫视窗外。好些路灯亮着，在黑色沥青路面上留下光晕，灯光偶尔闪烁一下，在有飞蛾扑过或者人影经过的时候。

“是Karen Gray。” Ingram突兀地说。 “你提到过Bishop告诉了他一些名字，我作了调查。她的成功率高是有原因的：这不是她头一回操纵案件结果了。如果我能找到证据的话——假以时日我肯定可以——好些被无辜定罪的人能洗清冤屈无罪开释。"

“很好。”

“我……把你的外套泡在水槽里了。但我记不得应该用热水还是冷水。 Liv用的总是——” 他没再往下说。[color=Silver]（*Liv，Olivia的昵称）[/color]

跟一个不把私人信息锁在箱子里的人谈天是一种很奇怪的感觉：那么不搭调，赤裸裸。 “你妻子。” Reese指出。

Ingram点点头。 “我们分居很久了，早在——早在政府给我设套之前。” 他摇摇头。 “热水。我开的是热水。"

热水会固化血渍；冷水不会。Reese知道一大把方法能去除血迹，但他一种都没提。

若干书架中的一架被人以戏剧化的方式清空了：地上到处都是小说，有些打开着，有些没有；书架被推着抵住门，边上还有好几把餐椅，一同构成临时的防御障碍物。

“准备迎接战争呢？” Reese问。

“他们那边可不止一个无敌战士。” 灯光幽暗，很难判断Ingram是尴尬还是讽刺。虽然和很多别的方法比，抵住门完全算不上有伤害力的应对策略，但对于一个正在被围捕的人而言（而且围捕他的人正是将他非法囚禁多年的同一批人），Ingram应对得算是相当不错。

Ingram的好几缕头发上有干涸的血迹。 “你可能有脑震荡。” Reese说。他纠结了一下要不要拿点冰块过来，最后决定算了，因为Ingram十之八九知道冰块在哪。

“谁知道呢。显然……死人都不上医院。"

Reese让自己安安静静的没有动。因为他在等。等Ingram吐出恶毒但是完全理直气壮的斥责，因为自从Finch中枪之后他自己便一直在这样做：[i][b]你。你本该不让这样的事情发生的。[/b][/i]

慢慢地，Ingram展开双臂，然后耸了下肩膀。 “不。” 他说，“不管怎样现在不行。"

鉴于散落在地上的书籍，这里看起来像是——这里看起来像是图书馆一楼，而且很有可能这并非出于巧合。Reese突然半是焦虑半是满足地意识到，对于他们三个人中的任何一个而言，图书馆都是最接近“家”的地方。

Reese的手机响了。六通未接来电：它们打来的时候他肯定熟睡过去了。

"John。” Carter说。 “我们一度拿到了金斯利大街的监控录像。Finch没事吧？"

“他——中枪了。我给他找了医生。"

那边沉默了一下。 “我很抱歉，John。”

责备不过是割一刀的事儿，同情却像是将匕首捅进去还狠狠转一下。 “你刚刚说‘一度’。”

他听到纸张翻动的声音。Carter开口的时候，她的话语简洁，公事公办的风格。 “我们拿到录像三个小时之后，一大群穿得跟你差不多的人来把它拿走了。辖区里到处都是他们的人，打探上东区炸弹的事儿。搞不明白你们这次得罪了谁……Fusco说他们闻起来一股子政府味儿。我觉得他说得对。"

“你能帮我们打掩护么？”

“我会尽力的，” 她肯定是察觉到他已经准备挂电话了。“如果确实有我能帮忙的地方的话。”

他多摆弄了几秒钟手机，最后说： “如果Finch的情况有什么进展，我会跟你说。"

Reese挂掉电话之后，Ingram朝门口挥了一下手。 “他们不会收手的，只要我们还活着就不会。" 他的嘴唇抿成一条严厉的直线，手探到背后。

Reese执枪在手，对准Ingram的胸口，枪筒变形的影子映在墙上。他的脉搏跳得非常快，每一块肌肉都拉紧了，等待一场格斗。他的皮肤底下有一种不停歇不舒服的张力似乎在噼啪作响。Reese是个不错的特工，所以当自己疑神疑鬼过度紧张的时候他能觉察出来。

“要是我真打算杀你，” Ingram冷静地说， “我他妈的肯定不会站在三米开外。"

慢慢地，Reese把枪插回到腰间。

“他怎么样了？”

他希望人们能别再问他他回答不上来的问题。 “我们会知道的。”

Ingram深深地吸了一口气，疲惫到发抖的一口气，然后勾了勾下巴算作点头——这个动作仿佛是在躲避拳头似的。Reese想起Ingram被他摁在墙上时眼睛里不知所措的恐惧神情：恐惧并非因Reese，而是为Finch。[i][b]并非只有你痛失某人。[/b][/i]如果Reese对自己坦诚——-- 或者放纵自己（如果他真能这样做的话）——他觉得受伤，因为，Finch迎来了死而复生的朋友，而他却和Jessica死别，再无机会相逢。

Ingram找到了他要找的东西：两只玻璃杯加一瓶烈酒。它们被咚地放到咖啡桌上。“你看起来需要喝一杯。” 他说。根据Reese的经验，这是“[i][b]我需要喝一杯[/b][/i]”的委婉表述。 “上过大学？”

“上过。”

Ingram挑起眉毛，对这条信息未予置评。 “我们玩一种游戏，叫 ‘我从没有’。规矩是：你说一件事，如果谁做过，喝一口，如果没做过，则免喝。"

Reese重新靠到墙上。

Ingram面无表情地看他一眼，微微摇晃瓶子：四十年陈的波摩。价格很可能高得跟一张舒服的皮椅子一样，或者跟Finch买给他但他从未穿上身的那些高雅定制西装中的某一套等价。而且他一点都不吃惊：Finch深谙葡萄酒，Ingram则懂威士忌。[color=Silver]（*苏格兰最老的威士忌品牌之一，40年陈的价格约为人民币8万/500毫升）[/color]

“你的朋友中枪了，” Reese不置可否地说，“而你想着玩游戏。”

Ingram不耐地叹了一口气，整个身形都跟着晃悠了一下。 “是的，Reese。我乐得做点什么别的，总比关在瓶子里束手无策无所事事强。"

[i][b]分神，他在试图让我分神，[/b][/i]Reese有点不爽地意识到，他试图让他不再记挂着Finch，不再记挂着内疚感和那一枪。Reese在思考自己是否应该重新评估Ingram：依他之前的了解，Ingram的性格可没有体贴入微到这个份上。Ingram身上有一种催人自省的素质，这有可能让人大受启发，有可能让人坐立不安，取决于自省的人。

静默了一会，Reese往前踏出一步，坐到地上，背靠着沙发对面的扶手椅前端。Reese猛然意识到，他俩都拒绝使用家具的事实没准值得心理学大书特书此种行为与自我惩罚之间的关联性。但他扼杀掉这个想法，同时用脚把咖啡桌推到一边不碍他事的地方。

Ingram以内行的花式手法快速斟满一杯酒，对着Reese摇了摇。酒浆闪耀着金色的光泽，即使在幽暗的光线下看起来依然具有致命吸引力。Reese在自己公寓厨房的架子顶层上仍保留着一只空瓶，为了让它能时时刻刻警惕地盯着他，为了让他能直观地看到Finch从多么深的沟壑中将他拉出来，以及如果他犯错他将再次跌入怎样的深渊。现在似乎是个安排回归的不错时机，以防万一嘛，万一他过于乐观，没有考虑到失血量或者可能出现的感染或者综合并发症或者——Reese接过酒杯。

Ingram给自己满上。 “我先做个示范。我从没有……有过孩子。" 他喝了一口。 “该你了。”

Reese没喝，而Ingram看起来也毫不惊讶。 “从没有……” 他提了个猜想。 “出轨过。”

“不是应该一人一个问题么？” 他微微讽刺地笑， “从没有出轨过，因为我从没有[i][b]结过[/b][/i]婚。”Reese挑挑眉毛，摇晃酒杯。“我从没有喝酒喝到断片。”

Ingram又喝了一口，与此同时，Reese也喝了。没错，这一点Reese大概能够从对方喝酒的姿势中看出来：他接受酒精顺着喉咙下去的灼烧感仿佛在满怀希望地迎接遗忘——这和许许多多漫漫未眠夜里的Reese自己是一样一样的。

“从没有离家出走过。” Ingram说，然后喝了一口。

Reese没喝。Ingram惊讶地看了他一眼。 “在今天之前，从没有杀过人。" Reese说。他喝了一大口。    

Ingram用拇指抚摩着杯子的杯口，喝了。他抬起头。“从没有爱过。” 他犹豫了一下，然后抿了一小口。在Reese看来，他不觉得Ingram爱过，至少没有真正爱过。

因为，真正的爱情里是没有犹豫的。他早就知道这个道理。

Ingram在等他回应。

摊开的书籍白花花的纸张像是死人骨头。Reese喝了，感觉到酒精的辛辣顺着喉咙往下冲。

无人开口。

“后来发生了什么？” Ingram轻声问。

“违反规则了。” Reese回答。

Ingram的眼睛乌沉沉的，充满探究意味。“从没有……失去我爱的人?"

Reese让酒精再一次顺着喉咙一路烧灼。 “依然是个爱国分子。” 他干掉了那杯酒。

Ingram仔细地盯着他看。他没有动。 “政府从没有把我监禁起来。" 这算是对刚才没喝的那口酒的解释。

“政府从没有试图追杀我。” Reese回嘴。他喝了一口。

“从没有后悔我为政府[i][b]做过的[/b][/i]那些事。" Ingram回答。这一口酒他没有喝。

Reese迎上Ingram的视线。他喝了。”那你为什么要关心不相干名单？”

Ingram坐直了一点。 “这就是你干这个的原因？赎罪？”

“规则。” Reese提醒他。

Ingram重新靠回去。“规则。” 他赞同地重复。“接着问，Reese。”

“从没有试图拯救不相关名单……就因为再无别人会关心？"

Ingram举起杯子喝了。 “是因为每个人都跟某一个人相关。”他补上一句，仿佛刚临时想到。

[i][b]因为每个人都跟某一个人相关。[/b][/i]Reese的视线越过杯沿注视了Ingram一会儿。为这句话，他干了一口。


	9. Chapter 9

他像是被潮水托着漂浮。

当他睁开眼睛，他不确定自己是否醒着：黑暗和他睡去时一样如糖浆般浓郁粘稠。但寒意啮咬着他露在外面的手臂。他的双眼也渐渐地习惯了床头桌上台灯的幽幽光线。

Reese靠坐在角落一张椅子上。他看上去忧心忡忡，太像是他第一次遇到的那个John Reese的改头换面版本。

"你应该去休息一下，Reese先生。" 他含含糊糊地说。

"我也可以对你说同样的话，Harold。"

他已经又开始往睡眠中坠落。

[hr]

等他再次醒过来，Reese仍在房间里，脸上冒出来的胡渣更多了，身形紧张、僵硬。

"我想我花钱雇你不是让你游手好闲的。" Finch哑着嗓子说。

"我在销年假呢。”

房间不一样了；椅子不一样了；台灯的光是银蓝色而非橘黄色，也和之前不一样了。"我们不在同一间安全屋了，是不是？"

Reese摇摇头：一个小小的闪烁其词的动作。

"他们在找我们。"

这一次，他点点头。

[hr]

耳边有椅子的吱呀声。他的身下柔软，应该是一张床。他身上分量很重，毯子盖了太多层，枕头铺了太多个。Finch眨眨眼，努力驱散头脑的迟钝，抬起头来。

"Reese先生？"

有人抽了一口气，像是被猛然惊醒。 "不是……" Nathan的声音沙哑低沉。 “是你另一个拯救世界的拍档。”

Finch的眼睛开始适应黑暗。Nathan仰面躺在一张扶手椅上，膝头放了一台合起来的笔记本电脑，一本书从笔记本电脑外盖上滑了下去。Finch感觉到一种古怪的似曾相识感——古怪是因为以往Finch受伤的时候，坐在Nathan那个位子上的都是Reese。

如果事情再这样下去，Finch会犯下微不足道但又至关重要的错误：他会把两个人的名字叫混。

Nathan站起身来，快步走到桌子边，端两杯水回来。 "你感觉怎样？"

他的伤口在疼；他感觉万分疲惫。但他的头脑是清醒的。"好些了。" 他盯着毯子和枕头看，有一点被逗乐。大多数人的做法是备一堆病号餐，而Reese和Nathan的做法显然是狂搜衣橱。

地上凌乱丢着很多书，有些打开，有些没有——仿佛有人曾经努力想要阅读，最后又放弃了。一张国际象棋残局，一副扑克牌，两个空玻璃杯，杯底有点残存的液体。Finch很宽慰，因为两只杯子看起来都不像是盛过酒的。

“你和Reese先生一定相处甚得。"Finch说。

Nathan回他以一个破坏形象的大幅度耸肩。”他还没有开枪射我，而我呢也还没有用杰克·丹尼斯砸他脑袋，所以我想你说得对。”他停顿了一下。“他们查到我们的上一间安全屋了，我们得低调藏一阵子。”[color=Silver]（*美国最受欢迎的顶级威士忌品牌）[/color]

主控者的身影越来越近了。Finch倾向于认为他、Reese还有Nathan仍然活着证明了政府的低效无能，但只要Hersch这样的人还在搜捕他们，纽约就没有他们的安全立足处。

"他在哪里？"

“R——“ Nathan抬起头，伸出一只手敲击耳机。 “嗯？”他听了一会儿，然后在笔记本电脑掉到地上之前及时捞住一角。 他的手指在键盘上飞快敲击。“詹姆士大街，四楼。" Nathan切断通话，转回身朝着Finch。 "Reese最初四十八小时……守在你身边。在此期间，他坐镇这里，跟你在纽约警局的搭档们协调沟通。但两天之前有了新情况，自那以后他就一直在处理号码。”

那就是四天。每过去一天，主控者只会咬得越来越紧。

“我以为——有一阵子我们不确定——" Nathan没把这句话说完。 "你纯属命大。"

Finch心想不知道这次到底是有多险；太险了，根据Nathan眼角的紧张程度来判断。"当Reese先生和我开始我们的工作时，" 他在情况允许的范围内字斟句酌地说， "我们并没有特别指望能长命百岁。"

Nathan的嘴抿紧了。

“你觉得这就是我们在做的事情么？" Finch回想起Nathan刚刚的第一句话，冷不丁发问，“拯救世界？”

"我老早以前就不再费心去想我们到底有没有拯救到世界了，Harold。"     

Nathan的语气里有一丝一闪而过的锋芒，他不知道该将之定性为什么：是愤怒，是听天由命，还是矛盾。Finch慢慢地坐起身。但以前是Nathan：是Nathan在世界翻覆的那一天开口追问，有什么是他们可以做的，从而阻止那些导致双塔轰然倾覆的人再次作恶。

他注视着Nathan：Nathan在往不可避免的方向思索，在看向一个闪亮亮到不容忽视的真相。他一直希望Nathan不要注意到它。话说回来，他也一直希望不要吃枪子呢。

“你不觉得现在是时候了吗，Harold？你不觉得我们应该完成上次没能在轮渡完成的事情么？”

曾经有过一个举足轻重的时刻。那是在Nathan要求重新获得不相关名单的时候。如果他在那个时刻点头同意了。如果他在那个时刻提议找一个John Reese这样的人。

他们不至于此。

“不。” Finch明确地回答。

"我站到镜头前曝光——[i][b]我们这[/b][/i]样做——我们就可以把他们一举扳倒。” Nathan站着，踱来踱去。

“如果你这样做，你就得让机器曝光。他们会把机器关掉的，Nathan。”他们以前也这样争执过，无数次：同样的争吵，同样的坚定节奏和砝码。

“他们做这样的事，” 他朝床的方向一挥手， “对你。他们谋杀，非法监禁，而我们却不作为。”

"那不相关名单呢？那名医生，Megan Tillman，她是我们帮助过的人之一。还有Callie Bishop，以及Reese现在正在帮助的某个谁谁谁。过去三年里，我们救了数以百计的人。如果你让机器曝光，就再也不会有人得救。”然而这不是同样的争吵：的确是似曾相识，的确是和过去相似得如镜子，但是似曾相识感是扭曲过的，镜子是有裂痕的。

Finch十分清楚地骇然意识到他过去决定的后果。这一次是他出头争辩，为不相关号码——为了那些被他们改变的人生，为他们拯救过的性命。

Nathan没有回答。

远在机器之前他们便开始争辩——不像现在这样尖刻怨愤，但同样是硬碰硬地上，很少虚晃一枪。Finch忍住不去指出，提议他阻止恐怖分子的那个人是Nathan，让最初目的发生偏移的那个人也是Nathan。“我确实是有想过的，”他只是说，“我想过把轮渡事件背后的所有相关责任人都找出来，把他们一个个都毁掉。”

Nathan的脚步惊得微微踉跄了一下。 "但你并没有。"

“人们需要拯救更多一些。"

他停止踱步，重重地跌坐回椅子上。Finch忽然意识到，他甚至从未讲过他多高兴看到Nathan还活着。纸张窸窣，因为Nathan伸出手，捡起掉到地上的那本书。

[i][b]《机器中的亡魂》。[/b][/i]

“你什么时候开始看这本书的？” Finch惊异地问。

“在我回到——在我从政府手里逃出来之后没几天。我去检查书架后的保险柜，结果找到这本书。我想读读看，心想没准我能获得点启发。到现在为止没啥帮助。"

“你读了多少了？”

Nathan在书的三分之处比了比。

Finch伸出手。"让我看看。" 他飞快地在书页中翻找。它原来夹在了书尾。

Nathan眨眨眼愕然地盯着照片。

[i][b]在开始的时候……[/b][/i][color=Silver]（*Nathan和Finch合影背面的题字）[/color]

"你有很奇怪的幽默感。" Nathan轻声说。

也许他是有。过去是一桩残酷的事情。他想起了Megan Tillman，难喝的咖啡，还有Reese。 “没有哪一天我心里不曾想着那些我本可以做但没有做的事情。"

Nathan看着他，拇指非常非常温柔地顺着书脊摩挲。

灯被打开了。

Finch的眼睛还没来得及适应光线，Reese已经冲到了房间中央。Nathan在说话——[i][b]关于敲门我是怎么说的来着？[/b][/i]；Reese从架子上抓起东西往一个拉开的行李袋里塞，塞得东西叮当哐啷作响。

"Ingram，我们得走了。去把——"     

"Reese先生。" Finch说。

他转过身。 "Harold。" 他的双手空悬在药瓶、纱布和静脉输液管上。Reese轻轻吐出一口气，嘴角弯成一个接近微笑的弧度。 “很高兴看见你醒了。”

“很高兴看见你。”他心里想到在他中枪之后那些想要说的话，那些他没有说的话。Reese的肩膀绷得很紧，身体重心前倾：他全身上下都流露出紧张，可见情况之紧急。“向我报告，Reese先生。"

Reese继续收拾。“他们又追踪到我们了。" 他拿起笔记本。 “你刚刚用了这个的？”

Nathan点头。

Reese翻开笔记本电脑，把Finch的半杯水泼在上头。 “我把Fowler——”他对Nathan说，这个名字显然是他们的号码， “——留给Carter就直接过来了。你的手机也别留着。”

Nathan已经在把它往冷水壶里丢了。“钥匙给我。我去取车。"

Reese将钥匙丢过去，Nathan一把凌空接住。他们的配合流畅无缝得让人心惊，就好像这两个人已经成为—— “不。” Nathan抢在Finch开口问之前便已回答。他语气几乎有些唐突无礼，但态度非常认真严肃。他拿起包走了出去。

Reese跪下，从床底拖出又一个大包，包里头咣当作响，仿佛是武器发出的金属碰撞声。 “这儿备了轮椅么？"  
      
"我自己能走。"

Reese的面部表情表示如有必要他完全不介意亲自把Finch抱出去。

“走廊过去的第一个柜子。” 他让步说。

止疼药的后效让他眩晕和恶心，但药效显然还不足以抵消掉疼痛无时无刻的袭击。下楼梯走到车旁边已经够难受了，吹在脸上的风更是雪上加霜。等到Finch坐在车后座上的时候，他们两个人都气喘吁吁的。

Reese开着车在街上穿行，忽而左拐，忽而右拐，看起来毫无章法或者目的地。有一个念头显而易见，就像人们常说的比喻：房间里的大象，但Finch并不想做第一个开口叫破的人。[color=Silver]（*意指任何触目惊心地存在却被明目张胆地忽略甚至否定的事实或者感受）[/color]

“我们考虑过了。” Nathan说。果然，早在他们成为朋友之前——尽管Finch花了好几个月（也许是好几年）才承认Nathan是他的朋友——Nathan便一直能够比旁人更好地看穿他内心的想法。 “我设法黑进主控者的人使用的通讯频率。他们得到的命令已经变了：格杀勿论，不留活口。”

这表示——他们不再需要他黑进或者建造机器。 “在我们把你救出来的时候，你的工作已大体完成，" Finch说，“你的机器。”

“我一直在帮他们编程……我已经尽可能地拖速度了。我猜他们的技术人员现在都在忙这个；而我的工作给他们留了张蓝图，足够他们完成。"

如果这样，世间就再没有他们的容身之处了：既然命令转为格杀勿论，那么主控者的工作必然已接近完成，即使他们躲藏也依然会被发现。多么讽刺。他想着刚刚那间安全屋里的书籍、棋盘还有扑克牌，在脑海里勾勒他们三个窝在某间安全屋里，不知道能窝几天抑或几个星期，直到有人破门而入。

Finch不介意为了号码而死；他也不介意为了Reese而死。但死在主控者手上…… “你最近查看过Will的近况么？"

"他现在在波士顿。" Nathan变得面无表情。 “他突然被叫去参加一场医学研讨会。"

挡风玻璃上的雨刷打开了，在湿哒哒的玻璃上刷来刷去。Reese的目光不时投向后视镜，查看他们身后有无追兵。

“我们现在准备去哪里？” Finch开口问他。

他犹豫了。“我还指望你知道呢。”

[hr]

然而主控者并非一条收紧的绞索，而是一个密闭的房间：氧气供给被逐步切断，每一个出口都被关上，落锁，封死。

他们在又一间安全屋落脚。接下来几天里，Reese继续忙于号码。Finch让Nathan接手更为直接的技术支持——寻找地址，追踪钱款流向——以及为Reese打掩护。但主控者以前这样做过且现在仍在这样做：他们监控了纽约警局的通讯频道。现在，他们被威胁两面夹击：主控者追猎他们，而且号码的安全也岌岌可危。对于Reese来说，间不容发的险情素来是家常便饭，但现在，他每一次出去都面临这样的情况，无一例外。Fusco提醒他们，主控者似乎已经开始怀疑纽约警局里安插了他们的内应。Carter因为拒绝把某个号码留在不安全的地方独自离开而险些暴露。在此之后，Finch提议不再向两名警探求援，直到情况得到解决。

"赞成。" Reese回答。他非常有风度和涵养地绝口不提情况很可能有且只有一个解决方案，而事情一旦真发展到那一步就无可救药了。

他们依靠Carter和Fusco的帮助已经很久，换言之，他和Reese有很长时间没有像现在这样孤立无援地行动。

Finch在伪造皇后区的一次就诊——当然只是伪造记录而已，反正任何有助于稀释主控者力量的线索都是有益的——而Nathan在一个接一个地抛出阻止主控者的点子——[i][b]破坏我建造的机器，前往对监控有严格立法限制的地方生活，[/b][/i]Nathan素来点子最多——在这个时候，Reese打来电话，呼吸粗重。

“我需要一条快速穿过尤宁代尔的路线。”

Finch调出街道地图。"穿过富兰克林广场——"

"俄罗斯人在那边。"

"好吧，那你可以掉头往卡尔普雷斯去——"

"办不到，主控者在那边，Finch。"

Finch的手指僵在了键盘上方。背景声里传来枪击声和他们帮助的女子，Jennifer Cole，恐慌的尖叫。 “我可以派咱们的一名警探过去。我会试着干扰主控者的通讯频率，不过那个得花点时间。"

那边沉默了一下。 “算了，Harold。”

"Reese先生。" Finch站起身。Nathan从桌子对面盯着他看。

脚步声。金属子弹的当当声。

"John？" 他一把抓起放在柜子台面上的车钥匙。

"你准备做什么？" Nathan尾随着他走到玄关。"就算是主控者没在搜捕你，你现在依然有伤在身。等半个小时再看。如果到那个时候他仍然没有联系你……"

然而Finch并没有等；Reese也没有。

他有很久没开过这么快的车了——上次也许是好几个月前从某座立体停车场开出的时候——每一次急停或者转弯都让他腹部剧痛。在他讨厌的事情里，恐慌的感觉几乎能名列榜首：神经像受热之后运动加剧的分子一样相互碰撞，明知自己的肾上腺皮质水平飙升却束手无策无法阻止。

他的手机响了。

"Finch。" Reese的声音。

Finch的两叶肺猛地翕张。他猛打方向盘变了一条道。 “发生什么了？”

“汤姆士大街61号。" Reese挂掉电话。

他又抢了一次道。有车不悦地冲他鸣笛。他在脑海里回放Reese的平板口吻——那个是Reese，Reese会把枪伤称为皮肉伤而将刀伤称为皮外伤。

汤姆士大街六十一号是一座图书馆，位于郊外的小小的砖石建筑，绿树成荫，草坪齐整，道路整洁，本可以称得上风景如画，如果Reese没有浑身浴血地倚在一棵树上。

Finch艰难地下车，伸手去扶Reese。

“不是我的血。” Reese从Finch身边走过去，上了车。

Finch开车载他们回安全屋。一路上，他没有追问是谁的血，也没有追问Jennifer Cole在哪儿。没有必要。

车停在安全屋的外面：这座安全屋低调不起眼，跟别的大多数安全屋一样。天气又是雨丝濛濛的，也有可能细雨根本就没停过：他们仍处在潮乎乎的春天里，离夏天尚有一步之遥。

Reese的脸色黯淡憔悴；他看起来仿佛好几天没有刮过胡子了。

“这并非你的过错，John。”

“我本以为——” Reese猛烈地咳嗽着， “我本以为突破俄罗斯帮的火线比突破主控者的安全些。我错了。”

在Finch听来，他的声音痛苦且沮丧自责——Finch太清楚，几乎没有任何对策能对抗这样程度的沮丧自责。

“你还记得你说过的话么，" Reese低声说， “在那次爆炸杀死Matt Duggan之后？”[color=Silver]（*S1E10里的死于爆炸的号码）[/color]

Finch记得。他记得刺骨的懊悔：他心里想着“只差一点”；Matt和推着婴儿车的女人，Nathan和轮渡，两个画面遥相呼应。[i][b]失败，[/b][/i]当时，他对Reese说，[i][b]并非我们的可选选项。[/b][/i]

Finch小心地伸出手去，把他的一只手搭在Reese的手臂上。Reese并没有顺着他的触碰靠过去，但是也没有抽走手臂。

他们就那样坐在车里。天边飘来的云层压得低低的，风又劲又急从树枝间呼啸而过。

[hr]

Nathan冲进客厅里。Finch警觉起来：他对Nathan这种兴奋的表情有着不太愉快的经验；因为早在麻省理工的时候，Nathan就会带着这样的表情奔进房间，还带着关于约会安排或捞快钱方案的奇思妙想。[i][b]……双重约会怎么样？你会喜欢那个女孩的。她可聪明了，而且目空一切，眼睛里只有算法，看不上别的。……我想办法让所有人都押你输给Shawn Harris，你俩的编程对战。但你我知道你会把他打个落花流水，虽然说，你知道，你们还没真的……[/b][/i]

“机器。” Nathan抓住一把椅子拖出来坐下。自他们告诉他号码没能获救时起，他眼角的痛苦皱纹仍在；自从Reese看向他，他的双肩也依然保持着警惕紧张的姿势，仿佛——是预见？是想要？还是等待？——一次拳头对拳头之战。

Finch坐在桌边，电脑开着。他在清除Reese在他们的号码Cole小姐工作场所监控录像中留下的身影。Reese坐在几米外的地板上无动于衷地专注擦枪。

“你总是说，公众反响会极其强烈，会迫使他们将它关闭。" Nathan继续往下说。 “特别顾问会出于两个原因而害怕：刚刚那个是其中之一，另一个则是，如果事情至此，去精神病院里住个小单间便已经是他们能指望的最好结局了。"

在Finch插嘴进来继续他们一而再再而三的反复争执之前，Nathan一口气不停地继续说。 “我并不是在计划曝光你的机器。我是说曝光我那台。"

Finch的手指悬在了键盘上。Nathan扬起头。尽管这个话题严肃得让人没法摆出自得的表情，但他还是一脸得意。

“这只是个幌子，" Nathan说。 “但公众不会知道这一点。而我们可以扳倒他们，而且你的机器仍然可以吐号码。不妨说这是有利无害。"

“有创造力，” Reese说， “但这不能阻止他们放弃真正的机器。"

“他们不会的。我们不愿意项目失败，他们也一样。领导主控者的那个女人是一个——爱国分子。" Nathan笨拙地吐出“爱国分子”这个词，仿佛他的舌头拐不过这道弯来。

他们经常在哲学课上发现对方的想法很神奇——[i][b]真的有上帝吗？道德只是一组主观的构想么？[/b][/i]；相比Finch的模糊灰色，Nathan一直是黑白分明的，对于善恶是非坚定得无以复加。他当然一直都知道Nathan和从前不一样了，但直到此际他才豁然意识到，机器（以及之后发生的事情）从Nathan身上攫走了那么多。

Reese站起身，朝桌子走过来，双眼中有一种压抑住的强烈情绪。

“你的机器尚未完成。" Finch指出。

“当时。他们的人在那之后肯定投入了大量的精力——而且他们的进度肯定很快，毕竟一群程序员和一个程序员之间的差距是天差地别。再说，就算是没完成，我们只需要把我剩下的那部分代码写完就够了。"

“它并没有上线。公众不会在乎未遂的监视企图。”

Nathan给他投了个意味深长的眼神。

Finch把笔记本电脑推到一边。 “我估计它是不能被远程访问的？"

“不能。”

“你知道它的位置？” Reese问。

“是。”

“假设我们能在极紧张的时间框架内完成兼容的代码，" Finch插话，”但那还只是难度最小的那部分。我不觉得他们会放任机房无人把守。"

“几率不太保险，” Nathan同意， “话说回来几率这种事本就如此。”

Reese一只手用力撑住桌子。Finch终于找到一个词描述他双眼里的情绪：希望。他能够感觉到Reese和Nathan心里都抱有希望。他俩都是那种抓住一点可能性便一往直前的人；正是基于此，Nathan是能够和他比肩的杰出软件工程师，而Reese是他们工作中不可或缺的搭档。

迟早，在某个时刻，Finch得作出明智的决定，不再拿这两个男人相互比较，但这将是个难以贯彻的决定——如果他真的对自己百分百诚实，这两个男人之间的相似性正是John Reese第一时间吸引他的原因之一。从本质上来说，Reese和Nathan是一模一样的：两个人都是具有白骑士气质的理想主义者，都把帮助他人的意愿放在首位。

[hr]

Nathan重现了他编写过的所有代码——确实，这些代码只是Finch所写代码的回声；顺着这些代码继续往下会比较难，像是合并不同的部分。Finch在幽静的里屋里收拾出一个地方，他和Nathan轮流通过耳机和Reese合作处理号码及继续编程。

主控者的追踪坚定地越逼越紧：他们已经逼迫他们转移了三处新安全屋，突袭搜查了Finch的若干私人诊所之一（在Reese上一个早晨去那里拿过抗生素之后），并且传唤了Callie Bishop进行质询。

他们又失去了一个号码。

Reese充任吸引主控者注意力的诱饵——这个工作危险之至然而又万分必要。让人担心的是Reese过于欣然地接受了这个工作——他倒是没有明说他的欣然，但Finch能够隔着耳机听出来，从赤手空拳的搏斗之后Reese满足的粗重喘息声中。

诚然，拯救号码需要频繁使用黑客技术，但Finch已经遗忘了真正的编程是一种什么感觉：窗口上排满一个个黑色终端窗口和一行行代码，灰白色的屏幕光照在他的眼镜和四周的墙上。他也已经遗忘了与编程息息相伴的极度喜悦和极度疲累：他的造物在屏幕上逐渐成形，他肩背僵硬，脖子酸痛，眨眼的时候视线像被沙子迷眼了一般模糊。

整整两个星期，他仅仅在吃东西、上厕所和排定的睡眠时间才会停下手。在此期间，曾有两次从通讯连线对面传来的是彻底的沉默。

第一次，Reese在二十分钟之后回拨给他，呼吸急促沉重。第二次，Finch已经准备要开车接应了，Reese才跌跌撞撞地走进安全屋的大门。 

他的衣服上有煤烟留下的污痕，烟尘蒙在他的皮肤上，使得他看起来像病人一样气色惨淡。 “中伏了。” 他呼吸紊乱地咳嗽说， “主控者故意威胁Garcia的性命。我送他到安全地方。他们想杀掉我。我躲进一间仓库。他们放火。"

看着Reese在沙发上坐好之后，Finch走向厨房想给他倒一杯茶。他的电话响了。Nathan倾身越过厨房料理台（他端着电脑坐在餐桌边）接起电话。

“新号码。” Finch说，但他的口气像是在说一个疑问句。

虽然确实是号码，但一切皆有可能：可能是潜在受害人，可能是潜在凶手，可能是主控者用来布置陷阱的无辜受害人，可能是假扮受害人的主控者特工。

Nathan一只手按住他的胳膊。 “我建议我们现在就动手。"

“代码还没有完成。我们还需要一个礼拜左右。"

“我们可能没有一个礼拜了，Harold。”

但如果他们在时机不成熟的时候贸然直闯主控者的地盘，这也许就是他们生命中的最后一个礼拜辰光。

Nathan双肘撑在桌上，身体前倾。 “信任我？" 他问。

这句话表面上问的是眼下一件事，实际上是前前后后若干事。Finch站着，转向沙发。他们的电话是相连接的；Reese手里也拿着电话。

“新号码。” Reese平静地说。他摇摇晃晃地站起身。

Finch取走他手里的电话，把茶杯塞到他手里。 “也许这个号码我们不该接。"

Reese跌坐回去。 “你这是把我撤出前线么，Finch?” 他的声音干涩低哑。他等着Finch的回答。

Finch注视着他，强迫自己不要眨眼；他能感觉到Nathan的视线落在他脑后。他忽然意识到，不想要“扮演上帝”是懦夫不想为自己所作决定承担责任的借口。

“是的。”

[hr]

“厉害，" Nathan打量着飞机， “买的还是租的？"

“租的，” Finch回答。 “通常而言，我会从IFT名下的飞机里调一架使用，但是……现在这种情况下我猜那形同给别人拱手送线索。"

他们站在私人飞机的登机梯旁。Nathan把包甩到肩膀后——包里装的主要是电脑设备，与之形成对照是Reese的行李，里头都是枪支弹药——走上扶梯。

Reese准备跟上，但Finch把他拦了下来。风在吹，一阵阵地扑簌簌翻动他们的外套下摆和领子，穿过飞机的螺旋桨时激起奇怪的金属嗡嗡声。

Reese质疑地挑眉看着Finch。

他不想说，但还是说了。 “你可以留下来，继续我们的工作。"

“说话小心喔，Finch。我搞不好会以为你喜欢[i][b]Nathan[/b][/i]多过于我。"

“[i][b]Nathan[/b][/i]是没办法从这件事里抽身的；[i][b]你[/b][/i]可以。"

Reese绕开他，踏上第一级阶梯。

"John对我而言此生最难以接受的事情莫过于开口要求你参与很可能导致你送命的行动。”

Reese转过头，表情里有一丝笑意。 “那就别开口。”

起飞带来耳边的沉闷嗡嗡声及失重感。从机舱里隐隐约约传来脚步声。机体微微摇晃着。Finch拿着笔记本电脑坐在一个靠窗的座位上，Reese坐在他身边，Nathan的座位与他们隔着一条走道。这个安排是未经思索的本能选择，但却说明了某些事情——Finch并不想过于深入分析的事情。

“这里呢？” Reese指着Nathan在纸上画出的草图，问。黑色线条勾勒出Nathan那台机器的托管地的草图。

“也许三到四名警卫。"

Reese在南面打叉做记号。 “这边有多少呢？"

“我不知道。” Reese等着他继续往下说。“该死的，那是我被关了十个月之后第一次到外头去。"Ingram从Reese手里抽走笔—— Reese的肩膀僵了一下；Nathan总是保有抢东西的习惯改不了——然后在建筑东侧留了个重重的问号。“说到底，我又不是你。"

Reese从口袋里变出一根短短的铅笔。“事先做个规划总是有备无患的。"

Finch的手指开始抽筋。他活动手指，看向窗外。他们身下的城市灯火璀璨、喧闹而生机勃勃，一百万个光点对应着一百万种不同的人生。也许是底特律，也有可能是麦迪逊；他不知道他们飞到了哪里。

Reese通过窗子映出的倒影盯着他，一个坚定的、憔悴的影子。

“你应该去睡一会儿，Finch。”

“我得完成——”

“五个小时而已，你拯救不了世界，" Reese温和地说， “但是你可以休息休息你的眼睛。"

“他说得没错。” Nathan说， “电脑给我，我来继续。"

信任是艰难的事情。Finch挣扎了一会儿才交出电脑。 “四个小时之后叫醒我。"

屏幕散射着幽幽的蓝光，幽暗又柔和；引擎运转的声音使得所有其他声音都不再突出；在他们身下悬停着整个世界。

那么宁静。

那么祥和。

Finch想要逗留此间，在天空之中，四千英尺的高度。 

[hr]

在飞机降落过程中，随着北达卡他州的田园风光逐渐展现，Ingram变得紧张。下机途中，他在舷梯上半途停下；Finch低声对他说了点什么——一句紧张的打趣玩笑话，然后他们走下飞机。

没有人提及一旦失败他们会吃到的子弹，也没有人提及吃子弹可能是他们最痛快的结局。

Reese不是非得喜欢Ingram才能相应尊重他。

驾车途中很安静，唯有风声和后座的键盘噼啪声。距离目的地还有两英里的时候，他们关掉了车前灯，最后一英里的时候他们下车步行。这里是丘陵地带，参差不齐的草拍打着他们的膝盖。在Finch脚下踉跄不稳的时候，Reese会伸手扶他的手臂助他稳住身形，但除此之外，Reese不会再给其他明显的帮助。

温度很低，零度以下，还有寒风猎猎。Reese已经开始在心里估算风速，以便掌握风速对他子弹的影响。

这一处政府设施布置得实在不算理想：与世隔绝是不假，但理应配备的铁丝网、探照灯、高处监视和重兵把守一样都没有。跟他们营救Ingram的那幢建筑一样，主控者并没有预期会有人闯到这里来。

但主控者的人还是做了些力所能及的布置，十之八九是在Reese和Finch营救出Ingram之后。在Ingram的记忆里，警卫大概有六到八名，而现在Reese一眼就看到北面和西面有十来个警卫，其他方向的尚不可知。

他盯着唯一的出入口。四个警卫在门口来回踱步。 “你需要多久能破解它？” 用他的望远镜，他们都看到了大门边的密码键盘。

“得去试了才知道，现在不好说。十到十二分钟吧。" Finch身边放了一大包设备，做了减震包装以防止它们碰撞发出声音。 “一旦这道锁打开，破解机房的锁需要的时间应该会相应大为减少，因为我假定这些锁使用的系统大体相同。"

战斗里的一分钟长如永恒。他们能活着撑到十二分钟后算他们命大运好。

“你能掩护他那么长时间么？" Ingram直率地问。

“试试看呗。" Reese抓过自己的包在里头搜寻。 “但我需要你帮忙。" 他递给Ingram两把枪、几个照明弹和几个催泪弹。 “你得去分散他们的注意力。"

“当你的牺牲羔羊？我好感动啊，Reese。”

Reese整个转过身来。 “你能服从命令么？"

Ingram把枪支弹药收拾好。他的嘴抿紧成一条严肃的直线，算是对他们在飞机上讲好的交易的确认。

这是一个可见度很高的夜晚。月亮的银辉洒在地上和他们的脸上，照得他们像是一群无骨的幽灵。无边无际的天空满是星星。

Reese看向Ingram，然后是Finch。他们都冲他一点头。

他幽灵般悄然穿过斜坡，行动时顺着风的方向，于是草的影子随他的动作一起摆动。他隐身在离建筑二十来米外的一座小土堆后，通过望远镜查看。

建筑灯火通明，形同活的靶子。

他抢在第一拨四名警卫开口示警之前除掉了他们。

这是必要的杀戮：他们冒不起让这些人出声呼救的风险。

“这边没人了，Finch。我掩护你。”

他注视着Finch艰难地走过来，在心里默默想：别摔倒。月光给Finch的身影笼上一圈银白色。就筹划奇袭而言，这是再糟糕不过的夜晚了，因为Finch简直不能更暴露。Reese的双肩绷得紧紧。他迫使自己放松到一定程度，至少在万一需要他开枪的情况下他能稳定地射击。

Reese扫视建筑。两名警卫巡视过来，一转角便看到了地上的尸体。他们的大叫声跟枪击声同样响亮。

Reese射中他们的膝盖。

Finch越走越近，还有六米，五米。

北面和西面的警卫已经在朝入口处赶过来。

“你在哪里，Ingram？” Reese问。

“东边。可以了吗？"

他给出了肯定的答复。

虽然不在建筑的同一侧，但闪光弹制造的眩光依然十分刺目。警卫的大部队里头分了一半人出来，顺着眩光的来源追去。

Finch到了门边上。他斜肩让包滑落下来，然后仔细打量着密码锁，喃喃地念叨着递归函数和二进制计数器之类的。

一名警卫从转角走出来。Reese一枪命中他。

“这边——“ 有人大喊，指着他的方向。

他放平身体，贴近他藏身的小土丘。子弹呼啸着从他头上飞到他身后的草地上。尘土从下面直扑到他膝盖上。子弹从风中穿过，发出隐约尖啸——虽然轻微，但是致命——什么东西擦过他的领口。

风吹着云朵遮住月亮。

他翻身站起，斜切着朝转角一路狂奔。那边有一群人朝着Finch去了。他一边跑一边朝他们的膝盖和腿一气狂射。

云朵从月亮上掠过去了，地上又是一片银辉，照得他的身形突出异常。他猛扑到地上，一排排子弹从他身边掠过。

“Reese——”Finch喊道。

交火暂时停歇了一小会。Reese抬起头，看到某一个被放倒的男人重新抬起枪，枪口冲着Finch转过去。Reese一枪爆了这个特工的头。

Finch往后缩了一下。距离太近了——大概只有一米多。灰白色的墙面上染上了血迹。

“恐怕得多朝膝盖以上的部分瞄瞄准了，Finch。我不觉得我们撑得过十二分钟。" Reese的语气里带了些微提醒之意。

Finch闻言立刻行动起来。“收到。”他转身朝着门锁。 “也许我可以……”他开始说结构树、位值什么的。

Reese又击杀了三名从北面转过来的警卫，并且继续向前。他正在接近建筑；接近，但又不至于太接近——他的本能在相互交战：他既想要站在Finch的身前掩护他，又想要离Finch一段距离以确保视野清晰。

建筑东面有火光亮起，风中有烟雾的刺鼻味道。

"Ingram。” Reese问。 “发生什么了？”

“照明弹引起了山火。" Ingram的线路那头传来了咳嗽声和喘气声，他肯定是用上了催泪弹。 “六月份用这玩意儿，我们本该想到会有这个后果的。"

他的声音严厉。“你被包围，没有出路了。" Reese说。

对面的沉默验证了他的判断。

“还要多久，Harold？” Ingram问。

“四分钟，也许三分钟。我快了。" Finch的呼吸急促起来。 "Nathan，你能不能——这个时间够不够——？”

然而答案是不够。如果警卫两面夹击Ingram，他在两分钟内必死无疑。

"Reese。” Finch说。

“不。”

"Reese，你得去帮他。”

“我不会把你留在这里无人掩护。"

Finch的手指继续在锁上操作，一刻不停，但是Reese听得出他的声音开始变得狂怒。“不，不，你不能听凭你的情绪主宰作出判断，你不能把我的性命置于他的性命之上。"

枪声响起。Reese闪身到一边，翻身站直，朝奔着Finch来的特工们开枪。

“我们没资格扮演上帝。” Finch厉声说。

“这不公平。” Reese强行从牙缝间挤出这句话。他不再往前了；他现在的位置很不错。Ingram的线路背景音里传来枪声，枪声越来越清晰，标志着特工离Ingram越来越近。

“你的决定就公平了？”

在他耳边，Ingram的呼吸声转为喘气声。

Ingram应该开口求援的，应该命令Reese过来掩护他的。但他并没有。

有那么一个人——他的生命线，他的朋友——给了他第二次机会，或者说，给了他每一个早上直视镜中人的资格。

Reese咬紧牙。如果Finch死了……如果Finch死了，Reese不确信谁会是他此生无法原谅的人：是他自己，Ingram，还是Finch。

他站起身，朝着东边跑过去，路过来时位置的时候脚步不停地一把拎起他留在那里的包——老天在上，他可不希望在拎着这包东西的时候被子弹打到——然后拿出四包东西：塞姆汀塑胶炸药和定时引爆装置联结在一起，每一个装置都连着五个一磅重的炸弹。他把它们扔在靠近南面的位置。

塑胶炸弹在Reese转过拐角来到建筑东面的时候爆炸了。他踉跄着往前扑倒，笨拙地手肘撑着着地。火焰在他前方翻滚，快速吞噬着地上的草，并在风势的助长下摇曳着，越卷越高。

Ingram蹲在一面墙下，手指紧紧拢住枪。左右两翼都有特工朝他的方向过来，前面因为熊熊火焰拦住，所以他们没有费神堵前面。

Reese射杀了他们，潜行到侧面，隐身在阴影里。冲着正门去的特工转了方向，改往南面去。爆炸的阵仗太大，给主控者的人留下他们准备靠爆破强行硬闯的错觉。

“我破解了密码。”Finch说，“我们可以进去了。"

Ingram离着六米远。他朝他转过身来。

“走，” Reese说，“我掩护你。”

Ingram紧紧贴着墙。Reese射杀了朝他去的特工。他注意到特工们在东面附近聚集，也知道在他们去查看爆炸的时候，他们并不会太注意他。

但如果他想往正门方向去的话，将没有人可以掩护他。

"Reese在哪？”他听到Finch问Nathan。

“不知道我过不过得去，”Reese说，“你们走吧。”

那边沉默了片刻。 "John？”

"Ingram。” Reese说。

那边停顿了一下，然后传来像是脚步移动的声音。 “对不住了，Harold。”

“等——你在做什——不行，Nathan——“

Reese知道，此刻，Ingram正抓住Finch的手臂，让他失去平衡，迫使他往前走，否则他就会摔倒在地。他抓擒他的方式会是很有效的，不会弄疼他，但是也不可能挣脱——Reese演示给Ingram看过，当Finch在飞机上睡觉的时候。

[i][b]有一点事先说好，[/b][/i]Reese当时这样告诉Ingram，[i][b]如果我出不去了，我需要你把Finch送到安全的地方，你一定要照办。[/b][/i]

“我很遗憾，Reese。”在Finch的反对声中，Ingram说。

子弹射在离他两米开外的墙上。他转身，还击。

“不必。”因为Reese没什么可遗憾的。他曾经接受训练参加一场并无正义可言的战争，他曾经被中情局灌输谎言几乎湮灭自我。现实残酷，令他以痛楚的方式明白，这个世界上值得为之献身的珍贵事物屈指可数。他现在很自豪，因为他终于清楚哪些事值得他牺牲。

[hr]

这里是办公空间，一格格小隔间，一排排显示器，有些显示器关掉了，切断了电源，但还有些一行行地跑着代码。Nathan一直走到通往机房的门口才松开手。

"你这算什么？[i][b]该死[/b][/i]。" Finch愤然转身， "我们并不抛下别人。我知道你大概并不在乎但是我——" 他的话戛然而止，因为他想到那种抓握手法：Nathan打架还是在行的，但他从没学习过这样的技巧。Nathan靠在一张办公桌上看着他，眼神介于坚决和心虚之间。 "这是原则。唯一的原则。"

"抱歉了，Harold。"

隔着墙，他依然听得到墙外急促的枪林弹雨声。可是他跟Reese，他们并不会抛下对方：这是他们之间无言的约定，尽管他们都不希望对方坚守这条约定。

"你现在需要做的，" Nathan朝他走过来， "是打开这扇门。否则，我们还是一个都活不了。" 他转过身，朝大门走去。

"不能关。" 如果Nathan关上门，大门的密码会自行重置，Reese就会被困在门外。他必须笃信Reese能活着闯这么远。  
    
"他们会进来的。" Nathan指出。

Finch突然暴怒了，脾气激烈到无法控制。这个场景从骨子里不对头，既像是命运的恶意嘲弄，又像是残酷的权衡取舍：要么Nathan，要么Reese。他的怒意一定是形之于色了，因为Nathan停下去关门的脚步。房间里仅有的光线来自那几台还开着的电脑：屏幕光让房间呈现一种幽蓝色，像是水底世界。Finch慢慢转过身，开始攻克密码面板。这一道锁破解得比之前快，因为它居然真的和大门口的锁相似。它花了他六分半钟。

指示灯开始闪烁绿光的时候，Nathan并肩站在他身边。Finch最后回看了大门一眼，然后拉开机房的门。

一排排服务器在他们面前展开，高大的机柜，里头是电路，是数据。成百上千的红灯一明一灭，像是无数冲他们眨眼的眼睛。服务器之间的走廊地板铺着整齐的灰色石头，形成完美的直角。他们头顶上间隔着排着幽暗的泛光灯。

Finch一跛一跛地走进去。

外面的办公间里，大门打开了。Reese闪身进了办公室，猛冲着躲到一边。一排子弹射到墙上。"关门。" Reese大喊。

大门边出现一名特工。他飞快地举起枪。Reese就地一滚，躲到一张办公桌后。

Ingram抓住机房门的门沿，用力把门甩上。又是一排子弹过来，射到了金属门上。

Finch伸手想要开门。

"你现在出去，他们会把你们两个都杀了。"

他跪倒在地上，用力抽出笔记本电脑。他的手指飞快地敲击着键盘。激烈交火的砰砰声回荡着，因为隔着门而有些沉闷。他花了好几秒钟才攻入外间的网络。

他拿到了实时监控画面。Reese蹲在一张桌子下面，一排六个特工包围着他。他出不去：稍微动一动，对方就会开枪。

他模糊地记起了一些事：Monica Jacobs，还有笔记本电脑的电池。Finch挑定外间的八台笔记本电脑，然后黑掉电池的自带密码，劫持了固件。[color=Silver]（*S2E19里的号码。Finch和她在一起查看证据的时候，使用的笔记本电脑电池被劫持后电脑自燃了）[/color]

"你这是在做什么？" Nathan问。.

"打开门。" Finch吩咐。他禁用了控制笔记本电脑电池充电的微控制器。

八台电脑陆续开始火星乱迸。它们的放置位置正处在那些特工身边。Reese动如脱兔。三个特工一走神的工夫便被Reese放倒在地。Reese随之压低身体，躲避剩余的枪手。他一口气朝地面射了一排子弹，迫使对方沉身躲在工位后。

Nathan猛地拉开门。

Reese冲进去。

门被再度用力关上。

机房里一片沉默。沉默，还有他们的粗重喘息声，以及来自服务器的奇怪噪声。空气里有一种凝重的气氛，吸收了所有的声音，把它们化为尘埃。Finch吃力地站起身。

Reese的衬衫上有零星的血迹——估计是擦伤——已经成形的淤痕，碎草屑，小臂上有一道狰狞的烧伤。Finch在急救包里摸索，递给他一管软膏。

Reese草草涂上药。Finch看得出来，和他一样，Reese也在查看他和Nathan。"刚才那一招很聪明啊，Finch。" Reese说。

Finch再递给他一卷绷带。 "别再那样做了，John。"

Reese注视着他。他的表情明白无误地表示，他还会那么做的，一而再，再而三，甚至是欣然为之。Finch任他去了。有些争辩注定无法得到双方都满意的妥协。

子弹射到门上的砰砰声又开始了。

"他们从那边是进不来的。" Reese的手顺着门从上而下抚过。 "太厚了。我怀疑他们想炸开也找不到东西炸。"

"我猜这门锁……" Nathan说。

"权限已被强行覆盖。" Finch回答。他慢慢地拧身，将一只手放在某一台服务器上。他的手掌下按着一个一闪一闪的红灯，触手之处暖暖的。一个生物体，一台机器，或者介于两者之间。每一次，他盯着摄像头的反射影像——[i][b]你早就知道了吗？[/b][/i]在轮渡爆炸之后，[i][b]你到底怎么了？[/b][/i]在病毒之后——都有相似的东西回望着他。

“真了不起，是不是？" Nathan也赞叹道。他开始往前走。 “我知道主控室的位置，”

他们的脚步声发出微微的回声，像是池塘里的涟漪。阴影躲在每一个光线不足的角落。这是个空寂无人的地方，没有活人气。Finch忍住发笑的冲动。若是他笑出声，那大概会是讽刺和悲伤的混合。对于世人来说，他们三个都是死人。《机器中的亡魂》。多么应景。

主控室与其说是间房间，不如说是个壁龛式空间，四面从底到顶被服务器环绕。房间深处有一张桌子，电线和电路板集结在一处。正中间有一台电脑，上方相应安放了九个显示屏。

Nathan慢慢地走进房间，拖出一把椅子。 “她以为得她本人亲自在场才能作出改动，但我留了一道后门。"

Finch毫不惊讶。Nathan素来擅长留后门。 

显示器亮了起来，代码一排一排地滚动。Finch将一只手放在椅背上。 “他们的进展比我们预期的快。"

Nathan倾身往前。 “看起来剩下没多少工作量了。" Finch把身上的包递过去，Nathan取出存储着他们所撰写代码的U盘。

“等等。” Finch注意到一行代码。 “他们对你的程序作了改动。我们得相应进行调整。" 他也拖出一把椅子。

他们开始着手调整，但这个不再是之前争分夺秒的编程：现在需要的是微调、纠正和修改；这是简单的工作，算是把方形凿成个差不离的圆形。Reese在他们看不见的区域巡视，在断断续续的键盘敲击声中不时传来他的脚步回声。

过着现在这种刀头舐血的生活，Finch并不经常展望未来。但他现在稍微想得有点远，他在想Nathan活着带来的后果。Nathan怎么办呢。

Nathan还是得离开，这是必然的事。Finch不知道他会去哪里。他们在IFT的时候差旅频频。Nathan享受每一次旅行，欣赏每一个国家。没有哪一种文化是他不能迅速融入的，他总是很快就能自在地生活，仿佛已经旅居多年。

他们不一定需要彻底斩断联系，只要他们行事足够小心就好。一旦他出了国，接下来呢——为号码工作？找一个搭档？

显示屏上的黑色窗口中映出了Reese的身影。Finch转过身。

“另一头传来很嘈杂的声音。" Reese说， “我想是其他人也赶到了准备启动狂欢。"

Finch瞥一眼屏幕角落的时钟。凌晨两点。四个小时已经过去了。置身服务器之中容易没有时间感——没有时间感，没有生命感——所有的钟表都停摆。

四个小时差不多刚好够主控者从华盛顿特区飞来北达科他州。Finch切换窗口。这座建筑里头是没有监视器的，大概是防备他这样的人入侵。所以，他访问了外间的笔记本，启动它们的摄像头。

房间里到处都是主控者的人。有些人跪在伤者身边，按压和包扎伤口。还有些人在房间里巡视。一个女人站在门边，用力地在门锁面板上输密码。她的身后侧站着Hersch。

“人不少嘛。” Reese挑眉。

“但没有遵循标准的政府流程。” Finch说。 “我相信，如果公众目睹这一场景会引发人心动荡。"   

“制造混乱，趁机煽动……" Nathan过于兴高采烈地说， “我还以为我们比较聪明不至于故技重施呢。"

Finch黑进了新闻网络。

“[i][b]……印度洪水造成将近六千人失踪或疑似死亡……[/b][/i]”

“[i][b]……墨西哥政府封锁了诺加莱斯市的毒品走私隧道……[/b][/i]”

“[i][b]……一名雅利安兄弟会成员在休斯敦被处以150个月的监禁徒刑……[/b][/i]"

谢天谢地有二十四小时新闻直播这种东西存在。他强制覆盖了新闻直播的画面，代之以他们这边摄像头所传输的实时画面。

“[i][b]这是什么……Brian，我不确定这个画面是怎么回事……[/b][/i]”

“[i][b]抱歉，我不清楚这段视频从何而来……[/b][/i]"

“[i][b]看起来，看起来像是美国政府组织的某种突袭行动——[/b][/i]"

“[i][b]他们是联邦调查局？特警队？中情局？这些人到底是谁？[/b][/i]”

“他们很快就会赶过来。” Nathan说。 “我们这边还需要多久？”

他们用了一小时三十分钟完成了对机器的最后编程。然后它上线了。世界在它面前无所遁形。屏幕开启，大千世界一一展现：一名女子从金奈市的房屋残骸中救出一名孩童，身着制服的警员封锁诺加莱斯的隧道，雅利安兄弟会的James Meldrem走进他的监牢。[i][b]是时候造神了[/b][/i]，她曾经这样说。如果神的唯一标准是无所不知，那么她说对了。这座政府秘密基地外有一棵树上装了一枚红外自动抓拍摄像头，某一台汽车的引擎盖上有人放置了一台笔记本电脑，这两样东西让他们将周围的动向尽收眼底。

天色依然未明，月亮隐入云层背后。几十个主控者的人在建筑内走动，查看墙壁的厚度。有一个人手上拿了些东西，疑似爆破物。

但是记者来得更快一些。

Reese一只手放在Finch坐的椅子的椅背上，Nathan站着，倾身向前注视着显示器。 他们看到摄像机呼啦啦涌入，闪光灯频闪，记者满脸诧异，然后问题一个接一个地抛出：[i][b]你们在这里做什么？你们是什么人？这里是什么地方？[/b][/i]

那个女人躲开摄像机，然后找了一台笔记本对着坐了下来。她盯着屏幕。

“这女人挺聪明。” Nathan说。

Finch切断了那台笔记本摄像头与新闻直播的连接，然后激活了麦克风。指示灯一闪一闪地亮起来。

“干得漂亮，Ingram先生。” 她说。

“因为我并非孤身一人。”

她微笑，笑意不多，更多是冷酷。 “那个藏身帷幕后的男人。他现在也在你身边吗？"

“是。” Finch回道。

“我的搭档。” Nathan补上。 “你可以称呼他为Wren先生。” 他语气里有一丝不顾一切的铤而走险，使得他的尾音上扬。Finch几乎想要把它定性为过分自信，但它不是。因为他自己也感觉到了：真相大白带来的纯粹的、解放性的震撼。这个词被他们隐瞒了太多年：[i][b]搭档[/b][/i]。

对方简单地点了下头。 “我们有一套应急方案，可以确保我们这边继续处理号码。我假定你们并无危及北极光计划的企图。"

“我们不比你更希望北极光受影响。” Finch回答。

“行事要小心。你们玩的游戏太危险。"

“你这是威胁？” Nathan问。

“把它看成一句忠告。" 主控者伸手合上笔记本电脑。

屏幕转黑。Finch注视着屏幕中Reese和Nathan的影子。他倾身敲了几记键盘，然后站起身。 “我解除了密码。” 远处有一扇门砰地打开的声音。 “他们很快就会到。我估计场面会足够混乱，我们可以借机脱身。"

这件事终于……告终了。一想到这一点，Finch品尝到了心驰神往的自由感。“自由”，几乎陌生到像是外语词汇。空气重新涌入房间，令他晕眩。外面的天色应该正在慢慢亮起来，天际线上应该正在浮现夺目的橙色晨曦。

Finch随着Reese出了主控室，走到机房。

"Harold。”

他转过身。Nathan还站在那张桌子旁，手指放在桌沿上。他的肩膀姿势很放松。早在他彻底明白到底发生什么事之前，他已经有了预感。

“你准备留下来。” Finch说。

Nathan切换了站立的重心。 “是。” 他抬起头，声音里冷静又带着骄傲。他的脸上还有姿势中是与先前同样的如释重负：当他说，[i][b]是时候说出我们的故事了[/b][/i]。以及之后，[i][b]我就知道你会来的，我的朋友。[/b][/i]

Finch想要抓住Nathan，把他拖出去。他不知道如果自己开口要求，Reese会不会帮忙把Nathan拖出去。他听不到脚步声，但他知道，每一分每一秒，外面的人都在靠得更近。 "Nathan。” [i][b]我们并不抛下别人[/b][/i]，他曾经这样说。恐慌感在他胸腔内叫嚣。  “[i][b]就算是[/b][/i]你没进监狱——你的余生都会处在别人的目光下。他们会监听你的电话，在你家里放监听器。你任何一次上街都不会没有记者尾随你。"

“但我可以和Will见面了。" Nathan说。 “对我来说这就够了。"

"Nathan，拜托。别这样。" 从来没有人能让Finch这样措手不及，过去，以及现在。他跛着腿走上前，握住他的手臂。 “到时候风险太大，我们将无法保持联系，这会成为我们的最后一面。" 

声音。噪杂的声音越过服务器传过来。他感觉到Reese走到他身边。 "Finch，我们得走了。现在。"

“不必的。” Nathan上前一步。 “你可以和我一起留下来。"

他可以。他可以讲出他这部分的故事，或者尽可能地讲出他这部分的故事但不提及他的机器。他可以重新和Grace见面，他可以重新和Will见面，他可以回去。三年之前粉碎和他决然舍弃的生活，不管还剩下多少正常的碎片，他都可以回去。

这是一个机不可失失不再来的机会，一张去往任意地点的船票。他什么都不必做，只要等在原地，等着重重叠叠的脚步声转过拐角就好。Finch站得离Reese非常近，近到他能够察觉到对方肩膀的紧绷，近到他能够感觉到对方的安静[i][b]等待[/b][/i]。Reese采取的姿势很熟悉：他每次等待拳头落到他身上时都是这样的姿势。

Finch伸手探到外套内，掏出那张照片。在开始的时候。他一直保留着这张照片，出于内疚，出于悔恨，出于救赎。尽管时间不长，他已经不再是出于这些理由而行事了。他后退一步。

Nathan的手指捏住照片。他对着他自己点点头。 “我们的征途很出色了。”

"Nathan，我——” Finch想起他和Nathan的初次见面——在一间图书馆里，当然了，落满尘灰的书架和无人的走道；他想起那些熬夜的晚上，相互比赛骇客技术，交流密码如同他人分享人生经历，共建代码像是他们之间的秘密笔记。他们怀着天真的愿望，想要改变世界。他们一同目睹双塔倾覆，共同油然生出强烈的使命感。他们完成了第一桩生意之后，冰块和冰块相撞，酒杯与酒杯相碰。他成为Will的叔叔。数十年的友情离心背意。还有Finch走到渡口时，Nathan脸上闪过的信心满满的尽在不言中的笑容。

有一百件事想要说出口，但没有时间来说。

“没关系，Harold。” Nathan淡淡地微笑。 “我懂。” 停顿了短短一拍之后， “我不喜欢你当时对于不相关名单作出的决定。但你亦有你的理由。"

他花了三年试图埋葬内疚，而现在这个——这个既非安慰，也非原宥，而是谅解。他从未想过得到这之外的东西，甚至，能得到这么多都属幸事。 “我懂你为什么会选择那样处理不相关名单，为什么留后门和联系记者。" Finch说。

走廊里传来了脚步声。

"Finch。” Reese低声提醒。

“照顾好他。” Nathan说，朝着Reese。

Reese点了下头作为回应。

脚步声和说话声响起，激得尘土飞扬。拐角处亮起闪光灯，照在服务器上，使得原本黑魆魆的角落变得一览无余。

Reese的手稳稳地握住他的手臂。Finch让它停留在那里。[i][b]我们并不抛下别人[/b][/i]，这是他说过的话，但是，对于Finch来说，这条定律仅仅适用在了一个人身上。

红色的眼睛一闪一闪。右边传来脚步声。他们闪身到一边，等待。机器的锐利棱角戳着他的背部。

脚步声过去了。

Reese往前走了一步，复又停下来。他慢慢转过身。 “如果你这样做是出于对于我的某种……责任感的话——” 他的话艰涩得像是擦过砂纸吐出来的。

“我不会用责任感这个词。” Finch轻声回答。

Reese仍在犹豫。 “这一次，你可以抽身离开。我知道，不冒风险总是更容易的。回到熟悉的生活总是更容易的。" 他用力闭眼的样子像是露出一个痛苦的表情，然后他睁开眼睛。 “我不会让你作出将来后悔的抉择。”

Finch素来不擅长表达情绪。但是过去几个礼拜里，他卸下了那么多原本没有说过也没有承认过的心防，所以，这一次他并未停顿或者回避。 "John，我们回家吧。”

[hr]

"[i][b]……近期爆出了IFT的创始人Nathan Ingram依然在世的新闻。他曾经被认为在2010年死于一次恐怖主义袭击中。Ingram声称，一个名为特别顾问的美国政府机构囚禁了他……[/b][/i]"

显示屏上，Finch调出另一个窗口。

[b][i]"——位于北达科他州的某处政府建筑中被发现存在一个奇怪的系统。有请工程系教授James Kingsley分享他的一些见解。"

"谢谢，Diane。它应该是一个巨型系统，可访问一切设备的摄像头及麦克风。长话短说——它一直在监视美国人民，无时无刻，从不间断。"[/i][/b]

Finch切换到另一个显示器窗口。 站在窗子前的Reese身形动了一动，落在桌子上的长长影子也随之一动。  
[b][i]  
"——该处建筑附近共计十多人身亡，受伤人数则更多。目前怀疑是政府下令灭口以掩盖真相——"

"很抱歉，Richard，我得切断你这边的报道了。现在向您播报特别新闻——" 画面切换到一个人头攒动的房间，文件，咖啡，记者，还有一个暂时无人使用的讲台。" Ingram先生宣布召开新闻发布会。他马上就会到场，请大家再等待——" 喧嚣的声音响起来，闪光灯亮起来。

Nathan走进房间，站到讲台后。 他等到声音渐渐平息后开口： "和在座各位一样，我目睹了世贸大厦的倒塌。在那一天，我决定去做一些事情——有价值有目的的事情，能够改变世界拯救生命的事情。人们给咱——"他停下来，微微低头瞥了一眼摄像机。"人们给我所建造的东西赋予了各式各样的名称，但我叫它机器。"

房间的另一端出现了骚动。

"Will？"

年轻人奔跑着过去，双手抱住父亲，双肩颤抖。 "我还以为——我还以为——" 因为激动和恐慌，他深深地抽了一口气。 "爸爸？爸爸。" 他在笑，但也同时在哭：喜悦和悲伤是同一枚硬币的不同面。

Nathan拥住他。"没事了。"[/i][/b]

Finch调低音量。图书馆里电脑低低地嗡嗡运转，远处传来路上车辆的声音，阳光越过窗口的Reese，斜斜落在木地板上。早晨的露珠在蛛网上闪烁微光。时间还早，天气还凉爽。他的枪伤依然在疼，但是，跟世界一切事物一样：它会痊愈的。

他的电脑嘀了一声。

Finch伸手按下一个键。 "我们有新号码了。"

Reese走到Finch的椅子背后，通过显示屏上的反影注视着他的眼睛。"号码永远不会停。" Reese说。他脸上有一丝微笑，笑容里同时混合着担忧和巨大的满足。

Finch回以一个微笑。 "所以我们最好开始着手工作。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 挣扎着把最后一点点尾声翻完了。不太记得POI的周年忌具体是哪天，但估摸着差不离就是这几天。能恰好卡在这个时间点翻完一个我特别喜欢的故事（而且几乎可以肯定是我翻的最长的POI故事，现在及将来），挺好的，算是一种特别的纪念。
> 
> [color=Red]不管最后有多少失望和怨怼，还是很高兴遇到你，POI。[/color]
> 
> 谢谢每一位同好的陪伴。鞠躬。


End file.
